Resonance
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: My eye's widened, "Ed?" the boy stopped and stared at me in shock before slamming his locker and running away. What type of mess is this? semi-AU Ed/OC, T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Resonance

* * *

Why, yes this is titled after Soul Eater's first opening. I hope you enjoy my second FMA fic ^_^. I own nothing of FMA but i do own my OC's.

* * *

Portage Northern

It was a nice school (compared to Central at least) with I don't know how many students. We just got half of our school re-built over the summer and the rest will be redone over the next summer break.

Here I will make it easy on you and tell you flat out what my name is: Lynelle Hendrix. Oh, that's not enough for you? You want to know my grade? Fine then, junior.

"Lynelle!"

I looked behind me and saw Cathy running up to me, "Si?"

"Did you hear there's a new kid?" She asked, excitedly, "I wonder if it's a boy and if he's cute!"

I shrugged, "Who knows. Oh, dude do we have practice after school?"

Cathy shook her head, "Nope! Oh, by the way it's Hug an Asian Day."

I grinned, "I'm guessing you want a hug."

"Duh."

I hugged Cathy and she then went to the science wing saying she had to talk to her Earth Science teacher. I walked to my locker and got my books for my first five classes (which is technically only two books because the others didn't require textbooks).

I closed my locker and went to go find someone to talk to before the first bell rang.

"Did you hear-?"

"About the new student? Way ahead of you girlie." I said, cutting off Mai.

Mai laughed, "Gosh, cheerleaders always know the gossip."

"That my friend is a stereotype. The only reason why I knew this was thru Cathy." I said.

"Well, did you hear he apparently has golden eyes? I mean, if those were real I would totally buy them from him. I wish I had a pair of golden contacts."

The bell rang and I groaned; first class was Team Sports AKA Class from HELL. The teacher makes us run for ten minutes straight then she expects us to do our activities. The chick is psycho. When I got to the locker room, I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and tied my brown hair into a high ponytail.

"Wow that's a first, you didn't straighten your hair." Trish commented.

I left my hair wavy after my shower today because I woke up late. The girl is making it seem like it's the end of world. Then again Trish was always a little off.

I rolled my brown eyes, "Surprised it's not nappy or something?"

Trish laughed, "No, no, I think it's cute!"

"Thanks."

* * *

After the Class from HELL, I took a quick shower and went to second hour World Religion class. I took my seat right next to the door (and sadly the pencil sharpener). I tiredly listened to Mrs. Cohan tell us about what someone did in first hour. I yawned and I shifted my gaze out the door when I heard someone opening their locker.

My eyes widened and whispered, "Ed?"

The boy stopped and stared at me in shock. Though the boy's hair was pitch black, his eyes where the same color as Edward Elric's-golden (or some say honey colored) - and they looked very real. He slammed his locker shut and ran away.

"Darn Lynelle, did you give the kid your black look?" Kevin muttered behind me.

"Shut up, Kevin."

* * *

Fourth hour Algebra 2 came around and I tried not to think of the boy I saw in the hallway. Maybe my contacts where dirty or something. Or maybe he was wearing contacts (though I was pretty sure they didn't cell honey colored contacts-hazel, yes. Honey, no)

"Guys, today we have a new student." Mr. Bee said. (Yes, his last name was legitly Mr. Bee)

I almost thought I stopped breathing when the new student came in. It was the boy from the hallway that looked like a black haired Edward Elric. As I looked at him, I noticed he wore white gloves. I knew it was freezing outside but this room was pretty toasty.

"Can you introduce yourself?" Mr. Bee asked.

"Edan Alaric." He replied shortly.

_Oh, gosh his voice matches Ed!_

I could only stare at him. He noticed me and had to take a double take before he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Edan, you can take a seat next to Lynelle." Mr. Bee said, going to his computer to check attendance.

_Oh, lord…_

I kept my gaze downcast as he walked past me. I could hear the subtle difference in his footsteps when he walked by me. Mr. Bee handed Edan a text book then went back to the front of the class room, "Edan, what lunch do you have and what's the class after that?"

"Um." Edan muttered taking his crumpled up schedule out of his jean pockets, "I have 1st lunch and then Forensic Science."

"Who has first lunch then Forensic Science?"

I raised my hand numbly. Though a couple people in this class had first lunch, no one really took Forensic Science.

"Alright then, Lynelle will help you around unless you have someone else."

I looked back at him. He shook his head then said, "That's fine."

When he looked at me his gaze harden a little, "Are you Lynelle?"

"Yep, nice to meet ya." I said.

He simply nodded then looked at Mr. Bee who started today's lesson. I turned around and felt almost sick. Maybe I was just over reacting. This cannot possibly be **the **Edward Elric though the name Edan Alaric almost sounded like Edward Elric. Plus, Ed was an anime character. Though, his eyes where the same as his. I think I must have walked by someone who was smoking weed on my way to school…

* * *

Author Corner:

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Flames? (Though all flames will be put out by water).

Find out a little bit of why Edan Alaric (the supposed Edward Elric) is here next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Resonance

* * *

I walked Edan to lunch and helped get through the crowded lunch line.

"Alright, we can sit with my friends if you don't mind." I said.

Edan shrugged uncaringly so I took it as a yes.

"Lyn, is this the new kid?" Mai asked.

"Yep, this is Edan, Edan this is Mai, Ciara, Scarlett, Brysen, and Joe." I said.

"Sup, man?" Brysen said, nodding his head.

"Uh, hi." Edan said awkwardly.

"Man, where you come from?" Brysen asked.

* * *

"Man, where you come from?"

I looked at the guy named Brysen strangely. Why the heck was he talking like that?

"Germany." I replied, sitting next to Lynelle.

The man that I talked to about getting an apartment looked at the money I gave him and said, "German money? Go down the street and cash it in."

Plus, he had me repeat a few sentences when I talked fast because of my accent, which I never knew I had.

"Germany? That's cool!" The redhead named Scarlett said, "I heard that German boys are cute and you've proven that."

I am so glad she is sitting on the other side of the table.

"Scarlett, don't sexually harass the new kid of the first day, wait a week or two." Lynelle said.

"Aw." Scarlett pouted.

"How about we not sexually harass me at all." I scowled.

"Boy, calm yourself." Ciara said, "She was just joking, jeez."

Scarlett laughed then said something in a foreign language.

I looked over at Lynelle with a 'what did she say?' look on my face.

"Scarlett is half-Mexican, so she speaks pretty fluent Spanish." She said.

Spanish? What the hell was Spanish? And Mexican? Did that have anything to do with like, Xing or something? I definitely need to do some research when I get home.

Another thing that bothered me was Lynelle. When I was at my locker and she saw me, she called me Ed. I've never met her and no one here calls me that. She looked at me as if she knew exactly who I was. I'll have to talk to her about that.

"Dude, Edan. You still with us?" Joe asked, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry." I said nervously, and then put some rice in my mouth.

"Thought you died for a second." Mai laughed.

I rolled my eyes, these people where kind of weird.

"Edan, you goin' to the game tomorrow?" Brysen asked, "I'll be playin' in it."

"The game?" I questioned.

"Football." Lynelle said, "You're new so you wouldn't know that there's a game tomorrow."

"Football?" I questioned. What as that?

"Do they not have Football in Germany?" Ciara asked, "Oh my gosh he is going to the game tomorrow. Lynelle you make sure of it!"

"Why me? I have to be there early to cheer." She said.

Cheer?

"Because you're helping him around. Bring him with you to the tailgate so he can meet people!" Ciara said.

"It's fine, I don't have to-"

"You're going!" Joe said.

I looked at the blonde haired boy, "Why?"

"Because you need to learn what Football is!" Joe replied.

Lynelle pushed my shoulder playfully, "Don't worry, I got you."

Ok, what ever that's suppose to mean.

* * *

I walked my car quickly so I could get out of the cold quickly.

"Lynelle!"

I turned and saw Edan jogging towards me.

"What's up, Edan?" I asked.

He gave me the most Ed-like serious look ever, "I need to talk to you."

"Well…" I muttered, glancing towards my nice warm car, "I have practice in about fifteen minutes and I came to my car to get my clothes. I can give you my cell phone number and you can call me."

"I don't have a cell phone." He said.

"Oh, well then you could ask me tomorrow." I suggested.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Fine then, wait till I'm done with practice." I said, unlocking the doors to my Honda Civic. I sat down and closed the door, blocking the cold air.

Edan glared at me from outside. I turned the car on, rolled the window down, and said, "It scares me how much you look like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Let's just say I couldn't wait till practice was over.

Edan waited for me outside of the gym reading a book on Football, he also had Spanish textbook next to him.

"Edan, what are you doing?" I asked him.

No reply. Oh yeah, I forgot I was dealing with the Edward look-a like.

I took the book from him making him jump.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Studying!" He replied then look at me more closely, "It's freezing outside, why are you wearing short shorts?"

If it wasn't for the fact that my skin was dark then he would have seen my blush, "I was just at practice, so shut up."

I reached in my small duffel bag that I kept my clothes in and pulled out my sweat pants. I put them on over my shorts, "Happy?"

Edan shrugged and snatched his book back.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you wanted to talk to me?"

"Can we go somewhere my private?" He asked.

Just as he said that Joe comes running out of the gym, "Lynelle use protection!"

"Joe! I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow!" I shouted, running after him.

I jumped on his back hoping to tackle him to the ground. That plan was a fail because I'm 5'5 and he's 6'2. He an unfair advantage.

His blue eyes looked at me mischievously, "You want me too? Darn girl!"

I smacked up over the head and jumped down, "Shut up!"

I went back over to Edan and sighed, "Let's go. We can go to Starbucks or something."

"Sure?"

"You don't know what Starbucks is do you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, it's a place where you can order drinks and small snacks." I said, "Let's go. I'll drive, or do you have a car?"

"Nope, I walk to school."

"Ooo, have fun when it starts snowing."

We went to my car where I proceeded to turn the heat on full blast.

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked, looking through my CD case.

Edan shrugged, "I don't really listen to music much."

"Well, ain't you helpful?" I said sarcastically.

I popped a mixed CD in a Bottoms Up by Trey Songz came through. I turned the volume down when Edan winced.

"My bad." I apologized.

When we got to Starbucks I ordered a Chai Tea Latte and Edan decided to order the same thing.

"So, is this any good?" Edan asked.

I nodded, "Yep, it's really good. Be careful though because it's hot."

"Really, it is? Because the steam coming off of it didn't give it away." Edan said, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him, which he didn't seemed faze by.

I sighed, "Well, what did you want to ask me."

"Why did you call me 'Ed' when I was at my locker? Until then I've never known you or seen you in my life. Plus, I'm new and no one knew me." He said, "That shocked look on your face looked like you knew me."

"Well you look like a black-haired Edward Elric, especially your eyes-are they real?" I asked.

Edan nodded, "Yes, they are."

"That and your gloves, no one really wears gloves around all day and I heard the slight difference in your footsteps." I said.

He looked down subconsciously at his glove, "You heard that?"

"Yeah, I almost missed it but when you walked passed me in algebra class I could hear it."

Edan squeezed his coffee mug a little, "What if told you I was Edward Elric?"

"Then I would either say, 'that's bull crap' or 'dude, that's cool'." I replied, "Take your pick."

Edan looked at me, "How do you know me. No one else seemed to recognize me."

"I read your book-"

"Book?"

"I can explain that later, I watch your show too. Not many people like anime at my school so they wouldn't notice at all unless they stumble across it. But even then they'll just think your some freak trying to cosplay by using contacts."

"What are contacts? Some kid asked me I wore them today in first hour but I didn't know what they were so I said no." He said.

I took out my compact mirror and took my contact out of my left eye, "This is a contact. They're like glasses except they actually go in your eye. It's made out of a latexy thing."

I looked in the mini-mirror and put my contact back in.

"Interesting…" Edan muttered.

"So tell me flat out, what your name?"

Edan paused, "Edward Elric."

I grinned, "Dude, that's cool."

* * *

Edan-or I should probably say Edward- asked me to explain his book and show to him so I did.

On the to his apartment I asked him how he got here.

"I was trying to bring Al back. He was killed and I wanted to bring him back no matter the cost. I ended up here though. I spent about two days just wondering around before I decided it would probably be best to get an apartment; I had the money to do so. I got an apartment and so new clothes. The only reason why I enrolled in school was because apparently the law says so." Ed said.

"Do you have everything you need for your apartment?" I asked.

"I need so sheets and stuff for the kitchen but other then that no." He said, "I'm going to get a job soon."

"I work for Ciara's dad. He runs a CCW class so I help him do paper work and such." I said, "I can see if he'll give a job."

"What's CCW?" Ed asked.

I pulled into a parking space in front of his apartment complex, "It's a class you take so you can get your firearm's permit. Though I'm not a huge fan of guns I need a job to pay my car payment."

"I'll think about it." Ed said, reaching to the backseat to get his backpack before getting out of the car, "Thanks Lynelle."

I smile, "No problem, need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"I can walk."

"Dude, it's going to be twenty degree's tomorrow. I know you've walked in a blizzard on your way to Briggs but I highly doubt you wanna walk to school in below freezing weather." I said.

Ed sighed, "Fine then, sure."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7:30, later!"

Ed waved as I pulled out of the parking space. Though I didn't want him to see it, I was still in shock. What are the odds that the Edward Elric would come here?

* * *

Friday night rolled around the stands where full. It was a home game against the Warren Hawks.

"H-U-S-K-I-E-S! Are you a Husky!"

"HELL YEAH!" The crowed shouted back.

I turned back to the play on the field after I chanted with my team.

Cathy nudged me, "Edan looks so awkward sitting up there with Joe and Scarlett."

I laughed, "I know."

"Hey, did you ever find out if his eyes where real or not?"

I decided to cover for him, "Their contacts."

"Really? They look really real! He looks like that one dude you read about." Cathy said.

_So I'm not the only one that noticed._

I laughed, "Yeah I know, he says he gets that all the time."

After the game, I met up with Ed and we walked to my car.

"Did you have fun?" I asked unlocking my car.

"It was so freaking loud!" He shouted, getting in, "The game was cool but it was way too crowded."

I laughed and started the engine, "That's a high school football game for you."

"Don't make me go again." He muttered.

"Oh fine! Stay home while everyone else has fun." I said, "Speaking of fun there's a dance at school. Wanna go?"

"A dance?"

I nodded, "Their so much fun!"

"Um…sure?"

"Yeah!"

I cheered and headed towards the school. Sadly, we had to share a football field with Central so I had to cross town through a bunch of traffic to get back to school. But that gave me some time to point some stuff out to Ed, which he find a tad bit more enjoyable then sitting at the game.

* * *

Author Corner:

~Oh dear, how will Ed react to going to a school dance?

~Review would be nice! =3 Constructive criticism is always helpful as well.

~Yes...i feel as if i failed at the way he explained how he came here but it sounded/looked sooo much better in my head...oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Resonance

* * *

When we got to the school, I went to the bathroom to change into my jeans and t-shirt. Ed was waiting outside when I came out.

"Stay right here while I run this stuff to my car." I said

He nodded and I ran to my car. When I came back, Ed was gone.

_Where'd he go?_

"Lynelle, you better go check on Edan. Lisa is trying to sink her talons into him." Scarlett said, coming over to me.

Just then, DJ Got Us Falling In Love by Usher came on and she squealed.

"Gotta go dance bye!" She said, then went of to go dance.

Ed could date almost any girl in this school except Lisa. The girl is notorious for using guys then dumping them. I found that she was in the corner flirting with him attempting to get him to grind with her.

Ed saw me and gave me a look that clearly said, 'help!'. I weaved through the crowed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"I don't think he's feelin' you Lisa. He clearly wants you to step off." I said.

"What would you know about guys? The last relationship you were in was a total wreck." She snorted.

That was a pretty low blow.

I snatched he's wrist and pulled him away from her before hissing, "I know enough to see when a guy doesn't want a girl."

I pulled Ed away from her and he gladly let me.

"Thanks Lynelle, that girl was a creep." He said, wiping off the lipstick on his cheek.

I sighed, "No problem."

"Jeez, and I thought Scarlett was bad." Ed muttered.

I giggled, "When it comes to sexual harassment Lisa is definitely on the top of the list."

Ed looked around the dance floor, "Um…Lynelle?"

"Yeah?"

"What's Mai, Ciara, and Scarlett doing?"

"Hm?" I looked around until I spotted my three friends, "Oh…that? That's grinding, I personally don't find it fun but they do. They say it makes guys want to jump in and grind with them."

"No, not really."

I laughed, "That's what I told them, but they don't listen."

"So, that's what Lisa was trying to get me to do." Ed muttered, his face flushed red.

"Yep."

"Ay, man!" Brysen said, walking over to his with his hand by his crouch.

"Brysen, why are you walking like that?" Ed asked bluntly.

"He's trying to keep his pants up Ed because he doesn't know what a belt is." I said.

"Shawty, I know what a belt it." Brysen said, "I lost all mine."

"Right, what ever you say." I said, rolling my eyes

"I need a ride home." Brysen said, "Can you give me one."

"Nope, you know the last time I gave you a ride home." I glared.

"It won't happen again!"

"What happened the last time?" Ed asked.

"Long, painful story." I muttered.

Ed had a confused look on his face but shrugged it off.

"Lyn, come join us!" Ciara shouted.

"Nope, I'm good!" I shouted back.

Just then 143 by Bobby Brackins and Ray J come on.

"Ok, I'm gonna go dance." I said.

"I thought you didn't grind." Ed said.

"I don't, but I'm going to dance, come on!"

I took his hand and went to the dance floor. I attempted to teach Ed how to two-step but it was a fail. Teaching him to walk it out was a challenge (considering the face he refused to do it).

"Edan, why will you dance with her and not me?" Lisa said, pouting.

"Um…" Ed muttered, "Because I'm friends with her?"

"So? You could be friends with me!"

"That's means he'd be committing suicide." Scarlett said, cutting into the conversation.

Scarlett and Lisa were mortal enemies. Lisa had a habit of stealing all the boys Scarlett liked.

"This is none of your business Scarlett." Lisa glared.

"Well, you're messing with my friends so yes it is my business." Scarlett said, then pointed at Ed, "Only I'm allowed to sexually harass him!"

_Wow…that's the sign of a great friend…_

Ed looked at Scarlett strangely, "How about no one sexually harasses me."

His comment went unheard by Scarlett and Lisa.

Ed looked at me, "Can we leave?"

"Sure, I'm getting sleepy any way." I said.

I tapped Scarlett's shoulder and she looked at me, "Edan and I are leaving."

"Alright, I'll take care of this whore." She said cackled.

"Just don't get suspended or something."

Ed and I left the building and went to my car.

"Well that was…interesting." Ed muttered, "Why does Scarlett want to sexually harass me?"

"Because she's Scarlett. She's harasses all of her friends." I said.

I pulled up in front of his complex, "Hey did you ever think about that job?"

Ed nodded, "I was thinking of taking a look at it. The sooner I get started I can put a down payment on a car so you're not always driving me around."

I laughed, "Yeah, I was thinking of having you start paying for my gas."

Ed grinned and pulled out his wallet, "Here's a five."

"Why thank you. I wonder how much gas I can get on a five, definitely not much." I said, "I'm going to work tomorrow, my shift starts at one. I can pick you up at 12:30 if you want to come."

Ed nodded, "Thanks Lynelle."

"No problem."

Ed got out the car letting in frigid air, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

* * *

When I got home, my German Sheppard, Total, greeted me. Yes, I named him after the dog from Maximum Ride, don't judge.

"Lynelle how was the game?" Mom asked, wiping off the kitchen counter.

"Good, we won 48-20." I replied.

"That's great!" She said.

"Yeah, now if only they could win against Central." Jaxon, my older brother, said coming into the kitchen.

Jaxon was a freshman in college and he went to WMU.

"Shut up, Jaxon we'll beat them next week." I said.

"Sure, if you say so." He said, getting a pudding cup from the fridge.

"What time is your shift tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"One but I have to leave at around 12:20 so I can pick Edan up." I replied.

"Who's Edan?"

"Yeah Lyn, who's Edan?" Jaxon said, sitting on the counter.

"Jaxon! I just cleaned that counter get your fat butt down!" Mom snapped.

"Oh fine." Jaxon muttered, hopping down.

I rolled my eyes, "Edan is a new kid at my school. He lives by himself so he needs a job so he can get something for his kitchen and put a down payment on a car."

"How's he eating?" Mom asked.

I froze; I didn't think of that.

"Lynelle, tell that baby to get his butt over here so he can get a proper meal." Mom said, "I have some old kitchen stuff in the basement he can have."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll tell him tomorrow."

* * *

That afternoon I picked Ed up and told him that my mom had invited him to dinner and that he could have some of our old kitchen appliances.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, fiddling with the gloves on his hands.

"If my mom didn't mean it she wouldn't have said it." I said.

I parked my car and took Ed inside of the building that Ciara's father, Mr. Winston, held his classes.

"Hi, Mr. Winston." I greeted coming into the office and putting my purse in my tiny cubical.

"Hello Lynelle, how are you? Who's this young man?" Mr. Winston said.

"This is, Edan Alaric. He was wondering about a job." I said, gesturing over to Ed.

Mr. Winston held out his hand, "Jeffery Winston, nice to meet you son."

Ed shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"Well I do have a space open; I just need you to fill out this application and such." Mr. Winston said.

He got Ed the application sheets he needed and had him fill everything out.

"What if you don't have a parent to sign this?" Ed asked.

"Well," Mr. Winston started, rubbing his black beard, "You don't have anyone to sign it?"

Ed shook his head, "I don't have a family."

"Oh, since that's the case I think it will be fine. This is my business anyway." Mr. Winston said, taking the application.

It was a good think Mr. Winston let Ed have the job.

"You'll be doing paper work like Lynelle; she can show you what to do. She'll also help you learn how to teach a class." Mr. Winston said, "I have some business to attend to so I'll see you two later."

I led Ed through the steps of doing paper work and showing him how to teach a class. It took us my entire shift but it was fine.

"Ready to go eat?" I asked, as we got in the car.

"Yeah, I haven't eatin' a proper meal since I've been here." Ed said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have made you dinner!"

Ed blushed, "I didn't want to bother you."

"Ed, seriously its fine! I'd do it for any of my friends." I said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Of course! I can't let my friend starve to death!"

When we got to the house, we were welcomed by the smell of lasagna. I shamelessly brag to all my friends that mom and my Aunt Yolanda make the best lasagna.

"Mom, this is Edan, Edan this is my mom Mrs. Hendrix." I said.

Ed shook mom's hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hendrix, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Oh, baby your welcome; I can have a friend of Lynelle's starving!" Mom said.

"Are your eyes seriously that color?" My little sister, Gabby asked.

He glanced at me and I mouthed to him, 'contacts'.

"They're contacts." Ed replied.

Gabby grinned and looked at mom, "Mama, can I have golden contacts when I get older?"

"I doubt Gabby; they wouldn't contrast your skin very well." Mom said.

"Yeah, since you're the darkest." Jaxon said.

"Jaxon!" Gabby whined, "Mama, Jaxon is callin' me dark again!"

"It's true!"

Ed started laughing, "Oh gosh, this is hilarious."

I laughed along with him, "You should be here when they're fist fighting, it's hilarious."

"And who's this?"

My father's deep voice sailed over the room.

"Dad, this is Edan." I said.

Ed shook my father's hand. He took a double take of my family.

My father was white while my mother was black. I bet it looked weird to him.

Dinner went by smoothly and we all sat in the living room talking.

"Edan, do you go to church?" Mom asked.

Ed shook his head, "I'm an atheist."

Mom blinked, "Oh! Ok."

Ed glanced at me with a 'is she mad?' look.

"I hope I didn't offend you when I prayed over the food tonight." Mom went on to say, "Maybe I should have asked first."

Ed shook his head, "No, it's your household, its fine."

I sighed in relief, glad that that conversation went well.

"Well, I'm going off to bed. Jaxon, help Lynelle and Edan get the old appliances to his apartment." Mom said.

Mom gave Edan a hug then went upstairs. Dad gave Edan a nodded then followed her upstairs.

"Bye, Edan! I hope to see you soon!" Gabby said.

Ed smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you later Gabby."

* * *

I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head thinking of today. Lynelle and her family where so nice. I've met a lot of kind people and they were one of the kindest.

I thought Mrs. Hendrix was going to kick me out of the house when I said I was an atheist (she didn't give me a look like she was I just thought because she prayed over the food and talked about God at dinner) but she didn't mind much and let the matter go. Mr. Hendrix was nice and I could tell he was a man of few words. I thought it was odd that they were different races but they were married. You would never see an Ishballan and an Amestrian married.

I took my gloves off and looked at my auto-mail hand. From what I could see, this world had amazing technology. Maybe someone could help me get my limbs back.

* * *

Author Corner:

~I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Resonance

* * *

I apologize for the long wait and for any spelling/grammar errors there might be

* * *

It has been about a month and a half since Ed has been here. He's currently going through driver's training classes to get his license but until then he's paying for my gas.

I went with Ed to the grocery store to get him some food and helped him carry the bags inside and put them away.

"Thanks, Lyn." Ed said.

I grinned, "No problem. How's the search for doctors who know about auto-mail doing?"

Ed sighed and went to his desktop computer to check e-mail, "None, right now but I'll keep trying. Someone here has to know something."

I sat on his couch and sighed, "Oh by the way I've meaning to ask you this since I've, like, met you. How is your hair black?"

Ed chuckled, "Have you seriously kept forgetting to ask me for a month and a half?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Alchemy," He replied, "At the time when I came here I was being scouted out so I didn't know if anyone was scouting here. It was weird though when I did alchemy because it hurt really badly."

"Probably because there's no alchemy in this world." I said, twirling a strand of hair around my finger absentmindedly.

"Probably." He muttered.

"Oh, yeah mom wanted to know if you were coming over again Saturday." I said.

It had become a ritual for Ed to com over every Saturday.

"I would never miss your mom's cooking." He said.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I said with a grin, "Oh and I was wondering if you ever too a look at Ohio State."

"Yep, I did that yesterday. It looks nice." He said.

"I'm totally going there if I get a scholarship there." I said, "If not I'll be stuck going to Michigan State."

"Michigan State doesn't seem that bad." Ed said, typing rapidly on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to him and leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"Research for IB Bio." He replied, "I'm almost done since I started two days ago."

"Oh, I haven't started mine yet." I said.

"I hope you know its due in two days."

I look at him shocked, "Two days!"

"Yes, Lyn. Two days."

"Craaaaaaap!"

"Have fun getting that done."

"Thanks buddy."

* * *

"Ha I win!" Ed cheered.

"No, re-match darn it!" Jaxon shouted.

Ed and Jaxon were arm wrestling on the kitchen table while Mom was finishing dinner. It was catfish night, which was a family favorite.

"Go, Edan!" Gabby cheered, "Beat Jaxon!"

"You evil child, cheer for your big brother!" Jaxon shouted.

"No!"

I laughed as Ed won again. Mom then called us in to the dinning room where we proceeded to eat.

After dinner, Ed and I chilled upstairs in my room. Ed laying on my floor and me at my computer desk.

"I really wanna play Oregon Trails…" I said randomly.

"Come again?"

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking to."

I put the disk into my computer and made Ed share the chair with me so we could play Oregon Trails.

"This game so addicting! More addicting then Call of Duty!" Ed said, looking at the screen wide-eyed and full of fascination, "No! Don't-"

Yes, yes I did just die…again!

"F my life." I muttered, pushing the restart button.

So guess what Ed and I did for the next couple of hours until two in the morning? That's right, we played Oregon Trails.

* * *

After work the next day, Ed and I decided to go up to Grand Rapids to the mall. It was 45 minutes away but it was worth it because it was such a good mall and it was good to get away from my horribly small town. The only thing you can do is either go to the mall (which was small), go bowling (I don't like bowling), or go the movies (I moved to Michigan in 8th grade and never have I been to the movies so much in my life).

Ed had his nose wrinkled in displeasure, "I hate this song. Change it."

I drove singing along to We R Who We R by Ke$ha. "-So let go! Tonight we're going hard! Just like the world is ours! We're tearin' it apart-"

"Lynelle!"

"What?"

Ed's right eye twitched, "I will take over this car."

I scoffed, "I just talkin' truth, I telling you about the ish we do-"

I stopped singing again and started laughing on the looking on his face. Greatest car ride ever? I think so.

When we got to the mall, Ed almost threw himself to the ground trying to get out the car. I played every song he said he hated.

"Why are you being so evil?" Ed muttered.

"Why? Simply because I can that's why." I replied, locking up the car.

* * *

By time we came out of the mall, it was dark and snowing. There were a couple inches on the ground and I was glad that I wore boots.

"You can winter dive right?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Well…yes and no. I think we'll be fine though." I said, starting up the car.

As we got on the highway and conditions seemed to be getting worse.

"Lynelle your hand is shaking."

"I'm cold."

I bet Ed was rolling his eyes but I didn't dare to take my eyes from the rode to look.

"The heat is on high, I doubt you're cold." Ed said, "Just go slow."

I was terrified, I hate driving in the snow. I've only done it once and I didn't want to do it again. I didn't see snow forecasted but I guess nature had other plans.

The next thing I knew I was spinning and screaming. I felt Ed's hands on mine trying to get control of the car. I felt my head meet the window and everything went dark.

"Lynelle, Lynelle wake up!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders.

We had spun out in a ditch and Lynelle was slumped over unconscious from hitting her head on the window.

I cursed loudly and dug in my pocket for my cell phone. I called Lyelle's mom (who might as well be my mother because of all the stuff she's done for me. Lynelle's right-her mom is way to kind for her own good) and she told me to call AAA and the hospital. I gave the towing company our location and call 911.

I made sure the doors were locked before I gazed through the windows waiting for any signs of the emergency vehicle.

I saw a figure walk towards the car and my eyes widened.

"I-Is that?"

The front of the car was smashed in by a fist as a familiar face glared at my through the windshield.

"Envy?"

* * *

Author Corner:

~Hehe cliffhanger AND plot twist. If you've read my other FMA series Not a Normal Girl you would know I LOVE plot twist and confusing my readers. I find it rather enjoyable.

~Reviews would be nice as well as constructive criticism and flames will be put of with water.

~Oh and Death the Kid says Hi...


	5. Chapter 5

Resonance

* * *

Ah! sorry for the horribly long wait! Here is chapter five finally! ENJOY!

* * *

Envy glared down at me, "Do you know how long it took me to track you down Fullmetal Pipsqueak?"

His form crackled as if he was going to change form put the glowing around him stopped and he remained the same. He growled and tried again, and again.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" He shouted at me.

I continued to smirk and I could hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance. Upon hearing them Envy growled and bolted into the near by woods. Lynelle was put onto a stretcher and her car was towed away.

I climbed in the back of the ambulance and glanced behind my shoulder to see where Envy went. He was gone but I had a feeling that he would follow us.

* * *

_How the hell did he get here in the first place? _I wondered.

The moment my eyes opened I instantly shut them. Why must hospital lights be so darn bright? One of life's many mysteries.

I tried sitting up but the pounding of my head made me stop.

_What the heck happened? _I wondered, opening my eyes again.

"Lynelle?"

I looked towards the door to see my mother.

"Hey mom." I said weakly.

Mom rushed over to me with worry in her eyes, "I should have told you to take the Montero since it has 4 wheel drive! I thought it was going to start snowing tomorrow-"

"Mom, I'm fine!" I cut her off, when she gets worried she rants and rants. "Just a slight head ache. Where's Ed? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, he's out in the waiting room."

The doctor came in and checked on my vitals before releasing me. She told me I had to take some medicine for migraines for a week but other then that I was fine.

"Envy? Are you sure you weren't just imaging things?" I asked, "You must have hit your head on the window."

Ed and I were sitting in my room after we got back from the hospital.

"Well either that or I imagined him breaking the front window of car." Ed said, "I have a feeling he's following us."

"What does he want?"

"Don't know, lets hope he doesn't cause any trouble though,"

I sighed, "I hope he doesn't show up at school."

* * *

"Oh what the hell."

Ed and I ducked around the corner and under the stairwell.

"What could he possibly accomplish coming here?" Ed hissed, "And his hair might be brown but it still looks like a freakin' palm tree."

"Maybe he wants to learn." I joked.

"Oh yes, then he'll be on the honor roll, join the basketball team, heck get himself a girlfriend." Ed said, rolling his eyes, "Think about it. He's obviously looking for me."

"Edan…Lynelle…why are you under the stairwell?"

Ed and I turned around to see Cathy.

"Talking about Bio!" I said, trying to get rid of any dirty thoughts she had in her mind.

"Really now?" Cathy smirked, "Bio eh?"

"You sick freak."

"I'm not the one hiding under a stairwell in the middle of passing."

"Well class is about to start better get going, come on Lynelle." Ed said, dragging me away from Cathy and her dirty thoughts.

During lunch I made sure to keep an eye out for Envy.

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid?" Scarlett asked, "Heard his hairs really weird."

"Oh yeah, he's in my English class." Braysen said, "His name is Evan or something.

Ed and I glanced at each other. I gave him a 'what-should-we-do?' looked and he simply shrugged.

After school I had cheer practice (football season was over now but we have a competitive cheer team- so that's what I do). I somehow got Ed interested in basketball and told him to consider trying out. Plus, he could hang with Brysen and Joe since they were going to try out.

"Do you know if Edan's going to try out for the basketball team?" Cathy asked as we took a water break.

I shrugged and I took a sip of my water bottle. "Dunno, guess I'll find out after practice."

"Ah I see." Cathy replied. "How's your head?"

I gingerly touch the spot on my temple that was still bruised, "It's okay. I take medicine so I don't get migraines or feel the pain from my bruise."

"That's good. So if you land on your head some how while doing a back tuck it won't hurt!"

"Um, I think it would still hurt." I said, rolling my eyes, "Just maybe a little less."

* * *

I stared blankly at the orange ball in my hands. The game that these people call basketball is strange. I mean all you do is shoot the ball through the hoop and depending on where you are on the court determines how many points you get? If that's the main objective of the game then why are there so many rules!

I absentmindedly dribbled the ball, heading over to where Brysen and Joe where warming up. Basketball was much more interesting to watch on TV.

"Have you ever played basketball?" Brysen asked, holding the ball under his arms.

"Nope." I replied. "We don't have this sport in Germany."

At least I don't think they do. I really wouldn't know because I'm not from Germany.

"Well it's a good think you have us two!" Joe grinned.

"We'll teach ya!" Brysen said. "Though you ain't gonna be as good as us but hey who knows."

_What did I get myself into? _I mentally groaned.

The basketball coach- Coach Zane- blew his whistle to signify that warm-up was over and that we'd be started drills.

_This is too easy. _I thought, as we did line drills. We ran from one end of the gym to the other and had to bend down and touch the line before dashing towards the other end.

"Wow you're quick for someone so short Ed!" Joe complimented.

My eye twitched and I tried to restrain myself from beating him to the ground. "Thanks I guess, just don't call me short again."

Joe blinked before smirking, "Don't like being called short eh?"

Before I could saying thing back we were then told to start another drill- this time doing the line drill while dribbling the ball. It wasn't too hard but it was a little challenging to keep the ball under control while running down the court.

Next, we were told to do some free throw shots. I watched carefully as Joe and Brysen took their shots and tried to mimicked the posture they took. Bend at the knees, flick the wrist while jumped just a bit. Somehow I got three of my five shots in- I was seriously expecting not to make any of them.

"For someone who's never played basketball you're pretty good." Brysen said, hitting my back.

"Er, thanks."

_At least he didn't say anything about my height. _

"But I still wonder if you're tall enough."

_That's it._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T REACH THE BASKETBALL HOOP!"

"He never said that." Joe muttered.

"But dude…you can't reach the basketball hoop." Brysen said.

_That's it their both on the list._

* * *

I met up with Ed, Brysen, and Joe after practice in the front lobby of the school.

"Hey! How was tryouts?" I asked, coming up to the three boys.

"It was alright." Ed muttered.

"He's just fretin' cause he can't reach the hoop." Brysen said.

I glanced over at Ed, "Um well-"

"Lynelle don't say anything." Ed glared.

"And what are you going to do if I do say something huh?" I asked, putting my face close to his. "What! What cha gonna do playa?"

Ed looked at my with wide eyes and confusion, "Uhh."

"Man your face!" Joe laughed, leaning on Brysen as he laughed too. "Your face! You look like you almost pissed yourself! Bry, Bry take a picture!"

Before Brysen could take out his phone Ed had already whipped the shocked look off his face and replaced it with a glare.

"Sorry forgot who I was talkin' too." I giggled, taking a step back. "Totally forgot you aren't use to that."

"It's because she's black." Joe said.

"Because…she's black?" Ed questioned.

"You're been hanging out with us for almost two months and you don't know the 'because I'm/you're black joke'?" Brysen asked.

"Uh…no?" Ed replied.

"Lynelle, we're gonna have to get him hip to this or he'll never survive with us very long." Brysen said. "I say we take the weekend and watch some Kevin Hart."

"Dude yeah!" I agreed. "Your house or mine?"

"Your house! Your mom can make us stuff!" Joe cut in.

"I'm…lost." Ed said.

"It's okay you'll soon be un lost my German friend." Brysen grinned, "You'll soon be the blackest German ever."

Ed looked at me with confusion and I simply smiled.

"Ignore his stupidity." I said, "Come on let's head home."

Ed nodded, picking up backpack from the ground and putting his over his shoulders.

"Need a ride home?" Joe asked.

"I don't trust either of you driving. I'll gladly walk no matter how cold it is." I said bluntly.

"Ouch, that hurt Lyn!" Brysen said with fake hurt look.

"You'll be fine." I smiled.

Ed and I headed out of he school in silence.

"Should I be scared about this up coming weekend?" Ed asked.

"Nah, you'll be fine…mentally scared but for the most part fine."

"Joy…"

* * *

Author Corner:

~Ed is going to have an interesting week end, huh?

~HOPE YOU LIKED!


	6. Chapter 6

Resonance

* * *

I felt is was necessarily to give a short description of "The Crew" just for visual sake so you somewhat know what they look like. I would also like to thank Cursed Bunny for the reviews she left me :D Thanks for the advice. Of course I would like to thank everyone else who has reviews thus far- so ENJOY!

* * *

The Crew:

**~Name: Lynelle Hendrix**

Age: 16; Junior

Height: 5'5

Hair Color: dark brown; wavy to mid-back

Eye Color: Hazel

Ethnicity: Mixed (black/white)

Sport: Cheerleading and a bit of golf

**~Name: Scarlett Lopez**

Age: 16; Junior

Height: 5'5

Hair Color: deep red; curly

Eye Color: dark blue

Ethnicity: Half-Mexican Half- Irish

Sport: none

**~Name: Ciara Winston**

Age: 15; Sophomore

Height: 5'3

Hair Color: black; braided and two shoulders

Eye Color: chocolate brown

Ethnicity: Black

Sports: none

**~Name: Mai James**

Age: 16; Sophomore

Height: 5'3

Hair Color: blonde; straight and an inch or two below shoulders

Eye Color: Brown

Ethnicity: White

Sports: Gymnastics

**~Brysen Woods**

Age: 17; Junior

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: black; cut short- under an inch

Eye Color: chocolate brown

Ethnicity: Black

Sport: Basketball

**~Joseph (Joe) Lincoln**

Age: 16; Junior

Height: 6'2

Hair Color: Blonde; cut short- under an inch

Eye Color: Blue

Ethnicity: White

Sports: Basketball

* * *

I walked into my apartment after a long day at school. I had made the JV basketball team with Joe while Brysen was put on Varsity. I sighed as I tossed my gloves onto the kitchen counter; flexing my auto-mail fingers. How on earth am I going to explain this? The only person that knows about my metal limbs is Lynelle (and Envy but he doesn't really count) and I wanted to keep it that way. For the time being I can get away with practicing in sweat pants and a long sleeve Under Armor shirt and a pair of thin gloves but when the season starts I don't think I can. Coach Zane is going to start asking questions and I won't be able to give him answers. If I only I could find a doctor; after hours and hours of searching on the internet of turns up with nothing-

_Unless I construct a skin line cover to go over my auto-mail._

I had seen where people had gotten prosthetic legs and such that matched their skin tone- nothing compared to auto-mail but it would do. If I could make a cover like the covers on those limbs I would put it on top of my auto-mail and be able to wear the basketball shorts.

_Plastic…plastic is probably what they're made of._

I made a mental note to use my free period tomorrow to look up more information. Until then I was going to finish my homework (which only was math so it should only take me, like, two minutes) and eat. I headed towards my pantry but a sharp knock on the front door made me stop.

_Who could that be? Lynelle possibly?_

I quickly tugged my gloves on just incase and opened the door. The person on the other side was the one person I didn't want to see.

"Envy what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"So this is where you live huh?" He said, pushing passed me. "I'll have to remember just incase I get kicked out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I glared. "You know what? I don't really care, just get out!"

"Oh come on! We're both in the same predicament. Stuck in an unknown world without anyone to turn to!" Envy said overdramatically, moving to the living room to sit down on the couch.

As Scarlett would say: Envy needs to get moving or my gun will have to resolve this issue. (Not that she had a gun on her…well actually I'm not sure really. It's Scarlett…)

I scoffed, "I have people to turn to actually." I scowled and trudged over to him. "Now get out."

"You're not going to make me sleep out on the street are you!"

"Of course I am! Where have you been sleeping the passed week?"

"Some cop picked me up and put me in something called Foster Care." He replied. "Though I'm not really complaining. I get free food and clothes. That's the only reason I'm going along with this school crap."

"How did you end up here in the first place?" I asked.

Though I want him gone I was genuinely curious about why he was even here.

Envy shrugged, "I got pulled into the Gate after you opened it to revive your brother."

Well the idiot _was_ rather close when I activated the Gate. I took my gloves off again while walking to the door.

"You can leave now." I said bluntly. "You said you have a place to stay."

"The old coot is annoying though. She's only keeping me in her house so she can get money." Envy said. "Though I hate you pipsqueak I would rather stay here."

My eye twitched, "Well I can tell you you're not staying here so get the hell out."

After five minutes of bickering and using brute force I was finally able to kick Envy out and get back to making dinner-which was ramen.

"Why couldn't that guy end up anywhere but here in this town." I muttered, slurping my noodles. "I'll have to tell Lynelle to watch out for him more."

* * *

For the past few days (it's Friday by the way) I've been using me free period to do some research about prosthetic limbs and so far I think I know what I'm going to do. I sat in the school library writing down what material I would need in order to pull this off. I wish there was more books on the subject so I wouldn't have to deal with using the computers but sadly the library didn't have any.

"Ay, Alaric."

My head snapped up and I saw Brysen moving to sit beside me.

"Oh, hey Brysen." I greeted.

"Man what you doing?" Brysen asked, looking at the computer screen. "Prosthetic limbs?"

"I-It's for an IB research project." I stammered.

The black boy beside me scoffed- rolling his dark brown eyes. "You smart people."

I bit my lip and decided to test the waters. "It's because I'm white huh?"

Brysen busted out laughing (getting shushed by the librarian in the processes). "Yeah man, totally. It's because you're white."

I let out a sigh of relief. I was afraid that I would sound stupid and embarrass myself.

"Ay!"

Brysen and I turned to see our red-haired friend trotting up to us.

"Hey Scarlett." I greeted, hoping she wasn't here to harass me.

"You two excited for tonight?" She asked, "Mai told me she's bringing a Ouija Board, but don't tell Lyn cause she'll flip."

Brysen looked at her wearily, "Don't you remember the last time Mai brought that thing? Joe and Lyn both almost peed themselves and left Ciara's house."

Scarlett grinned, "Yeah good times man, good times."

I looked between the two confused. What was a Ouija Board? Why would Lynelle be so afraid of it? The only things I know she's afraid of is 1. falling from a stunt in cheer and 2. Birds (irrational I know). I'm sure there's probably more but those are the only two things I know. We've never had a conversation about fears- I think it would turn very awkward.

"Have you ever used a Ouija Board?" Scarlett asked, blue eyes looking at me mischievously.

"Um, no." I replied hesitantly.

"Awesome! We can show you!" Scarlett said, "You'll have fun!"

"Or he'll be scarred for life." Brysen muttered.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and waved her right hand dismissively, "Oh what eva, you two need to lighten up! Or as my mom says: Tomar una cerveza y relajarse. "

I stared at her blankly, "What does that mean?"

"Grab a beer and relax!"

I seriously worry about her mental status.

* * *

Friday night soon rolled around with little to no injury. After work, Ed and I headed back to my house where we would get the final word on if the crew could come over.

"Hey Ma!" I called, jogging into the kitchen.

She was leaned over her laptop with papers scattered all around the kitchen table.

"Hm?" She muttered, signaling I had her attention.

"Can the crew come over?" I asked.

"Who does the crew consist of?" She asked, rising an eyebrow.

"The usual. Scarlett, Mai, Ciara, Joe, and Brysen and of course Ed who is almost always here anyway." I replied.

Ed gave a short wave from his spot on the couch from the living room. For the passed two months he's basically become family to us (plus my parents are his "legal guardians" to save him from going to the foster homes). I think it's mainly because mom feels like this is her chance to make up for what she did in the past. Though I never heard the full story; from what I've been told my mom had a friend whose parents died in a car accident and had no known family to take care of him. He was put through foster home after foster home until he ran from the system and got a place of his own where he struggled and fell into a life of drugs and alcohol. She's been beating her self up for years because she wasn't able to help him so when she sees Ed she sees the friend she "abandoned" and wants to help.

"Sure as long as your in the basement and quiet." She replied.

"Awesome sauce." I grinned, "Gracias Madre, I love you!"

She smiled as I kissed her cheek and said, "Yes, yes I'm sure."

It wasn't an hour after I got the official yes from my mom that the crew and I where chillin' in the basement watching Kevin Hart on the flat screen. I don't think I've heard Ed laugh this hard since he's been here.

"Guess what!" Mai grinned.

"I'm afraid to ask." Scarlett muttered.

"Um…what?" Ed asked cautiously.

"I brought a Ouija Board!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yes!" Scarlett shouted.

I could feel my stomach sink and my face become pale. "I swear if you bring that out I will set it on fire and throw it into the river."

"Agreed." Joe said, just as pale as I was.

"Don't be such scary cats." Mai scolded. "It's a fun game."

"No, no not really." I glared.

* * *

Lynelle and Joe sat on the couch as the rest of us gathered in a circle on the floor with the rectangular wooden board in the middle. Mai had turned the lights off and turned on a flashlight that she set near the board.

"Was turning off the lights really necessary?" I asked.

"Of course!" Mai replied. "It sets the mood."

Brysen turned his head towards Lynelle and Joe and asked, "You two okay over there? Not about to pee your pants are you?"

"Shut up and play the stupid game." Lynelle snapped, wrapping a purple fleece blanket around her in a protective manner.

Joe sat rather close to her trying to look like he wasn't about to faint. Obviously he had a very strong disliking to the game I'm about to play.

"Joe why don't you just hold Lyn's hand or sit on her lap?" Scarlett joked.

Joe's face set in a scowl and scooted a little away from Lynelle but still close.

_Maybe I shouldn't be playing this…_

"Alright, put your hand on the indicator." Mai instructed, putting her right hand on the tip of the wooden dial.

The three of us nodded and placed a finger or two on the dial.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You ask it questions." Mai replied.

"It? What's it?"

"The spirit."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Spirit?"

"Yeah, this is what it's used for. To talk to spirits."

I glanced at Lynelle who was looking the wooden board wide-eyed.

"Er, okay then." I muttered. "Uh, so Mr. Ghost-"

"You don't know if it's a guy or not!" Scarlett interrupted. "Ask if it is!"

I rolled my eyes and tried again. "So ghost, are you a guy?"

My eyes widened as the dial slowly moved under my finger. I could hear Lynelle whimper and Joe clutch the leather couch. The dial moved to no and stopped.

"Oh so, you're a girl." Brysen said.

"Well, Ms. Ghost do you have anything to tell us?" Scarlett asked.

Slowly the dial moved again under our fingers; spelling a message out.

"You're-" Brysen muttered.

"Dead-" Mai said.

"Edward-" Scarlett whispered.

"Elric." I finished, eyes widening.

The dial then moved over to good-bye. I took my hand away from the dial and looked the board in shock. How the hell did this thing know my name?

* * *

Authors Corner:

~Honestly I think the Ouija Board is the stupidest thing in history but hey, what eva! It made for interesting twist in Ed's life haha

~ Hope you liked this chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

Resonance

* * *

It wasn't too long of a wait was it? School has started now so it will probably take me even longer to update but I'll try

* * *

I jumped to my feet so fast that I never thought I could move that quick. I smacked the light switch violently until the lights came on and I sprinted up the stairs.

"Dad!" I screamed. "Dad our basement is haunted!"

My dad was sitting on the couch watching TV and his gaze tore away from the screen to look at me confused. "Our basement is what?"

"Haunted! Our bloody basement is haunted!" I shouted.

"Shut up Lynelle!" Jaxon called from his room upstairs. "I'm trying to write a paper!"

"Then go stay in the dorm that dad is paying for!"

My dad stood up and went downstairs to see my pale friends looking dazed and confused.

"Really guys, a Ouija Board?" He asked, picking the dumb thing off the floor. "You couldn't just watch a movie?"

"Sorry Mr. Hendrix," Mai said sheepishly.

"Lyn why are you screaming?" Mom asked, coming down in her purple fuzzy robe. Obviously I woke her up and my dad was on duty to make sure we didn't do something stupid. Too late.

"Sorry ma." I apologized.

"Mrs. Hendrix can you band Ouija Boards from ever coming into the house?" Joe asked, wrapped in the purple blanket I had abandoned in my haste to escape the basement.

Mom rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs, probably wondering why teenagers were so stupid.

"I'll put this upstairs on the kitchen counter for you Mai. You can get it on your way out." Dad said, going back upstairs as well.

"Well, that was interesting," Brysen said after a wave of silence went by. "Too bad Ciara wasn't here for it. She would have tried to have another conversation with it."

"By interesting you mean terrifying?" I asked, trying to pull my blanket out of Joe's grip. "Give me my blanket!"

"We can share." Joe said.

"No, it's mine!"

I finally tugged the blanket out of his hands and wrapped it around me protectively. "I don't feel safe in this basement."

"So, does anyone know who Edward Elric is?" Scarlett asked.

"Isn't he that one guy from that one show that Lynelle had a crush on and we kept telling her that he was just a silly cartoon character and that she needed a life?" Mai asked.

"Oh yeah!" Brysen explained.

Ed gave me a confused glance while I buried my face into my blanket in embarrassment.

"Oh please guys, I'm sure that there's other people named Edward Elric." I said.

"Yes, but not in this basement," Scarlett pointed out. "I mean unless one of us has changed our names or something and none of us know about it."

"I think you're over thinking all of this." I muttered.

"Am I now? Dude, a ghost just told us that she wanted to kill someone named Edward Elric," Scarlett said. "I mean I think we should think about this. Just don't hurt yourself too much Brysen."

"Yeah we should think about this- hey!" Brysen glared.

"Got any thoughts, Ed?" Mai asked curiously.

Ed shrugged nonchalantly, "It's odd I guess."

I could tell that the gears were turning in his head. He was trying to figure out how this was scientifically possibly. I don't think he's come up with anything.

"Well!" Joe raised his voice, "Let's do something else."

I lifted my head and looked at the wall clock. "Well it's only eleven and you all are going home at one; how about we-"

"Go crash Lisa's party!" Scarlett grinned widely. "Please!"

I rolled my eyes, "Like my parent's will let me go."

Scarlett stood up and trotted over to the basement window. "They don't need to know."

My home was built with a semi-above ground basement so you could open the windows and crawl out if you wanted to- not that I've tried this.

"Yeah! Your dad will come down at one because that's when we need to go but we'll be back by then. We can crash the party for an hour and a half." Mai grinned.

Where is Ciara when I really need her? She'd be the voice of reason and talk my psycho friends out of this stunt. Too bad she got herself grounded at the last minute.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ed said, obviously not liking the idea of sneaking out.

"We won't get caught," Scarlett said. "I promise!"

"You guys can go ahead if you want too," I said.

"You're coming too." Brysen said, pulling me off the couch by my wrist.

After many moments of struggling and basically shoving Ed and I out the window I found myself trudging down the sidewalk in the late-October air. I felt my stomach drop with each step I took because I could only fathom the consequences of this adventure.

"Look there's her house." Scarlett said, pointing to the house that had strobe lights flashing. "Her parents must be out of town."

"Obviously," Mai rolled her eyes. "Leggo!"

"Leggo?" Ed muttered from beside me. "As in those toys?"

I rolled my eyes over to him. "No, it means lets go."

Honestly you'd think that he's been around us long enough to know this stuff but no- Ed is…well clueless in a sense.

The crew and I walked up the long drive way that was littered with red cups that had God-knows-what in them. The front door was ajar so Brysen simply pushed it open and we where in. The music was ridiculously loud, people where grinding all over the places, making out on the couch and alcohol was being drank like water. All in all it was disgusting and I wish I wasn't here.

"Come on!" Scarlett shouted over the music.

She took my wrist and dragged me through the huge home. Lisa's parents where doctors-surgeons to be exact- so it's not a surprise that they live in a bloody mansion.

"Lyn!"

I cringed when I saw a drunken Steven stumble over to me. He was the last person I wanted to see. We dated freshmen and sophomore year until he left me because- and I quote, "I wasn't doing what he wanted to do". Awesome huh?

The brunet boy in front of me finally reached Scarlett and I and grinned at me in a drunken manner. "I didn't know Lisa invited you."

I blanched and started scooting away with out a word.

"Scram Steven." Scarlett glared, putting herself between me and him. I love my friends, they always are there to protect me and I'm there to do the same.

"Lyn we got trouble," Mai said, forcing me to turn my attention to her. "Ed's gone and I think Lisa sunk her fake claws into him."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, "Did he willing go?"

"Don't know. One minute he was beside me and the next minute he wasn't."

"Lyn I was talking to you." Steven called as I was began to walk away with Mai.

"Well I don't want to have anything to do with you." I said over my shoulder before turning into the living room where all the grinding was happening.

"Damn it why does he gotta be so short?" Joe muttered, joining Mai and I on the search for Ed. Brysen was somewhere in the house causing mayhem like only he could do and I could only hope that no one gets hurt in one of his stunts.

I finally wiggled my way through the crowed and found Ed looking at Lisa like a deer in the headlights. Her skimpy clothing caused him to blush but I could tell he didn't like the way she was trying to push up on him; it just wasn't he character.

"Ay Lisa!" I called, walking over to them with my head held high. I might let my guard down when I'm around Steven but I never let it down when I'm around Lisa. This girl knows how to use mind tricks to the fullest and I refused to be trapped in it.

"Why are you here?" She glared, brown eyes blazing at me. "I definitely didn't invite you."

I let a smirk play on my face, "Well that's just too bad. Now would you step away from Ed and let the boy breath?"

Lisa flipped a few dirty blond locks over her shoulders and placed her hands on her slim waist. "Why do you always feel like you gotta come over and 'save' him from me. I'm just having fun and you act like you're his mother!" she paused and smirk tugged at her lips, "Is it because you like him? I'm a treading into your territory."

I scowled, "I'm not acting like his mother, I'm acting like his friend. He obviously doesn't want you getting all up on him, ight?"

Lisa turned towards Ed and gave him a mock sweet smile. "Edan, is it true that you don't want me as Lynelle says 'all up on you'? Is it true that you want anything to do with me. It would break my heart if you did."

I was tempted to shank this girl on the spot but at this current moment in time I was weaponless.

"W-well," Ed stammered quietly.

"Hm?" Lisa said, leaning closer. "Speak up dear I couldn't here you. The music is so loud."

Ed glanced over to me and all I could do is shake my head. This was all ridicules and I wanted nothing more then to go to sleep.

"No answer huh?" Lisa smirked, leaning back. "I think you're reading him wrong Lynelle."

"I'm not reading anything wrong!" I snapped.

"Am I making you mad?" Lisa asked, cocking her head to the side "innocently".

_Calm down Lynelle. Count to ten. Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, siete-_

"Ed how about I show you around the house while Lynelle tries to become my civilized. How about we start with my room?"

_Screw counting, I let her count how many of my knuckles leave a bruise on her face!_

Ed shook his head and moved away from her. "No, I think it's time for me to be heading home."

He turned away from her and grabbed my forearm before wiggling through the sea of teens to the front door.

"You found him." Mai sighed in relief.

"Yeah he was with Lisa." I muttered bitterly.

"Oh," Mai deadpanned. "Are you alright Ed? Still got your sanity?"

"I guess?" Ed answered. "Where's Scarlett, Joe, and Brysen?"

Mai shrugged, "I'm on front door duty. You know so if the cops come I can warn you guys."

"LOPEZ!"

"Oh shoot was that Lisa?" Mai asked, eyes darting over to the entrance of the living room.

Ed ran a frustrated hand through his black hair, "What did Scarlett do now?"

"Fight, fight, fight!" We heard the crowed shout.

Mai, Ed, and I bolted away from the door and into the living room where we had to stand on top of the coffee table to see what was happening. Scarlett straddle Lisa's waist while she threw punches.

"The next time you decide to make out with the guy you know I'm dating and bother my friends in the same night you'll think twice won't you?" Scarlett shouted, throwing punches with each word. "I'm sick and tired of your conniving ass!"

"Shoot Scarlett snapped," Mai said wide-eyed. "What do we do?"

"What can we do?" I told her. "I would not intervene in any fight Scarlett is in. She's from the freakin' south side of Chicago! She was born a fighter!"

From the open window on the other side of the room sirens could be heard and everyone froze.

"Everyone scatter!" Someone shouted.

And scatter we did.

I tried to keep my friends in my sight but it was extremely hard when people where running around drunk and confused.

"Lyn, don't stop running to we get to the back of your house!" Scarlett shouted from behind me.

I saw the rest of the crew running in the direction of my house as well. All of us are relatively fast but obviously a police car is faster.

"All you of stop." The officer demanded from his microphone.

"What do we do?" Mai asked.

"We have to stop." I growled, slowing down my sprint to a jog and then to a walk.

The officer patted us down for drugs and made us take a breathalyzer. None of us had taken a sip of alcohol while we where there so luckily we wouldn't be charged with underage drinking charges. We where placed in the back of the police van and taken to the local station where we sat in silence; waiting for our parents and hoping God would just strike us down now.

* * *

Author Corner:

1.) Seeing as I've never been to any parties with drinking at I had to use my imagination and what I've seen in movies to write this chapter. Hopefully it came out good :D

2.) Ed has been scarred for life, huh?


	8. Chapter 8

Resonance

* * *

Hurray! I finally got to business and busted this chapter out! :) So no, I didn't die- my Junior year of high school has just been a pain in the butt plus sport practice. Anywho, ENJOY

* * *

The ride home from the police station was dead silent but as soon as we stepped into the house the flood gates opened.

"What the hell possessed you to sneak out of the house?" Mom shouted, her eyes glaring at me. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be out this late at night? Anything could have happened and I wouldn't have known anything about it."

I let her rant while keeping my gaze at the floor. I deserved this emotional beating; it was stupid to sneak out.

Mom turned her attention from me to Ed in an even gaze.

"Edan," She began. "Because technically you aren't my own child there's nothing much I can do to do, count your self blessed."

"Am I still allowed over Mrs. Hendrix?" Ed asked meekly.

"Yes," She replied. "Just expect that you will be helping out around the house whenever you come." She cut her eyes over to me. "You on the other hand are mine so you can expect much worse."

I scowled and crossed my arms across my chest. _I bet she won't let me go to Homecoming. _

"Can you take Edan home?" Mom asked my father.

Dad nodded and motioned for Ed to follow him to the garage.

"Bye Ed." I said, slinging an arm over his shoulder, "I'll see you Monday, kay?"

Ed gave me a small smile, "Yeah."

When he was gone I went to my room and buried myself under my purple covers wanting to sleep forever.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and guess who was walking to school in the freezing cold? Yeah, me. My parents took my car away for the next week and a half (I somehow talked them out of a month). When I arrived at school I found the crew in the commons area.

"I'm grounded till the middle of next month," I heard Scarlett complain as I came into ear shot. "I can't believe their making me miss homecoming!"

Ciara looked at them wearily, "I still can't believe you guys did that."

I finally made it over to their table and sat between Ed and Mai, "Yeah well you weren't there to be the voice of reasoning."

"Aren't you second in command when it comes to that?" Ciara asked.

I shrugged, "My words obviously don't hold as much weight as yours."

"Are you grounded Ed?" Brysen asked, taking a bite of his muffin.

Ed looked up from his Pre-Calc book, "Uh no."

"What?" Mai and Joe shouted at the same time.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Scarlett glared jealously.

Ed shrugged and half-lied, "Well it's not like I was drunk or anything. They just told me not to do it again."

"Lucky," Brysen grumbled.

Once the bell rang we all headed into different directions.

"Hey Lynelle!" A voice sang behind me.

_Why? _I inwardly groaned. _Why me?_

"What do you want Evan?" I asked, turning around. "Or should I say Envy?"

Envy grinned, "No, no just Evan is fine."

I scowled and couldn't help but chuckled in my head. _His hair still looks like a palm tree._

"Ay, ever hear of a barbershop? I know of a really good one you could go to." I insulted him with a smirk

Envy's grin faulted, "Ever heard of plastic surgery? You could really use one."

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt to insult me. "Keep trying, I'm sure one day your insult will hurt me. Now if you would excuse me I must get to class."

Not that I actually wanted to go to my first class of the day. Oh how I hate Team Sports.

"Well it just so happens that we're going to the same class." Envy smirked.

"Huh?"

It was then I realized we were going in the same direction- the gym. Awesome. I groaned and started walking faster- hoping to get away from him quickly.

_Not only did my weekend suck but my Monday too? I need a Twix bar._

* * *

School finally ended and I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I could go home and sink down into my blankets with a good book and hot chocolate; perfect why to unwind from a stressful Monday.

"Guess who is actually going to go home and study?" Scarlett said.

"Who, you?" Mai laughed.

"Sadly, that's all my parents said I could do unless I wanted to work at their shop." Scarlett groaned, pulling her red hair into a messy bun. "It sucks!"

"Well guess who can't cheer for a week and can't go to work cause I don't have a ride?" I said, "Me!"

"Alright so it's a official," Joe started. "All of our lives- except Ed's and Ciara's- suck."

Ciara nodded, "Pretty much."

We arrived at the corner of a busy intersection where Brysen pushed a button to activate the crosswalk.

"Coach benched Ed, Brysen, and I for the next two games," Joe said. "Which means we don't get to play the PC game."

"But that's the biggest game of the year!" Mai protested, "He can't do that!"

"Well he's the coach so obviously he can." Ed said wearily.

Ed has been telling me about the huge PC game for a few days now and now that he couldn't play I bet he felt angry. Even if he was only on JV the PC game was huge. Portage Central- or PC for short- was our cross town rival and both the JV and varsity games would be packed.

The crosswalk turned green and we began to make our way across. After that everything seemed to go into slow motion. A few cars honked their horns; someone on the side screamed. I turned my head and saw a red Honda barreling towards us.

"Mai, Lyn, move!" I heard someone shout.

Then in an instant a wall of concrete was in front of me and I felt a hand clasp over mine.

"Come on!" the person shouted, tugging me along as they ran.

My mind finally caught up to all that had just happened and I looked as saw that Ed was the one pulling me along as we ran away from the scene. I spared a look back and saw my friends looking at Ed wide-eyed as they ran behind us. Back at the intersection many people had gotten out of their cars to take a closer look at the phenomenon that had just happened in front of them- over half of them had their phones out taking pictures.

"I bet have of those people have that on camera," I heard Ed mutter.

We didn't stop running till we were at his apartment. All of us piled into his small living room while Ed locked the door behind us.

"Dude," Joe breathlessly whispered. "Dude…dude-"

"How the hell did you do that?" Scarlett shouted, grabbing Ed's gloved hands and inspecting them. "How did you make freaking concrete move?"

Ed snatched his hands back, "It's hard to explain."

I took the remote from the coffee table and clicked the TV on. Of course the incident was all over the news.

"A teen boy had miraculously moved over at least a ton worth of concrete to protect his two friends from being hit but a driver that ran the red light." A female news reporter stated. The clip of what had happened then rolled and I realized that Mai and I were right in the path of the car. When the clip stopped the reporter stood at the site of the accident, gesturing over to the slab of concrete that was still raised. She and the cameraman moved to show the smashed Honda.

"The driver of the Honda is in critical condition at this time. Many witnesses have said that the teens that were walking across the street go to their local school and the boy that had created the wall was relatively new to area so not much is known about him. More information will be given when we see the police report. Back to you Jerry."

I turned the TV off and sunk into the couch, "This is bad."

"I know," Ed said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I'll have to do a lot of damage control."

I momentarily ignored my friends confused faces so I could focus on Ed. "I don't think you'll be able to Ed. I mean they have it on tape and will have our names by the end of the night."

"Well we have to do something." Ed argued, "We- I can't just sit here and I'm basically wanted!"

"Wait a minute!" Ciara cut in. "I don't really know what's going on but Ed you didn't do anything wrong. You save Mai and Lynelle from getting hit by that car. That has to count for something."

Oh Ciara, always the voice of reason. What would I do with out her.

"Ciara's right Ed," I said, standing up from the couch. "I mean, it's not like once they find you they'll try and experiment on you."

My statement hung in the air. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. That could happen though; they might want to experiment on Ed.

Ed sighed roughly, "I'm the only one that can do alchemy here Lynelle, of course they're going to want to experiment and asked questions. That's just how humans are. If you don't understand something- experiment."

"You don't know that though." Ciara argued, walking closer to Ed. "I mean where would you go Ed?" She then glanced around the small apartment. "You're the only one that lives here, aren't you?"

Ed narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ciara said, reading his reaction.

"Am I the only one that's lost here?" Brysen asked looking at Ciara, Ed, and I blankly.

"Nope, I'm just as lost as you," Scarlett replied. Joe and Mai agreeing with her.

Ciara looked at Ed with calculating brown eyes, "No I'm just as lost as you guys. I'm just trying to get the basics."

Ciara's been watching why too much NCIS and CSI: Miami. I could see the gears turning in her head as if this is an investigation and she must solve the case. In this case her mission is to figure out Ed and who or what he is.

There was a sharp knock on the front door that made us all stiffen. Ed pushed himself off the wall and went to open the door only halfway.

"Are you Edan Alaric?" A man asked.

I couldn't see what he looked like because the door was in the way but from the tone of his voice I could only guess he was a cop.

"Yes." Ed replied tensely.

"I'm going to need you to come with me."

* * *

Authors Corner:

~Plot twist!

~Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Resonance

* * *

Hey look an update :D

* * *

I sat in small room with a man that looked less then friendly. His tall, built form hovered over me from the other side of the table- blue eyes piercing through me like knives. As we sat in silence he was trying to figure me out; I wasn't going to help him with that. I sat moodily with my arms crossed; leaning back in the chair so it balanced on the back two legs.

"So tell me Edan," The man finally said. "Who do you live with? I've looked through your papers and found you live alone but it also states you have guardians

in this town."

_Please don't call the Hendrix's. _I silently begged. _I don't know how I would explain any of this to them and Lynelle wouldn't be able to either._

I simply stared back at him blankly. "Why should I give you answers when I don't even know your name?"

The man narrowed his eyes at my responses; he obviously wasn't use to dealing with teenagers. "Special Agent Grandich."

"Well, Grandich when can I go home? I'm hungry," I said.

The dark haired man glared down at me, "Well, then let's get this over with shall we?" he turned the chair on his side of the table around so he was sitting backwards on it. "Who do you live with?"

Well, since I'm here might as well have some fun with this. "With me, myself, and I."

Grandich scowled but continued on, "You're guardians are David and Katrina Hendrix, correct."

"If that's what the paper says."

"How exactly did you create that wall of concrete?" He asked, pushing aside his folder. I guess he wanted to get this over as quickly as possible now.

I shrugged, "Don't know."

His eyes narrowed even more (if possible), "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that, I don't know," I replied. "I just wanted to protect my friends."

"There has to be an explanation to your...magic."

"It's not magic," I blurted.

Grandich lifted an eyebrow, "Well then what is it?"His gaze made me feel cornered but I wasn't going to cave in. How could I when this guy wouldn't understand a thing?

* * *

I was worried. More like extremely worried. Ed hadn't been back for the rest of the school week and rumors where flying around. We went to the police after he had been gone for the rest of Monday and Tuesday. I was frustrated that they didn't give us any information and found it incredibly suspicious and could only pray that my worse fears weren't coming true.

"Lynelle, do you have any idea how Ed did that stunt?" My mother had asked.

I could only shrug and deny that I knew what this supposed "magic" was.

I groaned and raked my fingers through the knots in my hair. I couldn't concentrate on my Pre-Calc homework because I was so worried. I shoved the heavy book off my bed and buried my head into my fluffy purple pillow. Though Ed and I have only known each other for a few months I felt like one of my best friends was gone.

"Lynelle!" I heard my dad shout. "Come do the dishes."

I sighed and rolled out of bed. "Coming!"

After scrubbing down the pots and pans from tonight's dinner, I headed back to my room. As I reached out to open the door, I heard something fall to the floor and a low curse.

_Umm…okay, that's weird. _

I cracked open my door and peeked inside. My eyes widened as I watched Ed pick up the books he had knocked over while trying to get in through my window. I walked into my room and locked the door behind me.

"Is there a reason why you couldn't just use the door like a normal person?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I tried to look serious but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He was safe and I was grateful that he didn't look physically damaged.

He gave me a small smile before plopping down on my bed looking exhausted. "Hi to you too."

"Hi," I said, sitting on corner of my bed. "But seriously what happened to you? Everyone was worried."

"Some scientist came in," Ed replied. "They came from some placed called Black Mesa. Ever heard of them?"

I shook my head and said, "I guess we shouldn't be too surprised that scientist wanted to take a look at your alchemy."

"I guess," Ed muttered.

"Did they take you into custody?"

"The scientist tried to take me to some place called New Mexico where they wanted to run tests on me," He replied. "I ended up escaping but I bet they're going to try and find me again."

"New Mexico?" I said with a small frown. "Well it's a good thing you escaped because you wouldn't be getting back here anytime soon if they took you."

"And why's that?"

I took out my history book and showed him the map of the United States. "This is where we are. This is where New Mexico is."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The book landed on the floor with a loud thud and I looked back at his tired form. "What are you going to do now?"

"Don't know," He replied. "Get out of the state probably."

"Ed, you wouldn't know what to do from there. You know nothing about our country really."

"I know how to use the currency here and just finished drivers education meaning I can get my license soon," He said. "I think I'll be fine."

I tried to rack my brain for a solution of any kind. Black Mesa was going to come after him sooner or later meaning that there was a slim chance I'd ever see him again if they took him. I'm guessing they had seen his auto-mail and probably wanted to dig deeper into that.

"Well," He sighed sitting up. "Better get going."

"Huh?" I blinked, snapping myself out of thought. "Where?"

Ed shrugged, "I'm pretty good at finding places to stay. Really Lyn I've been on my own for years I can take care of myself."

"But you had Al with you," I argued. "And this place is still new to you."

"There were a lot of places new to me in Amestris and I still got around fine." He headed towards my window and opened it.

"But still anything could happen! What if…if-"

He tried to give me a reassuring smile. "Honestly you worry too much. You're just like Winry."

_Bleh, how dare you compare me to her. _I thought. No, I was not a fan of his auto-mail mechanic at all.

"And I have every right to be," I said as I watched him start to step out onto the tree outside my window.

"Stay safe," was all he said before he was completely gone from my field of vision.

What could I say to make him stay? What kind of friend was I to let him go out like this alone? Questions swirled around my head until I was dizzy and had to crawl under my covers. I stared at my window hoping he would come back but he never did.

**~.~**

The next day was a Saturday so I sat and lounged around in a sweatshirt and yoga pants. It was around noon when I heard the doorbell but I didn't feel like pausing my game of Call of Duty.

"Lynelle can you get that?" Mom called from her office.

I sighed and paused my game before heading to the front door. Hope filled me as I thought that maybe Ed would be on the other side of the door but when I opened the door all I found was a blond haired woman in a very expensive suit.

"Hello, is this the Hendrix residence?" She asked.

"Yes it is," I replied. "Is there anything you need?"

She stared at me for a moment before replying, "Is one of your parents home?"

"Yes," I answered, letting her in the house. "Mom!"

Mom walked into the living room briskly, trying to straighten her uncombed hair out with her fingers. "Hello, I'm Katrina Hendrix. And you are?"

"Holly Tate," The petite blond replied, shaking mom's hand. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure," Mom replied and led the woman into the kitchen.

I went back over to the TV and started playing Call of Duty again.

"I wanna play!" Gabby said, plopping down next to me.

"Too bad I'm playing," I told her. "This game isn't for little kids."

"Then why are you playing it?" She retorted.

"Because shut up I'm older then you," I replied lamely. I just wanted the pipsqueak to go away.

There were a few moments of silence before she broke it by saying, "Where has Ed been lately?"

Cue me shooting many civilians on accident. "Huh?"

"Ed," She said. "Where is he? I haven't seen him lately."

We've been keeping his disappearance from her for a while because we didn't know how she'd take the news. Ed was like a big brother to her.

"He's been busy," I replied, trying to focus on my game.

"Oh," She muttered, getting up and going back upstairs.

I spent the next thirty minutes playing CoD. I paused when I realized I was thirsty and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, you want me to sign a waiver to have Edan tested?"

Hold on, rewind, what? Tested? Tested for what? I'm 99.9% sure he doesn't have HIV or something. Then again…no, I'm pretty sure he doesn't…I hope. That would be a rather awkward conversation.

"We just want to know if his powers are a threat to society," Holly replied. "Him running away doesn't really help either."

Mom frowned and clutched the fabric of her sweatpants. "He's scared. He doesn't know what you're going to do to him."

"He knows, we explained everything to him. We just want to see what he can do."

I decided to quietly tiptoe in to get a can of Mountain Dew.

"Lynelle," Busted.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"Do you know where Ed is?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No I don't. I haven't seen him since he was taken into custody." I eyed Holly suspiciously. "Does she know?"

"No I don't," Holly butted in. "This family is written as his guardian so I came here."

"What exactly are you guys testing?" I asked.

"His powers of course," She replied. "He called it alchemy."

Mom frowned as stood up, "I'll give it all the consideration it needs." which meant that she wasn't going to think about it at all. "Please leave."

Holly's brown eyes narrowed before standing up and placing her papers back into her black binder. "Very well."

After Holly left Mom went back to her office to probably research Black Mesa. I finally got my Mountain Dew and went back to playing Call of Duty.

* * *

I gazed out the window as the many towns along the train tracks went by. With a sigh I started shuffling through songs on the small Ipod Shuffle Lynelle had given me not too long ago. Since she had gotten a new Ipod Touch, she never used this old model so she gave it to me. Though I didn't like some of the music she had on it, it made a train ride go fast.

"Now arriving at Chicago Union Station," a woman said over the intercom.

I grabbed my duffle bag from the floor and put it over my shoulders. After getting off the train, I grabbed a map from a booth and tried to figure out where to go.

_This city is huge! _I thought. I've never been in a city this big or busy. Central was never even this crowded. I decided to follow the flow of people so I could try and figure out where I should go. I passed restaurants, clothing stores, hotels. I decided my first priority was to find somewhere to stay.

_Didn't Lyn say something about her family owning a townhouse down here? _I asked myself. _But that would require calling her…_

I took a seat on a bench that over looked a river. As the sun was setting, it was starting to get colder and my thin jacket wasn't working well for me. I pulled out my small pre-paid cell phone from my pocket and stared at it for a moment. To call or not to call. I noticed a few text from her asking me where I was but she hasn't texted me since I left her house the other night.

_Well, it's either call, sleep in the streets, or pay for an expensive hotel. And it's not like I get military discount here. _

After a few more moments of contemplating, I decided to call her.

"What?" She answered coldly. "You know you're pretty much busted here. Mom's even more curious about you and has been researching Black Mesa and alchemy for the last couple of hours. All she needs to know is your real name and she'll know even more about the kind of alchemy you do and all the pieces of the puzzle will fall into place."

"And I think you know numerous reasons why she can't know that," I said. "Look, I doing this to protect you and your family. You guys don't need to be dragged into this."

"Too bad I'm already apart of this," She said. I could almost hear her scowl on the other end. I think she was happy to hear from me but was pissed off as well. "A scientist named Holly came over and tried to talk mom into signing a waiver."

"A waiver for what?"

"To do testing one you."

I twitched at the word "testing". "What did your mom tell her?"

"Basically no," She replied. There was silence for a moment before she said, "So what is the real reason you called?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the townhouse that your family owns is."

"Are you in Chicago?"

"Possibly."

She groaned and I heard something being thrown. "You're so frustrating! Just tell me!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, because knowing you you'd probably try and find me. I just want to know of somewhere to stay at just in case I do decide to go to Chicago."

"So you're still in Michigan?"

"Possibly."I hear another groan before she told me the address of the townhouse and how to get in. "Thanks Lyn."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You won't tell your parents will you?"

"I guess not," She replied. "Just don't break anything. I'll warn you if my dad is going to be there."

"Why would he?"

"He does a lot of business in Chicago so he tends to stay down there for at least a week every month. That's the main reason why we have it."

"I see," I muttered. "Well, I gotta get going. Thanks again."

"Yeah whatever," Was her moody response.

I was about to hang up but hesitated when she said, "Will you come back anytime soon?"

"I don't know."

There was silence before she said, "Call me if you need me. " And then she hung up. I felt bad for not telling her where I was but I figured I was protecting her and her family.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I found the townhouse overlooked Lake Michigan. I walked into the spotless town house and walked around it for a bit. It had a standard kitchen and living room with a bathroom downstairs and a laundry room adjacent to it while upstairs there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I walked into what looked like a girl's room and guessed that Lynelle and Gabby shared it when they were here.

"Is that me?"

I bent to get a better look at her bookshelf and found a few books that had me on the cover. I paged through one of them and was surprised to see Winry scribbled out of one of the pages.

"Uh, okay then. Lynelle you are a strange person," I muttered before putting the book back.

I left the room and opted to put my stuff on the living room floor before going to raid the kitchen. It was mostly canned food and a few packs of ramen. Seeing, as they don't stay here much they don't need to keep the kitchen stocked all the time.

"Guess tonight's dinner will be ramen."

As I ate dinner, I logged onto the desktop computer that was in the corner of the living room. Now that I was here, I didn't know what to do next. I guess I could get a job, but where at? I saw law firms and corporate buildings as I walked here but I didn't have the skills for those jobs (age wasn't an issue because I could always forge a few papers.

_What if I went to college? What if I could blend into the crowed enough so no one would even wonder who I was? _I asked myself. _I'm sure Black Mesa wouldn't look for me on a college campus. However, at the same time I wouldn't put it passed them._

I decided it was worth a shot and began researching Northwestern University since it wasn't far from here.

* * *

"He's so damn frustrating!" I hissed, chucking my phone across my bed. "He won't tell me where he is but he'll ask me for a place to stay."

I kept replaying our conversation in my head and felt angrier and angrier. However, at the same time, the rational part of my brain was saying that he was doing to protect me. Of course the stubborn side of me would override it by saying, "That doesn't mean he can't tell me where he is!"

I glanced at my calendar and noticed I had a four-day weekend coming up.

_Hmm, _I smirked.

With a grin, I trotted downstairs to mom's office. "Hey mom."

"Hm?" She answered face still glued to the computer.

"Is it okay if I go to the townhouse next weekend? I've wanting to check out Northwestern and UIC for a while," I said. "That and there's some things there I forgot over the summer. I promise I won't be out at night and I'll call you whenever I go out. You know I will."

She glanced up at me, "How do you think you're getting there?"

I shrugged, "I could take the train or drive."

She gave me a look. "I'm not letting you drive."

"Train then?"

She sighed, "Yeah sure, I'll order the tickets for you now."

I crossed the room to give her a hug and kiss her cheek. "Thanks mom I love you!"

"Oh I'm sure," She smiled. "Now, get going I have work to do."

I smiled as I walked to my room and thought, _score! _

I don't know if it was stupid or not to see if Ed was in Chicago but it was worth a shot. Plus, I could do some winter shopping while I was there. I could risk Ed being pissed at me for that. It's a two in one deal really; knowing where Ed was and shopping.

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Hope you liked this! Reviews would be awesome! :D

~Hmm...should I get Ed and Lynelle together at some point or should they just stay friends? I don't really care either way but I would like opinions.


	10. Chapter 10

Resonance

* * *

Hey look an update!

* * *

When my four day weekend came around I hopped on a train to Chicago Friday morning. Mom changed her mind about me going alone so I had Scarlett and Brysen come with me.

"It's so cold!" Scarlett shuddered when we stepped out of the train station.

"It's cold in Michigan too," Brysen said. "Stop complaining'"

Scarlett glared at him while I tried to wave down a cab. Once I did we headed to the townhouse.

_Is Ed there? _I wondered.

When we arrived at the town house I noticed a duffle bag tucked into a corner in the living room.

_So he is here, _I thought. _Where is he right now?_

I didn't tell my friends the actual reason for this trip but I figured that I'd explain it to them later. I don't exactly know how well a conversation that started with, "So, we're here because Ed- who is actually an anime character- is being hunted by some company called Black Mesa who wants to experiment on him." would go.

I'm sure that would be an awesome conversation.

"Let's go shopping!" Scarlett shouted taking off her flats and pulling on her brown Ugg boots. She then rummaged through her suitcase before pulling out a purple scarf that looked nice with her grey Northface, longsleved black shirt and skinny jeans. "I am now ready to face the cold."

"As long as we get to go to Garret's Popcorn," Brysen said.

"Hey, you could just stay here," Scarlett said.

"Yep, and let you two defenseless girls get kidnapped."

"Hey," I protested. "I'm not defenseless! I have pepper spray in my purse."

Brysen rolled his eyes before throwing me my black Northface. "Lets just go get something to eat. I'm starving."

We headed out into the bustling city to find some relatively inexpensive lunch. All we were really able to find was a subway down the street which was fine by me but of course Scarlett wasn't all too happy about it.

"Oh come on we're in Chicago with our parent's cards," Scarlett said. "We should treat ourselves."

"We'll be eating pretty expensive dinners," I said. "I think we can cut back a little for lunch."

"If you say so," She scoffed.

Brysen and I rolled our eyes at our friend's attitude- we always knew she was high maintained.

After lunch was walked leisurely around the city- taking in the sites and sounds. Scarlett and I walked into a few stores to try things on while Brysen played games and texted on his Iphone.

"I'm bored," Brysen said as Scarlett and I walked up to him with shopping bags.

"Well there is a men's section," I replied pointing the sign that listed the different departments in Macy's.

"But I don't need any clothes," He said. "I could use some video games though."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Please, we all know your room is already full of the things."

We decided to let Brysen decide were to go next and found ourselves outside Sports Authority.

"Why am I not surprised," I sighed.

After our trip to the sports store we hit the streets again. Suddenly Scarlett grabbed my forearm and tugged me to a halt beside her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is that who I think it is?"

I scanned the crowned until my eyes landed on a black haired teen with a long braid walking out of McDonald's. At the sight I couldn't help but smirk. _It's the stupid long braid that makes him noticeable. I should tell him to cut his hair._

* * *

I walked out of McDonald's munching on some fries. After hours of job hunting I was starving and wanted to go to sleep. So far my stay in the city has been peaceful and I haven't spotted anyone suspiciously following me.

"You know," I heard a familiar voice say from beside me. "You should really cut your hair. Then you wouldn't be so noticeable."

I wheeled around and came face to face with Lynelle, Scarlett, and Brysen. "What are you three doing here?"

"We're on break," Lynelle replied crossing her arms moodily. "Better question: why are you here?"

"We were freaking worried about you!" Scarlett exclaimed, punching me in the arm. "I didn't have anyone to harass."

"I was her replacement," Brysen said warily. "It sucked."

"Sorry," I apologized with a small smile.

"You still never told us why you're here," Scarlett said impatiently. "I want to know!"

"It's a really long story."

"Oh please, we got time."

I glanced at Lynelle who shrugged before looking back at my other two- I guess you could call them- friends. They looked at me expectantly- wanting me to answer their questions. I glanced around our surroundings and got the creeping suspicion that if anyone heard our conversation nothing good would come of it.

"Let's go back to the house," I said.

Brysen looked at me like I was the coolest person on the face of the earth while Scarlett held a thoughtful-almost doubtful- expression. I had told them about alchemy and what time I had come from- not the show or anything though.

"So, you're being chased by a group of scientist because of this thing you do called alchemy," Scarlett stated in a blunt tone.

"Yep," I said.

"And you left so they wouldn't find you."

"Yep."

"Dude, but what if they find you here?" Brysen asked anxiously. "Will there be some cool battle?"

"Um I doubt it," I replied. "And I really don't think they'll find me in a crowed city like this." _Though at the same time I wouldn't be surprised if they did find me. I should have changed my hair color again. _

I glanced over at Lynelle who was toying with a piece of her hair. She was caught up with everything already so she really didn't pay attention to what I was telling the other two.

"You guys are in danger," I said. "You need to go home."

"Oh come on we're only here for the weekend," Scarlett protested. "I mean really, if what you told us is true then they won't be on your trail for a good while."

"Yeah I'm sure nothing will happen," Brysen chimed. "Knock on wood."

The three of them bend down and knocked on the brown hardwood floor.

"Karma cap," Lynelle said. She clapped her hands over her head and the other two did the same.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and ask, "What the hell are you three doing?"

Lynelle waved her right hand dismissively, "I'll explain it later."

For the rest of the day we played video games on the Wii, ate dinner at the Cheesecake Factory (which is now my new favorite restaurant- they serve a lot more then cheesecake!), then went back to the house to watch a movie. As we sat in the dark living room with only the TV lighting up the room I heard a noise from the kitchen. Since the others didn't acknowledge the sound I decided to ignore it. A few minutes later though a gassy smell filled the area.

"Bry, did you fart?" Lynelle coughed.

"Yeah five minutes ago," He replied.

I felt my mind start to get hazy. We needed to get to fresh air and fast. When I tired to get up my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. Black dots filled my vision and the last thing I saw was Scarlett slump over onto the floor beside me.

* * *

I woke up blurry eyed, confused, and sitting in an uncomfortable chair. When I tried to move I found my wrist tied to the arms of the chair and my ankles tied to the legs it- classic. My eyes wondered around the room. It was the blandest room I had ever seen and it felt like it was straight out of one of those Si-fi interrogation scenes. The only piece of furniture besides the chair I was sitting in was a long metal table and another chair on the other side it.

_This is just a dream, _I told myself. _I very messed up dream that I need to force myself to wake up from._

I tried shaking my head rapidly and biting the inside of my cheek but nothing worked- I was actually awake. Did Black Mesa find us or is this a very well thought out prank?

The door to my right suddenly opened revealing Holly. On top of her expensive suit was a long white jacket that doctors and scientist wore. She flicked blond curls over her shoulder as she sat on the chair across from me in a posture that would make an Orthopedic doctor proud.

I gave her a steely look while asking, "Were the restraints really necessary?"

"We had to ensure that you would stay put once you woke up," She replied going though some files of hers.

I scoffed, "I'm sure the door was locked anyway."

She shrugged before looking up to meet my hard gaze. "Now Miss Lynelle are you going cooperate with us?"

"By us I'm guessing you would mean Black Mesa."

"Precisely."

"No," I said. "Why would I cooperate with you people?"

"Simply because we hold you and your friends' freedom," She replied. "Well, it's more like Edan does."

"Where is he?"

My eyes narrowed when she answered, "You'll find out soon enough."

When she walked out of the room tons of questions filled my mind. Where was Ed? Where were Brysen and Scarlett? Were we in New Mexico where Black Mesa was located? How long had I been knocked out? The door opened again and a man dressed in a security guard uniform un-tied me from the chair and lead me out in to the hall which was only a tad bit more colorful then the room I was just in. Blue, green, and red arrows were painted on the wall to point employees in the directions of various labs and departments.

I glanced at the security guard who kept his gaze forward. According to his name tag is name was Otis and was a Blue Shift security guard- what ever that was suppose to mean.

"So," I started. "Where are you taking me?"

His brown eyes glanced at me before gazing straight again. "To a holding room."

"Do you know if my friends are there?"

No answer. This guy was just about as fun to talk to as a brick wall. He had to be in his twenties but had no personality what so ever; or maybe that's just how he is required to act. Unfortunately, our walk to the holding area was a very long. After every couple of halls there was a clock- the first time I had looked at the clock it was 4:00 o'clock (morning or afternoon I wasn't sure). After walking for another fifteen minutes and taking a tram across the facility to the holding area (which turned out to be small apartments-almost dorm like) it was 4:35.

"Here you go," Otis stated, sliding his I.D card across the card reader. He ushered me into the living room of the apartment before saying, "I'll be back to bring your meal later."

When he left I began exploring the small residency. The living room was very plain with a couch, fully stocked bookshelf, and a small box TV. Connected to the carpeted living room was a hardwood floored kitchenette with nothing it but water bottles and small packets of crackers. I snagged a packet of them before moving down a carpeted hallway. On one side the hall was a bathroom while the other had two bedrooms. All in all it was pretty boring with its bland off white walls.

I turned the TV on and sunk into the plush tan couch hoping to find a show to take my mind off my crappy situation. Nothing. CNN was just plain boring, MSMBC was equally boring and I haven't watched anything on PBS since I was, like, six. I turned the TV off, chucked the remote across the room and curled up in a ball. I guess I'll take a nap to temporally mentally escape.

* * *

You know that awkward moment when you wake up and find a group of people clothed in matching suits, long white jackets, and holding clipboards staring at you? No? Well let's just say it's extremely creepy.

"He's awake," One of the scientist states in a monotone voice.

I tired to move but found myself strapped down to a metal table with multiple IV's in my arm and leg.

"What strange extremities you have," A woman said, running a hand down my metal arm.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. I tried to sound vicious but it came out almost as a cough.

The woman continued to poke at my arm while the others were jotting down notes. They whispered to each other and continued to look at me expectantly. What exactly did these freaks want?

"Finally you have awakened," A voice came from the back of the room.

A path was cleared for a petite blond that I recognized from about two weeks ago. "Holly."

"Hello Edan," She greeted with a cold smile. "How are feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm tied to a very uncomfortable metal table with tubes sticking out of my arm and leg," I shot back.

"You know you could have made this so much easier," She stated calmly. "And now your friends are being tied into this mess. Though, I must admit they will help with this project."

"Do you dare hurt them!" I shouted, struggling against the restraints. "Where are they?"

"Right now Lynelle is in the holding area while the other two are still being questioned." She moved till she was hovering over me. "I will find out more about the power you posses whether you like it or not." She backed way and looked at her team of scientist, "Take him to the holding room. I'm done with him for today."

I glowered at her retreating form before being promptly knocked out. Whether Holly liked it or not I was going to break out with the others and soon.

* * *

Author Corner:

~Heh...well I think it turned out okay...*shrugs*

~Oh! I have a poll up! It's if you want Ed and Lynelle to get together at any point in the story. Personally I don't care either way but it would be awesome for reader input.

~After being on a Yugioh 5D and GX craze for a couple of weeks (yes that it was basically kept me from updating but I got back into my FMA muse) I don't think you know how hard it was for me not to throw in some random lines from the Yugioh Abridged series and possibly have them all work this situation out with a children's card game *sigh* I'll be quiet now before I actually go back and half that happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Resonance

* * *

Look another update a week and a half later! I am simply just one hell of a writer *is shot*

* * *

I was startled out of sleep when the door to the apartment opened. Ed was carried in by a security guard and taken to one of the bedrooms while Otis took some food to the kitchen.

"What happened to him?" I demanded.

Otis shrugged, "They don't tell me anything except where to bring people."

When the two security guards left I headed to the bedroom to see Ed laid on top of the yellow bed sheets. He wore a pair of jeans that were ripped and exposed his metal leg. He was shirtless and his human arm had small puncture wounds from what I guessed were syringes and IVs. I tucked him under the blankets so he wouldn't get cold before going to the kitchen to see what Otis brought. There were four plates of Kraft macaroni and cheese and apples.

_Well it could be worse. _I thought looking at the bland meal. _They could just let us starve…at least I like macaroni and cheese._

I sat at the round table and ate my- I glanced at the clock on the microwave-dinner. Once I finished and cleaned up I went to check on Ed.

"Ed," I called softly into the dark room. "Are you awake?"

"Kind of," He replied through the darkness.

I flicked on the light making him wince and say; "Warn me when you're about to do that."

"Sorry."

I walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and sore," He replied. "You're not hurt are you?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Have you seen Scarlett and Brysen?"

"No, they haven't brought them in yet."

We sat in silence as we began to think about our situation. We could only wonder what they were doing to those two- where they being experimented on?

"There's some food out there," I told him. "Macaroni and cheese and some apples." He moved to try and get out of bed by I stopped him. "I'll get it."

He tried to protest but I was already out of the room. When I came back I helped him sit up and gave him his food.

"Do you know if there is anyway out of this place?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "The door is locked and there aren't any windows."

"So no visible escape options," He muttered. "Awesome."

"I know right," I sighed. "The only option we have right now is waiting it out."

"I guess so."

* * *

I pressed my back against the wall, willing myself not to break down into tears. Adrenalin rushed through my veins as I ran down hall after hall. What kind of place is this? Where was I?

"Where is she?" I heard someone shouted for down the hall. "Find her!"

I crouched behind a filing cabinet and held my breath. When the footsteps passed I ran the opposite way they had ran, a dead end. I turned and found a woman with curly blond hair dressed to impress and a long white jacket.

"Scarlett Lopez," She smirked.

I swallowed my fear and turned on my attitude. "That's me."

"I would like to get on with my night and go to bed. Would you be a good little girl and come answer some questions for me?"

"Well one I don't even know you're name. Two, who the hell do you think you are? You can't just kidnapped someone and demand they answer questions for you."

She looked at me with amusement, "Well my name is Holly Tate and I believe I have kidnapped you and have demanded answers."

I crossed my arms under my chest and put more weight on my left leg. "Look, how about you show me to the exit so I don't have to beat the mess out of you."

Holly's smirk grew as she dipped into one of her jacket pockets and brought out a silver scalpel. When I didn't react with fear I could tell she was a bit disappointed.

"Please," I scoffed. "I've been put at gun point before."

She advanced until she was a mere few inches away from me. She raised her hand and put the scalpel on my cheek. "You show no fear." She pressed the knife into my skin making a trail of blood seep out. "Why is that?"

_I show no fear? Really because I'm pretty sure I just peed a little when you brought out that knife. Oh well. _

"Why should I?" I asked back. "You're nothing to fear."

"Careful girl, I hold your future in my hands."

We heard footsteps and shouts from down the corridor. Holly took a few steps back and took the knife from my cheek. Three security guards rounded the corner and saluted Holly.

"Sorry we lost her Mrs. Tate," One of them said.

Holly pocketed the scalpel and placed her hands in her pocket. "Just don't let it happen again. Take her to the level six chambers, she needs to learn her place."

"What should we do with the boy?"

"Take him to the dormitory," She replied. "And I changed my mind about putting him with the other two, put him in the one a few doors down.

"Yes ma'am."

I was taken roughly by the forearm and dragged down the hall. When I glanced back Holly stood there with a satisfied smile.

"You're a bitch you know that, right?" I growled at her.

"No," She replied. "I am simply just one hell of a scientist."

* * *

I woke that morning half expecting to be in the townhouse in Chicago. I was rather disappointed when I found out this wasn't the case. I found a change of clothes in the dresser and went to the bathroom to shower and dress. I looked at the baggy black sweatpants and short sleeved teal shirt I was dressed in, in the full-length mirror.

_It could be worse, _I thought. _I could be in a hospital gown like in the movies._

I walked into the living room and found Ed flipping through a book. He was dressed in sweatpants and a short sleeved teal shirt as well- guess it was a standard issue uniform form inmates.

"What'cha reading?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"The Hunger Games," He replied. "That Otis guy brought toast and orange juice."

He closed the book and threw it on the floor. "We need to think of an escape plan."

"Can't you use alchemy to open the door?" I asked.

"I tried. One of the things they injected in me must have somehow suppressed my ability to do alchemy," He replied. "I'll try again in a few hours."

"How about when Otis comes in we rush passed him," I suggested.

"He probably has a gun."

"True."

"We'll just have to wait until they take us out of the room," He said. "That's probably the only chance we have unless I can get my alchemy to work again."

A few hours passed before Otis came back to escort us out. We got onto a tram that took as across the facility.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. As usually Otis didn't reply. This was getting annoying. "Seriously I think I have the right to know."

When we got off the tram another security guard came and grabbed Ed to separate us.

"Hey!" I shouted when a security guard grabbed Ed by the arm and started dragging him away. "Ed!"

"Come on short-stack Mrs. Tate needs you," The security guard said.

Ed automatically became enraged and yanked his arm from the security guard's grip. "Who are you calling so short you have to see him with a microscope!"

"He never said that," Otis muttered. When Otis realized his co-worker was endanger of being beat up he ran into the fray and tried to pull Ed off of him.

"Get his gun!" Ed shouted, punching Otis in the face.

I sprinted and grabbed the gun out of Otis' holster. Ed punched Otis in the face and the other security guard once more to effectively knock them out.

"What now?" I asked, glancing around my surroundings.

We were in a stark white hallway- the doors to the tram rails open though the tram itself was gone.

"We find Scarlett and Brysen and get out of here," He replied.

We decided to take a right down the corridor, guns ready incase we were attacked my security guards.

"I don't know how to shoot a gun," I told him.

"It's okay, I'll be doing the fighting anyway."

I glanced over at him. He had that look of fearlessness- like he knew exactly what he was doing. Of course he would be doing all the fighting- I had no fighting experience what so ever (though I could talk a big game) though I wanted to help him.

"Lynelle, calm down we'll get out of this."

I look down at my hand- it was shaking. I guess I really was scared no matter how hard I wanted to look like I wasn't. He took the gun from my hand gently and put it between his skin and his sweatpants- the elastic holding it in place.

"I don't want you shaking so hard that the gun goes off," He explained when I gave him a confused look.

"Oh," I muttered placing my hands in my pocket.

We walked for what seemed like hours down corridor after corridor. I was beginning to think it would have been easier to let the security guards take us. The corridor we were in suddenly began to take on a new look- on our right a window was put in place over looking a chamber of some sort. It was maze like with various cubes, buttons, and what looked like turrets.

My eyes widened when I saw a girl with red hair pulled back into a messy bun picking up a blue cube and placing it on one of the buttons- opening a door.

"Scarlett," I breathed.

"What is she doing?" Ed wondered out loud.

"An experiment of course."

We spun around and found Holly leaning against the wall- watching Scarlett in amusement. "I want to see if someone without alchemic abilities can complete a series of complicated tests."

"I'm guessing these tests are really suppose to be used by someone who can use alchemy," Ed glared taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Well yes, but it doesn't hurt to let someone else take it."

"Let me take the tests!" Ed exclaimed.

We heard a strangled scream from the chamber. Scarlett had tried to climb up a wall but had slipped and landed on her ankle wrong.

"Let me take the tests," Ed repeated. "Stop testing Scarlett."

"No, I must collect this data."

I pressed my face against the glass in horror as Scarlett tried to climb the wall again- the metal pegs didn't allow her to get a good grip on them because they rolled around in her hand. "She's hurt!"

"What a shame," Holly shrugged.

"How can you be so insensitive," I snapped. "This is stupid. Were you abused as a child or something?"

"No," She replied placing her hands in her jacket pocket. "I am simply just one hell of a scientist."

* * *

Author Corner:

~"I am simply just one hell of a scientist." Hmmmm doesn't this line sound a tad bit familiar? I feel like I've heard it somewhere in a different context XD

~Why yes I have been playing too much Portal...some of its concepts are no showing up in my fanfics...-_- oh dear..

~Well I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Resonance

* * *

How was everyones Christmas/Holidays? Hope it was good now enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

"Let me take the test," Ed repeated with force.

Holly met his heated gaze with a calm one. "No I have better plans for you."

"Like hell you do," Ed shot back, pointing his gun to her head.

"You won't shoot," She stated calmly. She was right; the chances of Ed actually shooting her point blank were slim to none. "Besides, even if you shoot me the tests will continue. I have others that will continued the project."

I glanced out the glass window at Scarlett who was hunched over against a wall-hands bleeding. She got up a few moments later to pick up a cube and heave it over to a large red button. Her face was twisted in a scowl and her eyes showed no fear though I knew she was probably about to pee herself.

Ed lowered the gun with a scowl- the witch had a point. Even if Holly were dead we would still be stuck down here, wherever 'here' was.

"Dr. Tate," A young scientist called scampering up to Holly. "Your son is on line 3."

A flicker of emotion showed in Holly's eyes before they went cold again. "Thank you lab boy, go tell Raul to get Edan ready for testing in chamber 9." Her gaze traveled to me. "Take Lynelle to test chamber 3."

* * *

When I was finally done with the God-forsaken test my body ached. I sat in the medical bay on a white cot while a doctor administered medicine via needles.

"I'm surprised the turrets didn't do more damage," The doctor commented.

I winced as he placed gauze around my arm. "Me too."

The old doctor, Dr. Bane, gave me a weary smile. "Please don't tell me you signed up for this."

My eyes widened, "Signed up? Hell no, more like kidnapped! My three friends and I were brought here against our will," I paused. "Have you seen them?"

Dr. Bane shook his head. "I know they're here but they haven't gone through this test chamber yet."

Once I was bandaged up and given painkillers a security guard came to escort me to…somewhere.

"It would be awesome if you told me where I'm being taken," I said. No answer. "Well F you too then," I muttered, earning a glare in reply. "But for real, I'm hungry. You should feed me." More silence came after this statement. "You really hate talking don't you?"

The guard took me to an office and quickly left, slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes at this and then scanned the office; along its off white walls where plaques that signified various awards. My eyes narrowed in anger at the name that was engraved in all of them- Holly Tate. On the large oak desk sat many more awards and a picture. With closer examination it was a photo of Holly smiling (which was creepy) with her arms tightly around a boy in a wheelchair who looked about my age and very attractive with his nicely tanned skin. His dark wavy locks fell into his hazel eyes and his smile was genuine- he obviously loved his mother. My face scrunched in confusion, this devious woman was a mother? How was that possible?

"You're very nosy." I twisted around and found Holly walking into the office, closing the door behind her. She moved towards her desk and took a seat behind it. "I see you survived your test with minimal scarring."

I gave her a blank stare, not in the mood to play her games. All I wanted right now was food, water, and sleep all in that order. "Define minimal scarring."

"You're not dead."

I sighed and collapsed into the armchair behind me. "What more do you want for me Holly? Do I have to do more of your tests?"

She shifted through some papers before answering. "Possibly."

"Where's Lynelle, Ed, and Brysen?"

"Testing of course."

I tugged my hair out of its bun and began finger combing it in frustration. "I can't stand you and your constant bitchiness." I glanced at the photo of her and her son. "I bet your son hates you."

She slammed the file she was holding onto the desk, sending papers everywhere. "Don't you dare talk about my son!" She shot up and reached out towards my hair. Luckily I was able to react fast enough to move out of her reach. "I want you out of my sight!" She then picked up her phone and called in a guard.

"You're such a psycho," I ranted. "If you want me out of your sight send me home! Send me and my friends back home where we belong!"

"No!" She screamed, her voice jumping up a couple of octaves. "I will keep you here and test you until you die! All for the sake of science!"

The guard came in and roughly took me by the forearm and asked, "What do I do with her?"

Holly looked at me with steely eyes before replying. "I don't care anymore what you do with her. Throw her in the radioactive pool if you want, I just want her out of my sight." The guard looked at her uneasily, not sure how to take the order. With a sigh she rephrased her last sentence, "Go have her test with Edan. I need some side by side comparisons."

I looked back at her with a scowl, "All the chemicals you have been working with have gotten to your brain. You need help, a lot of help."

And with that I was out of the room and onto another testing chamber. I began to realized what made Holly tick- her son was one of them.

_Why did she want me in her office anyway? _I wondered. _Maybe she wanted to tell me something. _

I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on the next obstacle course I would have to push through. When the doors to the chamber opened I sealed my fears and tied my hair into a bun. _Let's do this._

* * *

What was the point of all of this? What was the point of all this testing? I was told this was for science. I was told that if I didn't test the all of humanity of at stake. Really, because everything was doing okay before all of this happened- before Ed had to bust out his alchemy in order so save my friends and me.

"Do you feel anything odd happening in you, in your veins?" I was asked.

I hazily replied, "No."

"Can you see me?"

"Barely."

I heard someone writing rapidly. "Do you feel warm, like you have a fever?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

What a dumb question. "Brysen Woods." More writing was heard and the clicking of keys.

"You can rest now Brysen."

I shut my eyes and took a deep painful breath. "Thank you."

* * *

It took me almost three hours to finish my highly dangerous tests. I sat in the medical bay on a cot as a doctor cleaned and bandaged my injuries. I was physically exhausted but my mind was so wired that I couldn't even think about sleep. All I could think about was an escape plan.

"You must hate the director," The doctor said after finishing up.

"Who?"

"Dr. Tate," She replied.

I scoffed, "I wish I could kill her with my bare hands."

"That's rough," She said with a small smile. "She's really not all that bad."

"Well," I glanced at her nametag. "Dr. Lang, you're not being tested against your will."

"True," The young woman agreed. "But I've known her for years, we went to college together. If you knew her-"

"I don't want to know her," I snapped at the Asian woman. "I want to go home!"

She looked at me surprised for a moment before brushing some black hair over her shoulders and saying softly, "I understand." She walked across the room to open the door and peak out into the hallway before moving back over to me. "I can help you."

I gave her a sharp look. "You just told me you were a friend of Holly. You really think I'm going to trust you?"

Her dark eyes looked at me pleadingly. "That's exactly why I can help you. Holly puts a lot of trust in me and I'm second in command around here, I can make things happen and she'll be so busy with other projects that she won't notice." She sighed heavily and took a seat across from me. "I've been against human testing since it begun just a few months ago and since she's found out about this alchemy," she shook her head. "Its all gone down hill from there."

"What's her goal?" I asked.

"Her 'motherly goal' is to create a better future for her son Rico. I think she's trying to find a way to use this alchemy so he can walk again. Her company goal is to advance science," Dr. Lang replied. "If you ask me I think she's been around one too many chemicals."

"For real," I commented. "So, how exactly do you plan on getting me and my friends out? Can't you just take us to the front door?"

"I could but it's very difficult to get there unnoticed. I might be second in command but one of the guards will send in a report if all four of you are together in one place," She replied. "We also need to make this happen before Holly does her second round of examinations."

"Examinations?"

"There are tests and then examinations- though the examinations are only for Test Subject #3986-"

"Who?"

"Edan Alaric," She replied before continuing. "She'll put him through many chambers of tests before sending him through to examinations were he'll be injected with God knows what."

A rush of panic filled my stomach, "He got sent to testing the same time I did. That means he's probably done by now and sent to examination!"

Dr. Lang swiveled in her chair to face a computer. "Not yet. He's still doing his tests."

She brought up a video of Ed using his alchemy to create a bridge to get across what looked like a river of acid.

"You people keep acidic rivers here?" I asked.

Dr. Lang shrugged, "It's a product of Holly's very unstable mind."

"Obviously." A thought then crept into my mind. "Have you seen Brysen?"

Dr. Lang clicked off the video before facing me with a grave expression. "I currently don't know where he is. Scarlett and Ed are both testing but I haven't heard nor read anything about Brysen's whereabouts. For some reason Holly's been keeping that very hushed."

Fear snaked around inside me. "But why?"

Dr. Lang shook her head; "My only guess is because she's using him for special comparisons. She's comparing you and Scarlett's ability to test without having injects with Ed's ability to test with alchemy and injects. I have a feeling that she's just using injections on Brysen which could cause some serious damage."

"What kind of damage?"

"Physiological damage."

I leaned back against the wall and gave an exasperated, "Awesome."

"Our first goal is to get to Edan before Holly can exanimate on him then we find Brysen and Scarlett-"

"I thought you said all four of as can't-"

"Calm down I'm getting to that. I'm going to have a friend help with the escort so two of you will be with me and two of you will be with him."

I didn't fully trust her but after running through all of the other options in my head (which I really didn't have any), I decided that going along with her plan would be the best way to go. There was a knock on the door and when Dr. Lang granted entrance Holly came inside.

"Dr. Lang may I have a word with you?" Holly asked.

_Did Holly over hear our conversation?_

Dr. Lang didn't seem fazed with her friend's entrance, "Sure." When the two left the room I clutched the sheets of the cot I was sitting on. If this plan fails then I would be stuck in the hellhole for possibly the rest of my life or until they no longer needed me. I wouldn't be surprised if they put the unneeded test subjects in a prison cell and left them to rot.

* * *

~Hmmm I wonder if their plan will work?

~Constructive critisizm (for some reason I can never spell this word right) and suggestions are always welcome! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Resonance

* * *

[Scarlett]

_I sat in a dark room with hands tied down to the chair. "Hello?" I called out. No response. "Oh yeah, I forgot how everyone hates answering you." The light flickered on suddenly reveling Holly at the door to what was revealed as her office. "Oh good God, what is it now? I just finished that test that you ordered me to run through. Ed wasn't even there in that test chamber!" _

"_You seem to be finishing those test rather quickly," Holly commented._

"_Well yeah, after you do a lot of them you tend to get better at them."_

_Holly looked up in the air as if in thought before looking back at me with a rather creepy grin on her face. "Okay, look: We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret," She moved until she was mere inches away from my face, making me shrink down into my seat. "But I think we can put our differences behind us; for science... you monster."_

Just then a shock of pain ran through my head, jolting me awake. It took a few moments for me to register where I was but a few moments later I remember- the bloody test chamber. I looked up to see Ed looking down at me worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked, helping me up.

"I'll be fine," I replied, standing uneasily on my feet. My head pounded but I tried my best to ignore it. "How long was I out for?"

"Twenty minutes tops I'd say," He replied. "When was the last time you ate or drank something?"

"Um," I murmured. "I'm not sure actually."

Ed shook his head. "This is ridiculous. We need to get out of here."

"But how?"

We began walking down the long corridor of the chamber with guards up. In the eerie silence I could hear the machines behind the walls working steadily. I glanced up to see windows of the observation rooms; I felt like a rat in a cage- a lab rat.

"Scarlett," Ed called softly, brining me out of thought. "I think I have a plan."

"Shoot."

Ed walked over to the wall so he was under the observation window. "I think the drugs tampering with my alchemy have warred off enough for me to use it efficiently."

I moved over to stand next to him, silently guessing what his plan was. He placed his hands on the floor, blue electricity running from his hands, the sparks dancing slightly on the floor. A mechanic sound from the corner caught my attention, causing me to stop his process.

"There's a camera," I pointed out.

If it wasn't for the fact that the camera was close enough for me to hear the gears of it move I wouldn't have caught it. I never noticed cameras around the test areas but I'm guessing that they're everywhere; they just blend in with the cold scenery. With a small grunt, Ed re-directed his alchemy towards the camera- knocking it to the floor with a loud clank, before lifting the floor below us up to just underneath the observation window. I stood on my tiptoes to peak over the ledge and found no one inside. In mere seconds we were inside of the room looking at the numerous computer suspiciously. No alarm has gone off yet so either this was a trap or we really did leave the test area unnoticed.

"So, what's the next step of this plan?" I asked.

"I'm thinking."

"So in other words you've got nothing. Awesome."

I walked over to one of the desks, and despite Ed's protests, started flipping through the papers. "By the look of it you, me, Lyn, and Bry are the only test subjects they currently have." I rolled my eyes and tossed the paper back onto the cluttered desk. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The others are probably dead."

We took the next few minutes to eat the snacks the scientist had laying on their desks (I hate trail mix) before creeping out into the endless white corridor. We inched down the hall slowly, listening for any footsteps that weren't our own.

* * *

[Lynelle]

By time Dr. Lang came back into the room I was half asleep, lying on the cot fighting sleep.

"What did Holly say?" I asked, a yawn escaping.

"She said that she needs to run home," She replied. "Something's up with Rico."

"So, that buys us some time right?" I asked.

"Yes and no." Dr. Lang began typing rapidly on her computer. She seemed anxious, as if she was waiting for something to happen. "Something's happening in the test chambers."

"Something like?"

She brought up the surveillance camera videos. "Something like Edan and Scarlett escaping the test chambers."

My eyes widened and my mouth ran dry. I was happy that they had found a way out but at the same time I was scared for their well-being. What if a scientist or security guard caught them? Then what?

"So far no one else has noticed their escape," a light smirk graced her features. "Mostly because I rewired the cameras." She stood up from her chair and moved towards the door. "Come on we don't have much time."

I got up and forced my heavy legs to trudge forwards, continually thinking about the outcome. That my friends and I would go home. That all of this would be behind us soon.

"Dr. Lang should we find Brysen first?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"It would probably be best at this point," She replied. "Now that Ed has the ability to fully use his alchemy he and Scarlett should be fine." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, skimmed it, and took right down another corridor. Good lord this place was like a huge maze.

"How much damage do you think they've caused?" I asked nervously.

Dr. Lang shook her head, "There's no telling really. Hopefully not much."

We power walked in silence until we arrived at a room. Dr. Lang ushered me in before locking the door back. She flicked on the light and what I saw made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Bry," I whispered, my voice cracking. I moved towards where he laid on a raised cot unconscious. He had scars up his bare arm where I'm guessing they tried to inject him with things and he fought back. I placed a hand on his forearm and shook him lightly. "Bry. Brysen wake up."

"Here I'll wake him up," Dr. Lang said, taking a syringe out of a drawer. "The report sheet says they induced his sleep because he wouldn't stop resisting." She injected the serum and a few minuets later the medicine kicked in, his chocolate brown eyes opening, looking around confused.

"Lyn?" His croaked.

"Hey," I said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a truck then he decided to put it in reverse and run me over again," He replied. "My head is pounding and I think I'm going to puke."

"When do you think you'll be able to get up?" I asked, getting a trash can from the corner just incase he puked.

"Give me ten minutes at least?" He said, curling his fingers and toes in an attempt to get the blood to flow through his limbs.

"Do we got ten minutes?" I asked Dr. Lang.

She looked at her wristwatch, her cell phone then replied. "We got some time. The soon he can get out of bed the better though. We need to find Ed and Scarlett."

I looked at an ill looking Brysen before turning to Dr. Lang. "I'll stay with Brysen and you could look and see if those two are close by."

Dr. Lang's eyes slowly rose upward in thought; weighing the prose and cons. "Alright, I'll be right back."

I nodded then turned and snatched the trashcan off the floor, just in time for Brysen to lean over and puke into it. _Awesome…_

"Thanks Lyn," He said weakly.

My eyes soften, tears almost coming to my eyes. I've never seen him so weak. "No problem. Just don't get any puke on me."

* * *

[Mean while]

She was a mess. A hot mess. For the passed week she had barley slept, just a few naps here and there before she was back on the computer- searching for any signs of her daughter and three friends.

"Mommy," Her youngest called from the office door. "I'm hungry."

Katrina eyed her daughter with pity; the child did not fully understanding what was happening around her. "Alright sweetie I'll get lunch started. Call Jaxon on his cell phone and tell him we're making his favorite for dinner later."

Gabrielle- often called Gabby for short- grinned. "Jaxon is gonna visit from college?" Katrina nodded, and then the child skipped off happily to go call her older brother.

The smile that Katrina had given her daughter slid off her face once she was out of sight. She buried her head in her hands, worried about her other child. _Why did I let her go to Chicago unsupervised? _She groaned inwardly. _That was the stupidest decision I've ever made in my years of parenthood. _

She had a feeling of who had taken her daughter, but no one would listen. Why would an organization as successful and powerful as Black Mesa stoop so low as to experiment on teenagers?

"Kat," A low voice called. She didn't lift her head but she could hear her husband take the few steps it takes to cross the office. "You need to get out of this office."

"My baby is out there some where." She whispered, sobs threatening to escape.

Strong arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her close. "I know, we'll find her. Besides, she's your daughter after all. It's hard to take her down."

Katrina let out a small laugh. How could she forget? Underneath her daughter's usual calmness was a temper that could even rival her own. She cracked a small smile, trying to think the best. "I feel sorry for the poor saps."

"As do I."

* * *

Author Corner:

~Sorry for the delay! It took me awhile to think of a reletivly good plot

~Hope you all enjoyed! As you noticed I put how's POV it was so no more confusion! :D

~Oh and at the beginning when Holly says: "Okay look, I know we've both said alot of things that you're going to regret" that's a line from the game Portal 2. You should go play it!


	14. Chapter 14

Resonance

* * *

And almost exactly a month later I get this next chapter out! How chill is that? Enjoy!

* * *

[Lynelle]

As Brysen pulled himself together I took the liberty of snooping around the office. You'd think messing around in a top-secret laboratory would be fun, but in reality it sucked.

"Black Mesa, top research facility in the nation," I read from a newspaper article that was tacked on to a corkboard. "If they actually knew what this place did I doubt they'd say that."

"Lyn, I think we should move out," Brysen said, hobbling to his feet.

"Good idea."

We didn't get far though because we heard someone punching in the code to the door. I darted behind a cabinet while Brysen launched himself back onto the bed and pretended to be unconscious. I heard the roll of wheels and a masculine voice muttered, "Is it in here?"

I peaked out from around the filing cabinet. The teen didn't look like a threat-unless his wheelchair had some high-tech weapons installed. But why was he here? It then hit me- this was Rico, Holly's son- the son that she wanted to use Ed's alchemy to grant him the gift of walking.

"Isaac said that it would be in here," Rico muttered. I watched as he rolled closer to the bed. From his level he couldn't see what exactly what, or who, was on it. "Is that…a dude?" Rico tried to lift himself higher to get a better view. "Why is he here? Is he just taking a nap?"

From what I could tell this guy was no threat to me so I decided to make myself known. "He's here because we were taken captive."

Rico jumped, wheeling back as quickly as he could but bumped into a desk. "Who are you and why were you hiding?"

Brysen opened eyes and sat up, giving the boy a suspicious look. "Think he'll call security?"

"Only if we let him," I replied. "Dr. Lang told me this is Rico, Holly's son."

"That wretched woman has a son?"

"Don't you dare call my mother wretched," Rico growled. For a kid in a wheelchair he looked like he could kick butt if he needed to.

"If you knew what she did for a living you'd be calling her wretched too," Brysen shot back, getting off the bed. "She had me freakin' sedated and injected with medicines that made me hallucinate so bad it made me want to commit suicide."

"I don't believe you!" Rico said angrily, his Spanish accent standing out more. My guess is that his father must have been Latino because Holly looks 100% Caucasian- either that or he was adopted.

Brysen advanced closer to him before holding out his arm. "Really? Then look at all these puncture wounds! You think I did them by myself?"

Rico glared up at him with cold eyes, "I'm going to call my mother."

"Well you see," I began. "I have a problem with that. I have a feeling you will be our ticket out of this hellish place. I mean, you obviously know how to get in here so you have to know the way out."

Rico eyed me, "Possibly."

Brysen snapped, "Don't be difficult!"

I placed a hand on Brysen's shoulder, "Calm down Bry." I think some of the injections made him more temperamental. I moved towards Rico and walked behind his wheelchair to take a hold of the handles. "You will help us whether you like it or not. I refuse to be held prisoner any longer." I wheeled him out into the hallway, but not before checking if the coast was clear. "Now, which way?"

"What about the Doc and the other two?" Brysen asked.

"We'll probably run into them along the way."

* * *

[Scarlett]

" ¿Qué demonios? Detesto ser perdido," I muttered in my native tongue.

"What?" Ed whispered. I rolled my eyes and translated for him: 'what the hell? I hate being lost'. "Oh. Yeah me too."

"They need to invest in one of those directories they have in the mall," I said.

"How convenient would that be?"

"Very convenient."

We continued in silence, both of us focused on finding our friends and getting the hell out of here. Where was the Teen Titans or the Justice League when you needed them? I feel like they should be all over this- but of course they're not real (but hey, if Ed's real maybe, just maybe, the Teen Titans and Justice League are too…yeah right).

We paused when we heard footsteps and the sound of a wheelchair. We ducked into the next hallway and waited for them to pass.

"Lyn!" I squeaked in happiness. Seeing my best friend instead of mad scientist was a nice change. I threw my arms around her shoulders, "You're alive!"

She gave me a 'duh' look before returning my hug. When I let her go I moved to hug Brysen who shook his head. I looked at him worriedly; he usually doesn't reject my hugs. "What's wrong?" Physically he looked all right but the bags under his eyes indicated that he was exhausted.

"My body hurts too much," He replied. "They injected me with a bunch of crap and some of them are starting to ware off I think." His eyes then narrowed slightly and pointed to my cheek, "What about you?"

I had totally forgotten about that cut. "Eh, I pissed Holly off." My attention then snapped to the boy in the wheelchair who Ed was already interrogating. "How'd you guys get a hold of Holly's son?"

"Sheer luck," Lynelle replied. "He came rolling into the room Bry and I were in looking for something. Of course I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass me by so we kidnapped him."

"Rico says we need to take the hall to the left to get to the transit system which will take us in the direction of the exit," Ed said.

"How we know we can trust this kid?" I asked. I looked Rico in his very attractive hazel eyes, "I swear if you lead us to you're mother-"

"Mom, doesn't know I'm here," Rico interrupted. "I called her to tell her I needed to come here for a project and she freaked out saying she'd come home," he gazed up at me. "I guess I can see why she wanted me to stay home."

"Yeah your mother is a psychopath," I muttered.

He snatched my wrist and squeezed until I winced in pain, "Stop calling my mother psycho, wretched or any of the sort or I will lead you to security."

I yanked my wrist back with a scowl. "Fine, good lord." Yeah, he's no longer cute in my eyes. I mean, I guess I would react the same way if someone called my mom psycho, but she's not really. She only acts psycho when she's mad. Holly on the other hand **is **psycho 24/7 (or at least whenever she's near me). Like, kidnapping teenagers psycho.

* * *

[Lynelle]

Once at the transit system we got on an empty tram and sat on the floor (with Rico being an exception- if a scientist saw Rico through the windows of the tram then they would simply think he was here visiting his mother).

"So, you guys were…kidnapped?" Rico questioned.

"Sí, que es correcto," Scarlett replied in her native tongue.

Rico eyed my friend, "But why? No offense, but what value do you have to these people?"

The three of us exchanged knowing glances before Ed replied, "Not much value really. They just wanted to try something new."

The last thing we needed was for Rico to find out that the reason Holly was going through all this trouble was to get him out of that wheelchair. I felt bad for not telling him, but I wanted to go home- now. I didn't want to be in this death trap another minute.

A small dinging noise sounded off in Rico's pocket making me look at him cautiously. He mouthed, "It's my mom."

"Don't answer it," Ed commanded. "The last thing we need is her tracking us."

Rico clutched the phone in his hand angrily, "I can't even talk to her?"

"You can after you get us out of here," Brysen compromised.

Rico cursed in Spanish under his breath but let the call go to voice mail. "Happy?"

We sat in silence for the next ten minutes- the only sound being the hum of the tram and the voices of scientist from the walkways a few feet beside us. I could taste freedom; I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. This was it!

"Rico!" That's when the world fell apart around me, shattering into fragments. That shrill voice belonged to Holly. "Rico, what are you doing?"

"If you tell her that we're here I swear I'll kill you," Brysen growled lowly.

I could feel my legs shaking, my hand grasping onto the closes thing to me, which happened to be Ed's arm. If he told we were done for.

Rico lips tugged into a smile as he looked out the window towards his mother. "Just exploring! I'll meet you at the end of the line!" he then looked at us, "I didn't tell her that you were on here, happy?"

"But she'll be there when the tram stops!" Scarlett hissed.

Rico pointed at the tram door- the door that Holly wouldn't be going through. "Just make a break for it that way, I'm sure you run faster then her. When you get out just take a right and keep running, that path will lead you towards the exit."

I felt the tram coming to a halt, "If you're lying-"

"I'm not," Rico said. "Though I don't particularly like you three, I don't feel like you should be here being experimented on."

_Heh, so the kid has a heart._

The tram stopped, the three of us preparing to sprint. The doors on both sides opened.

"Rico what are you- what the hell are you three doing here!" Holly screamed.

"Go, go, go!" Scarlett shouted.

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. I heard Holly calling for back up but I didn't look back. I heard Brysen grunt in pain beside me, but his speed never decreased- we were all fighting through our pain to get to the exit.

A popping noise was heard behind us. Something hit the ground beside my feet. Were they shooting at us? We pushed open a door and started running up the metal, winding stairs- freedom just ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Resonance

* * *

Aw yeah, quick updates! :D

* * *

[Lynelle]

I shoved open the mental door and we fell into the hot New Mexican desert.

"We need to get distance from this place," Ed said urgently.

We kept sprinting, trying to get as much distance as possible before we passed out. We could hear shouts and the sound of gunfire behind us.

"I can't…" Brysen wheezed out. "I think-"

"I know you're tired bro but you can't stop now, please," Scarlett pleaded, her own breathing coming as forced pants.

My feet burnt every time they struck the insanely hot sand, why the heck didn't they give us shoes? Plus the sweatpants weren't really helping either since it had to be at least 100 degrees in the desert.

We reached a point were the ground dropped down into a cliff- a canyon. We took cover behind a large rock near the edge and tried to devise a plan.

"Is this the Grand Canyon?" Ed asked, looking down the steep canyon face.

"No," I replied, finding it difficult to breath. "The Grand Canyon is in Arizona."

"What do we do now?" Scarlett coughed. "We're in the middle of the freakin' desert!"

We had to think of something- and fast. The longer we sat there contemplating the closer the armed security guards were getting to us, and it wasn't like they were very far behind to begin with.

"Is that a car?" Brysen questioned.

Below us, driving along the rode that was paved in the canyon was a white Jeep that had the Black Mesa symbol painted on it. The car slowed and the person stepped out of the car.

"Dr. Lang!" I said, realizing whom it was.

Dr. Lang pointed westward and yelled, "Steps!"

"How do we know we can trust her?" Ed asked.

"Because we don't have any other choice really," I replied, hauling Brysen to his feet. "Besides, she has already helped me before."

We made a run for it, going the way Dr. Lang pointed, but the run felt so much harder. My legs felt like lead and I swear I was getting first-degree burns on my feet. We found the stairs and ran down into the canyon. Dr. Lang waited impatiently in her white jeep. "Hurry!"

We heard the shouts of the security guards as we jumped in and sped away.

"Where are we going?" Scarlett yelled over the engine and high winds.

"To my townhouse," Dr. Lang shouted. "We can call your folks from there!"

I slumped down into the uncomfortable leather seat, leaning my forehead onto Ed's shoulder. "It's over…"

"Won't they follow us?" Ed asked.

"By time they get their cars and such I'll be on miles away," Dr. Lang replied. "We've never had a security breach like this so none of them are prepared."

Ed seemed to relax a bit but his guard was still up- I don't blame him. We sat in silence, Brysen falling asleep in the passenger seat, I soon feel asleep on Ed's shoulder.

**~.~**

By time I woke up again we were pulling into Dr. Lang's driveway. Her townhouse was situated between two others with matching yellow siding in what looked like a typical suburban neighborhood.

"Come on," She said. She leaned over and nudged Brysen awake. "We don't have much time before Holly finds me out."

We filed into her house, the four of crashing onto her black leather couch. As she called our parents I could feel myself nodding off again.

A few minutes later Dr. Lang rushed into the living room. "Change of plans. Holly is on to us and it won't be long until she's here."

"How do you know?" Ed asked.

"She just called me wondering were I was," She replied, peaking through her blinds. "She told me to come in and when I said no she instantly got suspicious." She cursed lowly and turned away from the window. "Get to the basement and don't make a sound."

She ushered us down into the dark basement, telling us to get in the crawlspace. "Don't move until I come back." She then headed back up to the main floor.

I shuttered, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. I whispered, "I don't know how long I can sit here."

"Since when are you claustrophobic?" Scarlett asked through the darkness.

"Since now."

* * *

[Holly]

My son looked at me with contempt and confusion, a look I never wanted to see in his eyes.

"Why mom?" He asked. "Why did you do that to those people."

"Oh Rico," I breathed out. "You wouldn't under-"

"You just messed up four people's lives mom!" He shouted. "Why would you do something like that?"

"For science," I replied. "And you."

"Me?"

"I wanted you to walk again," I said softly. I bent down to my knees so I was eye level with him. "Can't you understand that? I wanted you to walk again. That blond boy, Edan, he has the power to make you walk."

His lean form trembled, the wheelchair rattling slightly. "I don't need to walk if it cost people their freedom."

I felt my heart ache for my son, why didn't he understand what I was trying to do. "Rico, I was going to let them go."

"Really? Because the way they put it they thought they were going to die in here," He shot back. "That one guy, Bry-something, he had marks up and down his arm from stuff you injected into him. I could see in his eyes how tortured he was! And- and that Scarlett girl said you cut her with a knife on her face!" His face flushed from lack of breathing in between his sentences. "Mom…you could go to jail for this…this company could be sued."

I placed my hands on his knee. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Not now, not ever."

"Don't go after them mom, leave them be."

I shook my head, standing up and moving towards my desk. "I'm sorry son, I can't."

"Why!" He yelled, his Spanish accent becoming more and more noticeable. "Stop mom, just stop!"

"No," Was my simple answer. Though, in the back of my mind I could hear the voices telling me this was wrong. I wasn't helping my son, I was hurting him. But, other voices- voices that spoke much louder- told me I was doing my motherly duties; I listened to those voices. I picked up my phone and dialed the next person closest to me.

"Amy Lang, speaking."

"Amy, where are you?" I asked.

The Asian woman paused, "Home, I clocked out early remember?"

"I need you back here now. There has been an emergency."

"I can't Holly," She replied. "I wish I could but some things have come up here."

My paranoia spiked. "Amy, what are you hiding?"

"Why should I be hiding anything?" She replied. "Some family business has come up and I can't make it back. There are others there that can help you."

_But I trust you more. _"Amy, those kids escaped."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah," I replied. There was silence between us and then I remembered: Amy was a horrible liar and would normally resolve it by staying quiet. "You're lying to me."

I hung up on her, sinking into my chair. I glanced to my son who held a stoic expression. I could feel my world slowly closing in on me. I pushed a button on my phone, "Head to Amy Lang's house, use what ever force is necessary to get those test subjects back. Even if that means someone's life needs to be sacrificed."

"Yes ma'am," The head of security replied.

"Are you really willing to kill Ms. Amy?" Rico whispered.

I tried to get through the clutter in my brain. To try and find the words that would make him understand my goal but to also take back the order I just gave. The voices, they were so loud and I could feel a migraine form behind my eyes. I turned my head to Rico and firmly replied, "Yes."

* * *

[Lynelle]

I'm not sure how much time has passed but my allergies where starting to act up in this dusty crawl space. My legs had fallen asleep and I was fighting sleep with every ounce of energy I had. Scarlett and Brysen have already passed out, leaving Ed and I to stare into the dark basement, listening to the footsteps upstairs.

"Lynelle," Ed whispered. "I-I'm sorry about all of this."

I searched for him in the dark, finding his metal hand. "Don't be sorry. You expected me to just sit at home when I knew you would be out somewhere not knowing where you were?"

He clutched my hand tightly, his hand shaking. "It would have been nice."

"I've never and will never be the type of person to leave my friends when they need me," I said. "And you needed me. Now did I expect to be dragged into a scientist's wet dream? No, but at least I know you're safe."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am," I replied. I heard struggling upstairs- Dr. Lang screamed. "Are you scared?"

Something crashed to the floor; glass breaking into pieces and something else fell to the ground hard. Ed didn't reply. The sounds woke Brysen and Scarlett up, the two of them moving to the opening of the crawl space to peak through.

"Back up," Ed hissed.

We moved as far back as we could into the dirty space as the basement door creaked open, heavy footsteps striking the steps before flicking the basement light on. The light didn't reach far back into the crawl space but I could see how disgustingly dirty it was.

"They're not down here," We heard a man radio in. "They must have escaped through the storm drain windows."

We listened as he walked back upstairs, flicking the lights on. We counted out five minutes before slowly creeping up stairs; Ed leading us, ready to use his alchemy.

"No," I whispered.

Lying on the floor in a pool of blood was Dr. Lang. Her eyes half open, glazed over. I slide down the wall behind me, curling up into a ball. "What do we do now?"

Scarlett bent down and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on top of mine. "We'll think of something. We've come to far to turn back now."

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Thought I'd give writing from Holly's point of view a try. Made the story flow better (I think). Well hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

Resonance

* * *

[Lynelle]

We watched from behind a corner as the Black Mesa security team came and took Dr. Lang's body away, cleaning up the blood before leaving. To cope with the pain I put up walls, forcing myself to stay in control. We move silently, entering the small kitchen with it's shiny new appliances- this house barely looks like anyone has lived in it. We put a pizza that we found in the freezer in the oven, waiting twenty minutes before sitting around the four-person oak table and eating.

"What do we do now?" Scarlett asked, being the first to break the silence.

"Well the phones are off line," Ed replied. "And they are probably all over the area looking for us."

"The computer is probably bugged too," Brysen commented.

I stood, crossing the kitchen to the back door, entering the garage. No car, the Jeep must have been her company car. We were at a lost now, we were free but at the same time we weren't. Our guide was dead and we had no clue how to get back to Michigan, and on top of all that we were broke- not a good combination.

"So," Scarlett started. "How many hours of therapy do you think we'll need to go through?"

I cracked a smile, sitting back down at the table. "Probably a lot."

"This is worse then the time the heat went out," Brysen commented, throwing away his paper plate.

"Brysen, we swore never to speak of that day again!" Scarlett shouted while I just shook my head in embarrassment.

"Uh, what happened when the heat went out?" Ed asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Don't worry about it," I muttered.

We spent the rest of the night in the living room, plotting and planning our next move until one by one we passed out on the living room floor. The next morning I woke up to the sun seeping through the blinds. I walked upstairs; hoping to find some clothes to change into so Black Mesa wouldn't track me easily (wearing the insignia on my chest wouldn't help me stay hidden for very long). _She was planning for us to come. _I thought, seeing clothes lying on Dr. Lang's bed. I picked up a pair of jeans and t-shirt my size and headed towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower and forcing my brain to forget I was invading a dead woman's home.

Once clean (which felt amazing) and changed I headed downstairs to wake the others, directing them towards the bathroom and guest bathroom.

"We should gather supplies then head out towards the forest," Ed suggested. Scarlett and Brysen were occupying the bathrooms, leaving Ed and I in the kitchen fixing bowls of cereal. "The forest runs along the highway. We follow the signs to the next town over, find a phone and we're halfway home."

"Sounds good to me," I replied. "But…I've been thinking."

"What?" Ed questioned, grimacing while I poured milk into my bowl. Did he expect me to eat dry cereal?

"What if that was your way home?" I said.

Ed stayed silent, staring at me for a moment before sighing and taking his toast out of the toaster. "Well then I'd be leaving the rest of you in danger and I couldn't…wouldn't do that." He sat down at the table. "Besides, staying here for a while longer won't kill me."

"Al must miss you," I commented softly, taking a seat next to him.

I could see pain pass through his eyes but he quickly covered it up, saying, "I'm sure he's fine."

I dropped the subject, not knowing what to ask or tell him next. Scarlett and Brysen walking into the kitchen in their new clothes, grabbing their bowls of cereal before sitting down- Ed heading up to take a shower.

"Well at least the Doc got comfortable clothes," Scarlett said. She wore an outfit like mine, jeans and t-shirt that was red while mine was blue. Brysen nodded in agreement, looking less pale now that he had a good shower and comfortable clothes- jeans and a gray t-shirt. "I wonder if she left us shoes."

"God, I hope so," I said.

Once Ed was showered off and clothed we started packing a backpack we found in the closet. We packed food, water, blankets, and other necessities. We didn't expect to be exposed to the elements for too long but if anything went wrong we were prepared.

"Ready?" Ed asked. We stood by the backdoor, ready to head off into the forest.

"Si," Scarlett replied.

We crept out of the house and darted into the wooded backyard. We walked for a few miles before hitting the highway were we continued walking…and walking.

"Are we there yet?" Scarlett whined, rolling up her jeans. "It's so hot."

"We're in bloody New Mexico," I said bluntly. "Of course it's hot."

"No need to be sassy!" She snapped back.

I scowled, muttering a sorry. I didn't mean to be so sassy, I was just tired and just wanted to go home. I was sick of not knowing where I was and was tired of the image of Dr. Lang covered in blood popping up in my mind. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I became.

"You two need to chill," Brysen said. "Fighting won't solve anything."

"Don't tell me to chill," Scarlett growled, roughly pulling her hair into a bun. "It's hot, I want to go home, and I'm PMSing!"

Brysen looked mortified, wanting nothing more then to take back the words he just spoke. "S-sorry Scar." He looked at Ed for support who looked just as disturbed from Scarlett's sudden anger. I found it relatively normal and thought it explained her mood swings, and mine. From that point on we walked in utter silence, not one complaint in fear that it would snap the others patience. When we finally arrived at a rest station we were each annoyed for different reasons; mine being that I had to pee. After handing my business I met the others in the food court.

"Think it's safe to use the pubic phones?" Brysen questioned.

"I think so," I replied. We moved across the food court to the blue phones hanging under a map of New Mexico. I used some coins I found back at Dr. Lang's townhouse to make my call.

"Hello?" My mother answered. I almost broke down then and there, wanting nothing more then to spill everything out to her but I knew my time was limited.

"Mommy," I whispered out.

"Lynelle?" She questioned. "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm in New Mexico Mom," I replied, holding tears back. "We're at a rest area." Beside me I could hear Brysen and Scarlett having similar conversations with their parents. "I don't know how to get back Mom, we're lost."

"Don't worry, we'll find you!" She hastily replied. "Tell me your location." I looked up at the map and told her the name of the town we were near. "There is an airport near there, I can order you guys tickets right now to get you on a plane there."

Ed stiffened next to me, tapping my shoulder. "We have company." He pointed over to where two suspicious men were eyeing us, they must be part of the security team.

"Ma, I have to."

"What? Is something wrong, what's happening?" She cried.

I shook my head, "Just make those reservations, okay? I'll meet you at the Grand Rapids airport, okay?"

"Lynelle-"

"I love you mom."

Ed took the phone from me, "I'll bring her home safe, I promise." He hung up the phone, Brysen and Scarlett doing the same a few seconds later. After making sure we knew where the airport was we quickly walked out, the men trailing a few feet behind us.

"Run," Ed whispered.

We tore off sprinting across the parking lot; a car revved up behind- the smell of burning tires reaching my nose. We darted back into the forest area- running straight through it knowing it we lead us to the airport.

_Almost there, we'll be safe…almost there. _I kept thinking. I heard footsteps crunching behind us; Ed paused to put up a wall to slow them down for a while. I could see the airport just a few feet in front of us; in just a few more strides we made it onto the grounds, slowing our sprint to a walk.

"I think this is the most I've ran in my entire life," Scarlett coughed.

We trudged into the airport, hoping that the security team would lose sight of us in the crowed of people. Brysen approached the front desk and came back with our ticket saying, "We need to go to Gate F3."

We made our way to the gate, going through security checks, before taking a seat in the corner of the waiting area until it was time for us to go.

"I'm surprised the police or FBI weren't all over this," I commented. "I mean our parents had to have called the police saying we were kidnapped by Black Mesa."

"Who would believe that a top research facility would kidnap teenagers?" Ed replied. "It wouldn't make sense."

"True," I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

For the next hour we kept our eyes on the crowds of people walking around the airport, ducking down a few times when we thought we saw someone suspicious. Finally we were able to get on the plan, putting the backpack in the top compartment and sighing in relief that we were halfway home.

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Quick update! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Resonance

* * *

Enjoy! :D

* * *

[Holly]

Anger spread through me like a wild fire. I had failed. How? How the hell could I, Holly Tate, fail? Angry messages from the higher ups filled my voicemail until it was full.I wasn't going to bother to check them anytime soon. All I wanted to do was go home, sink into my bed and drink a bottle of vodka. Sitting in his wheelchair near the door was Rico, staring at me with resent and satisfaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped.

"You went through all that trouble and you still lost," Rico replied, amusement clear in his voice. "And I'm glad."

I strode over to him. "Do you know what this means? I'll loose my job! I could go to jail and you could be taken away! We could loose everything!"

"Good! You deserve it!"

"I did all of this for you, you ungrateful child!" I screamed. Voices told me to take care of him, to put him in his place. But, I couldn't. He was mine. I could hurt Scarlett without a second thought, but Rico? Nothing could make me lay a hand on him. "Rico, are you happy being in that wheelchair?"

Rico shrugged, looking down at himself. "This is all I've ever known, this is me. Sure I've thought about what it would be like to walk again, but I wouldn't want to walk if it cost four innocent people their freedom." He paused, looking up at me. "How many people have you done this to?"

"Too many to count."

* * *

[Lynelle]

By time we reached the Grand Rapids airport it was late evening. Relief washed over me as I stepped off the plane and wasn't worried about being attacked by security guards. For the first time in a while I felt safe. It didn't take long to find my family, Scarlett and Brysen's family near mine. As my mom engulfed me in a hug news reports snapped pictures.

"Now they decide to show up," I muttered, moving away towards my mom to hug my father. Would have been nice if they were covering this story earlier so it would have alerted the police and FBI.

"Come here Ed," Mom grinned, pulling him close to her. "Don't think you wouldn't get a hug too."

Ed slowly hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her. I wonder how long its been since someone, a mother figure, actually hugged him. Years I'm guessing. When we finally cleared out of the airport and to the car, I was even more mentally exhausted then before. New reporters wouldn't leave us alone until my father and Brysen's father threatened them (with guns of course). I hugged Scarlett and Brysen goodbye, promising to call them later, then finally slumped into the backseat of our black SUV. The ride was silent, not knowing the first thing to ask or tell.

"Tell me everything," Was the first thing mom said when we gathered in the family room. Ed and I exchanged uneasy glances, everything? How much of 'everything' should we really tell? So, we went the route of saying that Black Mesa was looking for more test subjects, Ed being the perfect candidate after the stunt he pulled a few weeks ago (though it felt longer, we were only there for three weeks- no wonder I felt so tired, I pulled at least five or more all-nighters because the passage of time escaped me). Brysen, Scarlett, and I were only taken so they could have side-by-side comparisons.

"The government will arrest her, right?" Jaxon asked, his over-protective brother instincts set on high.

"Only if they can catch her," I replied. I could imagine Holly going through great lengths to avoid captivity. I mean, she killed her best friend, how hard-core can you can?

"Well I'm glad you're safe now baby," Mom softly said, stroking my wavy hair. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," I replied.

"We can talk more later if you need to." I nodded and looked over to Ed who looked like he was half-asleep. Mom continued on to say, "You can sleep right there, Ed."

"Thanks," He slurred out before totally passing out. I pulled the blanket next to me over him and patted his shoulder gently, saying, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

[Ed]

I woke up a few hours later, my body stiff and soar. I sat up, joints cracking, and trekked into the kitchen where Katrina sat, looking over some files.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, voice scratchy.

She looked up and replied, "Only a few hours. You can go back to sleep if you want."

I shook my head. Though it was late, nearly two in the morning, I couldn't fall back asleep even if I tried. Black Mesa totally screwed with my sleeping patterns. "I need to go and check on my apartment."

She looked at me worriedly, "How about you wait until light. It's too late to head out now."

I looked out the bay window, the stars shinning brightly. "I'm going to go sit outside."

I headed out the front door, not bothering to put on a jacket. Sitting on the front step, head leaned against the banister; I clutched my auto mail hand, the joints aching.

"Well look whose back."

I cut my eye over to my long-standing enemy. "Envy, what do you want?"

He psychopath took a seat next to me. "Nothing really anything, school was rather lonely with no one to harass."

I rolled my eyes, remembering how Lynelle told me how much she hated having first hour with Envy. "I'm sure."

We sat in silence, which was odd because we usually couldn't go two seconds without fighting. He finally broke the silence by saying, "Well, I just came to tell you that I think I found away home." He looked at me with his maniacal smirk, "Though it'll cost you if you want my help."

I scowled, "Like I'd ever ask you for help anyway. How did you even get here again?"

Envy shrugged, "The Gates a bitch, what more can I say?" He stood up, dusting his jeans off. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you at school later Fullmetal. I've got chaos to cause. The humans here are very entertaining."

I shook my head and let the creep go on his way. _What exactly did he find out? _I couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

[Lynelle]

I woke up in a cold sweat, kicking my covers away furiously. It took me a few moments to realize where I was, my room. I was safe, in my bed, with my family- safe. I climbed out of bed and took a long hot shower, straitening my hair afterwards for the first time in weeks and putting on clothes from my own wardrobe- my comfiest jeans and my brown long-sleeved shirt.

"Mom!" I called, coming down the stairs.

"Hey," She grinned from her spot at the oven. "It's early I'm surprised you're up."

"I smelled pancakes." I smiled. I then glanced back into the living room then around the kitchen. "Where's Ed?"

"He went home," She replied. "He needed to get something done."

"Okay," I replied. "I'll take him some food over after I eat."

After eating, I wrapped up some pancakes and bacon for him and drove over to his apartment. Heading inside, I wondered over to his door and knocked two times, "Ed?"

Ed answered the door, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and drying off his wet hair with a towel. "Hey, what's that?"

I walked inside, closing the door behind me. "Pancakes and bacon, mom made them for breakfast. Why'd you skip out?"

Ed shrugged and took the meal to his small kitchen table. "Wanted to make sure Envy hadn't trashed my house."

I sat across from him as he ate, watching the TV with little interest.

"How are you feeling?" Ed asked, pulling me out of thought. I feel like this will become a common question for the next week or two.

"Fine," I replied. "Shaken up and still rather traumatized, but fine." I glanced over this face. "You seem okay."

Ed shrugged, "As you know, I've been through a lot though this one is high on my list." He glanced over at me, "For being traumatized you seem okay."

I smiled weakly, "Good. I don't need anyone worrying about me."

"It's not good to keep it locked up like that."

"You're one to talk."

He gave me a blank stare before continuing to eat his breakfast. Yeah, I knew I was right. I went back to watching TV until Ed was done with his food, picking his plate up to wash it in the sink.

"When are you going back to school?" He asked, giving the plate back to me to take home.

I shrugged, "Next week most likely. My mom picked up my homework so I can take the rest of the week to catch up."

Ed nodded, "She picked up my things too." We moved towards the couch, sitting silently- letting sound of the TV fill the room. I didn't know what to talk to him about right now and I didn't want to think about Black Mesa. "I got my ACT score in the mail."

I glanced over to him, "What ya get?"

"A 35," He replied, shrugging like it was no big deal.

I looked at him in shock, "A 35? How the hell did you get a 35!" Ed shrugged. "Don't act like it's not big deal! It's a huge deal! I only got a 25!"

"That's good," He said.

I pouted. "Your score makes mine look horrible."

He laughed and the invisible tension that had some how came between us vanished. "Don't be so dramatic!"

"I'm not! I'm being serious! I mean I know I'll get into Michigan State or maybe Ohio State, but there is no way I'll get into a college like Northwestern," I told him. "You will. You could probably go to MIT if you wanted to."

His smiled slowly vanished into a frown. "If I'm here that long."

I felt myself deflate- of course; I forgot his stay wasn't permanent. "Y-yeah, if you're here that long." What was I suppose to say? I hope you find a way home? I mean, sure I wanted him to someday go back and see his brother, but he's become so important to me that it's hard to imagine that I had to let him go one day. "Well, we'll figure something out together."

"Together?" He questioned, a mixture of surprise and confusion in his honey colored eyes.

A small smiled found its way to my face. "Yeah, together."

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Now that the Black Mesa arc is over, I'll start the "how is/ will Ed go home?" arc. This'll be interesting.

~Just out of curiosity is there any Young Justice fans out there? I just started a new fic on it and it would be awesome if you checked it out for me. Kthx bai!


	18. Chapter 18

Resonance

* * *

Super fast update! Hurray! :D

* * *

[Lynelle]

Ed and I sleepily trudged through the student parking lot and through the doors of the school Monday morning. School and work was the first steps to getting back into a normal routine. I already felt mentally exhausted just stepping into the loud commons area.

"Lyn!" Mai cried running to me with open arms. "Ed!" Mai threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"Mai," I coughed. "I can't breath."

Tears brimmed her brown eyes and she said, "I would have called or came to visit but I didn't know if you'd be okay with that."

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Oh please, of course it would have been okay. All I did all last week was catch up on homework then go to a therapy session, which I honestly don't think I'll need any more."

_Well, okay maybe a few more sessions wouldn't hurt._

Mai smiled and waved Joe over who was talking to Scarlett. The two moved towards us and Joe gave me his "can I have a hug?" smile. I laughed and gave him a side hug thinking about how much a dork he was.

"Alaric we missed you!" Joe commented, trying to regain the normalness he had around Ed. "Could have used you in the games."

Ed gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, well I was a little tied up."

I looked around at my circle of friends: Ed, Scarlett, Joe, and Mai- two were missing. "Where's Ciara and Brysen?"

"Ciara, uh, got suspended," Mai replied hesitantly.  
"What?" Scarlett half-shouted. "How? She's the reasonable and logical one!"

Mai got a sad look in her eyes and she said, "Kelsey pushed her over the edge, saying stuff like 'you know that they're dead right?' and 'I bet you that they'll be found in a ditch somewhere.' Crap like that and you know she can't handle when someone talks about someone close to her dieing."

Of course, since Scarlett and I were gone that would be a perfect time for Kelsey to strike. Kelsey Davis has been giving Ciara crap since middle school and as ridiculous as it sounds, still can't get over that fact that Ciara's now ex-boyfriend picked Ciara over Kelsey (mind you Ciara and her ex-boyfriend broke up in her freshmen year- my Sophomore year. It's been a year since this event occurred).

"So then what happened?" I pressed.

"Ciara punched her in the face," Joe replied. "Totally beat her up."

"And you didn't stop her?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest; taking the position of "the reasonable and logical one".

Joe and Mai exchanged glances before Mai answered, "Because we felt it probably wouldn't be best to. You didn't see the look in her eyes, it was scary."

"Ciara, doesn't seem like the fighting type though," Ed muttered beside me.

"She can if she needs to," I said. "Well where's Brysen?"

Scarlett shrugged, moving her thumb along her phone's touch screen. "He never texted me back. My guess is he won't be around for a while longer." She shoved her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. "He did get the worse of the experiments while we were there. Psychologically he won't be okay for awhile."

I frowned, knowing she was right. I'll have to go and visit Brysen later on. The bell rang and we all moved in different directions to our first period classes.

"Lynelle!"

I groaned and tried to speed my pace up. "Go away."

"But Lyn, we're best friends!"

I scoffed and looked at the green haired-now browned haired- menace. "As if. "

Envy simply chuckled and followed me to the gym, telling me all that I missed. "Mr. Burns and Leo got into a fist fight. Should have been there."

I rolled my eyes as he dramatically retold the tale, telling me how he got the whole confrontation to start. "You need a life."

"I have a life actually. Messing with humans here- especially teenagers- is so much more fun then on the other side of the Gate."

I sighed before finally ditching him to go into the locker room to change. I'd happily let Envy go back to where he came from.

* * *

[Ed]

After school and work, I sat in Lynelle's room on her computer while she laid on across her bed doing history homework, muttering something about wishing Alfred was real and could just give her the answers- who ever Alfred was.

"Lynelle," I started, scrolling down a page I found on prosthetics but nothing about pure metal limbs. "Who's Alfred?"

"He's from this anime called Hetalia. He's the personification of America," She replied, flipping a page. "His knowledge of American history would totally come in handy right now."

"Uh-huh," I muttered as I continued to read. I took off my glove and used my other hand to rub my metal wrist- not that it helped any.

"I'm guessing you need a tune up," I heard Lynelle say from behind me. "You've been rubbing her wrist constantly for the last hour."

"Yeah, but there's no one here to fix it or resize it," I replied, going back to the Google search engine. "I'll have to do it myself eventually, though I won't do as good of a job as Winry does." I felt a prang in my chest, suddenly wishing I listened to her rants on how to take care of my auto-mail. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you." I swiveled in the chair to look at her. "Why did you color in Winry in one of your books. She doesn't have brown hair or brown skin, by the way but I'm guessing you know that."

She looked at me blankly for a moment before sheepishly smiling. "I was bored."

"Heh," I muttered, turning back to the computer. "If you say so." We sat in silence for a moment before I told her. "Envy told me that he knew how to get back home. Though I doubt that he's telling the truth."

She made a noncommittal sound, turning a few pages. "It's hard to say. What would he gain from telling you false information?"

I shrugged, scrolling down a few pages. "Guess to get my hopes up."

"Possibly." She moved off her bed and took my wrist, inspecting the metal. "This looks pretty beat up actually." She tapped the metal making me cringe. "Sorry. You know, maybe we could figure out how to fix it together. I'm not much of a mechanic or anything but I know how to use tools, and I'm sure you've watched Winry fix it a few times. We can't resize it but I'm sure we can fix a few wires and such." She glanced down at my leg. "How's your leg?"

"It's holding up," I replied. "Could use a tune up, oil mostly."

She tapped her cheek in thought before smiling. "Dude, I got it. Stay right here."

She jogged out of the room leaving me to wonder just what she was doing. _She's crazy, _I couldn't help but think. I turned back to the computer and decided to research more. I went to bookmarks where I had stored a few sites and found a folder tilted: Ed fics.

_I can only imagine, _I shook my head. I scrolled over to the folder and clicked on one of them. _What the hell is a one-shot? And why am I in this? Who is Rebecca Rymes? Why am I kissing her? _

"I'm back!" Lynelle announced, closing the door back behind her. "I got some tools from the garage and-what are you doing?"

I turned in the chair and pointed demandingly at the screen. "What's this?"

She leaned forward to look at the screen and replied, "A fanfic."

"Why am I kissing some girl named Rebecca Rymes?"

She looked at me with amusement and I could tell she way trying her hardest not to laugh. "Simply because the writer wanted you to. Welcome to the world of fanfiction where everything and anything goes. That's fanfic is mild compared to others."

"What do you mean?"

She pulled up a chair as I laid my arm on the desk for her to look at, pointing as the places on the panel where she would need a screwdriver. "Well, there are fics that make you a totally depressed guy and you want to kill yourself. There's ones that totally screw up the plot and make people that are alive through the whole series die. Oh and there's ones that make you gay."

My mouth twitched in disgust. "I'm not suicidal or gay."

"Tell that to the fanfic writers." She unscrewed the panel and exposed the wires that were starting be become worn and in need of replacing. I could see where parts also needed oil.

"I think I will. Start a guide or something that tells people how to write me correctly."

"There are those like that actually."

I helped her oil some parts and made note of the wires that needed fixed. "Well, mine would be authentic."

We worked for about an hour until I had to get home. She put the panel back in place and cleaned up the tools.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I told her, tugging my sleeve down and putting on my gloves.

"Kay," She replied. "We can go by the hardware store tomorrow and get some wires. We should be able to finish up your arm in the next two days. Then we can start on your leg."

"Sounds good." I slung my backpack over my shoulders. "Thanks Lynelle…for everything. You and your family have been really helpful ever since I've gotten here."

She smiled, "Aw, Ed thanks. It's no problem really. My family loves when you're here. I like when you're here, plus what are friends for?"

_Friends…_

When I left I opted to walk home though Lynelle kept insisting that I let her drive me. I troubled her enough though so I declined and left her pouting at the door, shouting, "Text me when you get home then!"

I agreed but then later realized I really didn't even know how to work my new cell phone (my old was left behind when I taken to Black Mesa). I'll figure it out I guess.

"Brother!"

I stopped short, whipping around to see Al running up to me. I grinned but frowned seconds later- almost falling for the trick. "Envy, that was a horrible joke."

Envy morphed back into his normal horrible self with a smirk. "I'm bored and got nothing else to do."

"Where do you live again?"

"I got thrown out of my last foster home so I'm living with some couple. They're nice and all but too stiff for my taste. Luckily, they don't care if I stroll around at night."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, determined to ditch this lunatic and go home. "Go away, Envy."

"That must be you and Lynelle's favorite line," He said. "Speaking of Lynelle, you seem to spend a lot of time at her house."

"So?" I muttered, pushing the button on the traffic light pole to signal a walk sign.

"What **exactly **do you two **do**?" I twitched and didn't answer. I wasn't falling for his tricks. "Are you two doing what I think you're doing? Ed, her parents are home." I felt a blush creep up my neck. "I can't wait to tell the whole school."

"We're not doing anything!" I shouted, furiously crossing the street when the signal came on. "It's none of you're business anyway!"

"You're in denial aren't you? Come on Fullmetal we've been through a lot together, you can tell me your strange feelings for her."

"Envy, half the time when I saw you, you were trying to kill me. That doesn't exactly inspire trust."

"Hm," He muttered. "Oh, you won't let yourself like her because you have feelings for your mechanic, right?"

I could feel my eye twitching in annoyance. First Lynelle, now Winry? Why is this guy, my enemy, trying to figure out my love life (not that I had one to begin with)? "Envy, you've got it all wrong now go away."

"Alright fine, I guess I'll try to get something out of Lynelle tomorrow. You know how close we are, we get along like a house on fire."

"Yes, a house filled with people burning to death," I replied. (Why did that line sound so familiar?) I sighed in relief when I was finally able to get rid of him, locking the door and relaxing inside my apartment. I forced myself not to dwell on the conversation I had with Envy and crawled into bed. _Though I am still curious about what he supposedly found. I mean, I'd try and access the Gate but that could be risky. As much as I like it here- minus evil scientist- I do hope to go home one day. _But I couldn't help but want to know what this college thing that Lynelle spoke often about, always telling me "this one has such a good journalism program!" and "Their law school is so good! And since their science department is good too we could go to the same school!" Going home was always the goal I had in mind at first, but now I wasn't too sure. I looked at my metal arm that hurt less now that it was oiled. I was starting to get tired of always having gloves on and long sleeved shirts. It was going to be a pain when the weather gets warmer though Lynelle insisted that we had a few more months left of the cold.

_Lynelle. _She was the first one a met and…bonded with I guess you could say. Plus, she taught me most of the things I know about this world. The others taught me things too but Lynelle knew the reason I didn't know them. It was only natural for some of my most recent memories to lead back to her, right? _I'm tired of thinking about what I'll do about my arm and leg and getting back home…maybe I should just live in the present a little, enjoy the perks of going to school and stuff. Get into another sport. _But, deep down inside I knew that as long as I was here, I would always think about the ones I left behind and the mistakes I left unchanged.

* * *

Authors Corner:

~I feel rather proud of myself for getting this out so fast! :D *rewards self by eating cookie*


	19. Chapter 19

Resonance

* * *

I'm feeling proud of myself for my quick updates! :) ENJOY! :D

* * *

[Lynelle]

I sat slumped on the couch one Saturday morning, watching Young Justice in my basement (Wally makes my day). All the windows were open upstairs and even then it was unbearably hot. Dad wanted to turn the air condition on but Mom insisted that it would only waste money and to just open up the windows and turn the fan on. I groaned as beads of sweat ran down my forehead, even a tank top and shorts didn't relieve the heat.

_It's bloody April! It's not supposed to be this hot! _I complained. Though the basement was much cooler then the upper levels it was still a pain to be in the room. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and a flash of blond in my face then a white arm.

"Uh, hello? How are you?" I backed away from the arm and looked up to see Ed smirking at me.

"Look!" He insisted. "I finally finished!"

I looked back at his arm and took his wrist in my hand. I gasped when I felt the metal under the smooth plastic skin. "Cool! How'd you do it?"

"Ebay, Amazon, and a few trips to the hardware store," He replied. He lifted his jean pant leg to show me the work he did on his leg. We had finished re-wiring his metal limbs and oiling a few weeks ago, so he was now finally able to cover up the metal with fake skin.

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen you around in a few days," I commented, scooting over so he could sit on the couch.

"It was hard work but I managed," He said proudly. "Oh, and I found out some other things."

"What?" I questioned, looking at the TV but still listening.

"I've been researching how alchemy works in this world and it turns out the alchemy that is used here is nothing like the one where I come from."

"I could have told you that, and I thought you know that."

"Well," He continued. "I found a few scientist who study interdimensional travel and different forms of alchemy, maybe like mine."

"Ed, that's all science fictions," I paused. "Then again you are a marvel of modern science."

Ed continued on to tell me, "But the thing is these scientist are across the country and aren't very…sane."

"Are they on the Holly level?"

"No, a few notches below that."

"Hm," I muttered. "Honestly, I wouldn't take my chances. But, knowing you, you will."

He protested, saying he didn't even know if he believed in what the source had told him. I waved him off staying that he gave it enough consideration that he actually was pondering it. Honestly, there had to be another way to figure this whole thing out and the only thing that made some sense was trying to open the Gate again, no matter how risky it was, but that would require human transmutation, and we all know how well that worked out.

"You're moody today," He muttered, leaning back in the sofa with eyes trained on the TV.

I warily look at him. "Sorry, I'm just really hot right now and Mom won't let us turn on the air conditioning."

We sat for the duration of the Young Justice episode, idling chatting up mostly nothing.

"You know, Prom is coming up," He said. "Were you planning on going?"

I shrugged, turning the channel after the cartoon ended. "Not this year. Next year definitely but I'm not up to it this year. Besides, it's next week. That's not enough time to find a good dress."

"Isn't Scarlett going?"

"Scarlett has a date, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "I still don't know why she's dating that Skylar kid. Doesn't he smoke pot?"

"Yep." I shook my head. "I told her she was going to get hurt, but you know how she doesn't listen to me when it concerns her own well being. She doesn't want to hear 'I told you so' later." I sighed at the thought of my best friend going down a road of self-destruction. "It seems like she's gotten worse sense we've been back."

"But it's been a month and a half." I didn't have a good explanation for my friend's sudden turn of attitude. Maybe it was Skylar's doing. "It seems like Scarlett and Brysen have been…out of it I guess you can say. Mai told me she's worried that they'll try something stupid, which I don't exactly know what that means."

"Mai overreacts sometimes," I said. "I don't know. I've gotten tired of thinking about it. If neither of them wants to listen then there's not much I can do. As much as I love them both, I can only do so much."

The conversation ended there, the topic being exhausted. I hate when I don't know how to fix something that's broken.

[Ed] [Two months later-June]

"Ed, seriously it's beautiful outside."

I look up from my book and tap my pencil on my notebook impatiently. "Then go outside."

Lynelle pouted. "You said we could go to the beach today."

"Lynelle leave him alone," Katrina Hendrix scolded, putting some cleaning supplies away. "If he wants to read let him read, go find someone else to pester."

"Mom," Lynelle whined. "I'm bored."

"Gabby has been trying to learn how to French-Braid her dolls' hair, how about you go show her how to do it," She suggested.

Lynelle sighed and dragged her feet across the kitchen floor. "Fine."

Katrina set a glass of water beside me and shook her head, "Honestly, sometimes I wish that girl acted her age." She then walked out of the kitchen and towards her office, leaving me to concentrate on my book.

I had found the book at the Western Michigan University library, collecting dust at the back of the chemistry and physics section. From the looks of it the book had been out of use for a while, but the information was interesting. I found something on two chemists: Isaac Newton and Leroy Banner. Banner's research seemed to match up more with my alchemy then Newton's, but both pieces of research were equally important. But with all this knowledge still stood the question on how and when it should be used.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out," Lynelle hummed, trotting back into the kitchen. "I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came."

"I thought you were told to go help Gabby," I said, not looking up from my book.

"I did, now I'm bored again."

"You could make yourself useful and help me with this research."

She shrugged before sitting next to me at the table, yanking the black book out of my hand. "What'cha researching?"

"Chemist," I replied, looking over the notes I had made. "Both are interesting, but Banner's research seems to match up with mine better. There's even a circle like mine."

"I hate chemistry," I heard her muttered as she flipped through the pages. "Hey, I found the circle. Well, if it matches yours does it say something about using it?"

"Well it says that Banner believed that alchemy not only turned lead into gold and silver, but created riffs in time."

"Hm," She murmured, flipping a few more pages. "Interesting. Sounds like information you need." She scooted the book back to me and peaked over my arm to look at my notes. "Dude, your hand writing sucks."

I rolled my eyes, searching for the page that I was on before Lynelle turned the pages. "Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat in silence for a while and I started becoming more engrossed into the book. My concentration broke when Lynelle asked softly, "Do you have to leave?"

I blinked and looked at her, her eyes not meeting mine. "Well…yeah, I mean someday."

"Soon?"

"I don't know." She inhaled deeply through her nose before exhaling roughly, getting up and heading out of the kitchen. "Lynelle?"

She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, her back towards me. "Sorry, I just hate thinking about you leaving. I mean, I know you have to go back home and take care of Al and get back to your normal life, but…"

"But, what?" I pressed gently.

She shook her head and continued walking, heading towards the front door. "Never mind. I'll let you continue your research."

I sighed, closing the book. I knew this was going to happen eventually. As the pieces slowly came together, leading up to my departure from this world (jeez, sounds like I'm about to die), of course Lynelle and the other's would be crushed- especially Lynelle. I got up from the table, deciding to go and try and talk to her, but found her outside with Ciara who held a leash attached to a Golden Retriever.

"I can tell you're upset," Ciara said matter-of-factly. "You know you can tell me."

"I know," Lynelle replied, her voice softer the usual. "But, really it's nothing big. Just got in a fight with my mom."

Ciara raised an eyebrow, "You and your mom fight? Since when?"

Lynelle came up with a lame excuse that Ciara obviously didn't buy but didn't push. She took out her phone and typed on the keyboard, saying to Lynelle, "Sorry we can't talk more. We're about to leave for a trip. Text me, okay?"

"Sure."

Ciara continued down the street, her dog leading the way back home.

"Hey Lyn," I called from the porch. "Lets go to the beach."

* * *

[Lynelle]

For some stupid reason I let Ed drive us to the beach in South Haven. I really don't know how he got his license because he's a horrible driver. I held onto the handle above the door the whole time because I thought we were going to die.

"It wasn't that bad!" Ed protested when I told him I was driving us home.

I got out of the car with a scowl, "Ed, you almost killed that lady crossing the street and you ran two red lights. It's amazing the cops hadn't seen you."

"Well the lady shouldn't have been J-walking."

"The walk signal was on."

"…oh."

I shook my head, walking along the sand to the waterfront of Lake Michigan, the water cold on my feet. As I looked at my reflection in the lake I felt my ego boost- I definitely looked cute in my black and purple tankini. My two hours at the gym three nights a week paid off big time.

"Let's go run up the dunes," Ed said, pointing to the large sand hills.

"Sure!" I agreed. "Race ya!"

Of course he beat me, I don't even know why I tried. By time I was to the top of the hill my legs burned and I was out of breath.

"Took you long enough," He smirked.

I glared at him, sitting under a nice shady tree. "Oh shut up. I let you win."

"That's what they all say," He chuckled. "I'm going to go look through the woods over here."

"Don't get lost," I warned. He waved me off, saying he'd be fine. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, letting the warm summer air blow past me. Oh, how I loved summer.

"Lynelle!" I heard Ed call. "Come look at this!"

I sighed, brushing sand off of me as I stood up to move farther into the wooded area, sliding down a sandy slope. "This better be good, I was so comfortable." He pointed to a spot were he had moved the sand away to dig a small ditch, a rock sitting in the middle of it with strange markings on it- eerily looking like an alchemy circle. "How did you find this?"

"When I slid down the slope I stubbed my toe on it," He replied, tracing the graphics of the stone. "Do you think some one did it out of boredom, or is this for real?"

I crouched beside him, placing my hand on the smooth surface. "Hard to say."

"I'll test it out," He said.

I reached out to grab his wrist, "Wait Ed!" But he had already clapped and his hands shot downwards to touch the rock. Sparks of alchemic power ran through the grooves of the stone. Ed grunted in pain before slumping over. "Ed!"

Small bolts of the alchemic energy, giving me burn like marks, shocked my right hand that had been placed close to the edge of the stone. My head started to swim, a fog starting to cloud my mind. "Ed…" I felt my body tip backwards, falling quickly unconscious.

* * *

Author Corner:

~Yeah...you're probably asking "Kuma...why the hell would you stop like that?" and my answer my loyal readers...I have no idea *dodges objects* BUT DON'T WORRY! I'll eventually figure out where I'm going with this new plot twist XD


	20. Chapter 20

Resonance

* * *

Hurray! Chapter 20! I'd like to thank all who have stuck with this story so far! It means so much to me that so many people like this story :D (even if it does take some weird twists and turns). So ENJOY! :D

* * *

[Lynelle]

I woke up to a smell I couldn't quite place. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was the smell of good cooking mixed with the scent of an old, but well kept house. I opened my eyes, forcing myself to sit up. This definitely wasn't my room. The pale walls with floral wallpaper trimmings seemed odd. I then noticed that someone had changed me into a black tank top and grey sweat pants. I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I scooted off the bed. A small lamp was the only source of light as I walked across the carpeted floor to the desk that sat against the wall near the door. The oak desk was covered with papers, haphazard notes scribbled all over the page. What caught my eye was the name 'Ed' scribbled next to a diagram. On the other diagrams was the name 'Al'. A feeling I couldn't describe started to set in my stomach. I needed to find out where I was- now.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, bare feet tiptoeing across the cold wood floor.

"You're cooking is as good as I remember, Granny!" I heard from down stairs.

"Thank you Ed," I heard an elderly voice reply. "Leave some for your friend though."

"Yeah, Lyn will be starving when she wakes up," Ed replied.

I inched down the stairs, nervous of what I'd find. Once at the bottom I peaked through the dark living room to the lit kitchen where four people sat around a wood table eating- the food smelled amazing. Ed laughed at something Al said, tilting his head to the side. His eyes wondered over to the stairs and I felt myself freeze up when he spotted me.

"Lynelle, why are you hiding?" Ed called from the table.

I moved towards the kitchen nervously. I really was standing in Pinako Rockbell's kitchen, how crazy is that?

"I'm not hiding," I denied.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, okay Lynelle."

"Don't just stand there, take a seat," Pinako said, patting the seat between her and Ed.

I sat between them, Ed placing a plate of pasta in front of me. It was the best pasta I've ever had.

"So Lynelle, Ed's been telling us about you and your…er time period," Winry said.

"Oh cool," I replied, not knowing what else to say. I was never a fan of hers so it was weird trying to be nice to her. They asked questions about my world- about the technology, the way Ed and I were able to fix up his arm and legs, school. I could tell that Ed had told them a lot of stuff before I had woken up because they didn't seem as culture shocked as I thought they'd be (especially because my skin resembled an Ishballen).

_I'm glad that Ed never mention Black Mesa_, I thought. I didn't know why, but I just didn't want him to bring it up. It would rehash still touchy memories.

"Ed, how exactly did you get back?" Winry questioned.

"I found this rock at the beach we were at that had alchemy circles engraved on it," He replied, pushing the glass of milk towards me. I rolled my eyes and drank it. "I wanted to see if it worked and I ended up here." He turned his attention to me, "Did you touch the circle too? Is that how you're here?"

"Yeah," I replied, scooting the empty glass back and forth between my hands on the table. "My hand was just barely touching the stone, but I still got pulled in." I couldn't help, but think about my mother. She's gone through so much in the last few months that I could only imagine what she felt now. It seemed that Ed could read my mind.

"I'll get you home, I promise," He replied.

I couldn't help but smile. Whenever he promises something he always comes through, but I didn't want him worrying about me. Not when he finally got home to his family. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

* * *

[Ed]

It felt great to be back home, especially knowing that my brother, Winry, and Granny Pinako was okay. The only worry I have now is Lynelle. Sure, I wanted to get back home, but I didn't want to rip her out of her life. Sure, I could cope with being in different places, but Lyn? I can tell when she's just putting on a strong front.

"Ed," I heard Al call softly from beside me. "Are you okay?"

I tore my gaze from the starry night sky, to look at my little brother. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wondering," Al replied. A smirk then played on is face (a smirk I never really knew he had. It's been a long time since I've seen him in his human form). "So is she your girlfriend?"

"Alphonse!" I shouted, my face reddening. "No, she's not!"

"I'm not sure if I believe you, Ed!"

We argued about it for a while, until we busted out laughing like old times. We talked about what was going on now. How everyone in Central was doing, Mustang trying to get his eyesight back, Olivier the leader of this country.

"I'll have to pay them a visit," I said. "I'm sure Lynelle would want to see it."

"Lynelle, huh?"

"We've been over this!" I shouted. "I told you what we are in her world and I'm sure she'd like to see what she's read in person!"

"I'm just messing with you, Ed!" Al smiled innocently.

The two of us headed back inside, heading up to bed. I told him I'd see him in the morning, wanting to go make sure Lynelle was okay. I knocked on the guest bedroom door.

"Come in," She called quietly. I opened the door and found her reading a book on the bed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," She replied, closing the book. "Just reading a book on alchemy I found lying on the desk."

"How are you holding up?"

"Well I'm not about to ball my eyes out if that's what you're asking," She replied. "This might be traumatic, but it's pretty low on the scale. I'm not being threatened by evil scientist." she leaned back against the wall and gave me a pointed look. "Like I told you earlier, don't worry about me. You're back with your family for Christ's sakes!"

"But you're not with yours."

Her eyes glazed over for a minute before glaring up at me. "If I have to get up and beat you I'm going to be very upset. Look, I'm here now and for the time being there's nothing I can do. We'll figure something out. In the mean time…well…I don't know, but I know you need to get back to your normal life style."

"That's another thing," I sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I don't…I don't know how to. I wanted-want- to be here so bad, but it just seems like something's missing and I don't know what it is."

"You just need to get use to being in a place with no TV, computer, or cell phone," She replied. "Heck, I do too."

I made noncommittal sound- thinking about what the next few days- weeks even- will bring. "How about we go to Central. We could go in a few days or something."

She smiled, a spark of adventure in her eyes. "Dude that would be sweet! I've always wanted to go to Central and explore!"

I chuckled, standing up. "I figured. Well, goodnight Lyn."

"Night Ed," She replied.

I left her room, closing the door behind me and heading to the room Al and I shared. I passed Winry's room whose door was open a crack and the light was on. "Winry?"

She looked up from her worktable. "Oh hey Ed. Why are you up so late?"

"I was just talking to Lynelle. You?"

"I've got an arm I gotta finish by tomorrow afternoon," She replied, fidgeting with some wiring. "I can work on yours tomorrow too."

"Thanks," I replied. "Well, good night."

"Wait!"

I stopped and peaked back inside of the room I was told many times not to go into. "Yeah?"

"Are you and Lynelle…um…dating?"

I blinked and rolled my yes, forcing myself not to blush. "No, we're not. We're just good friends."

"Oh," She murmured. "Okay."

I slowly walked away, wondering why both Al and Winry asked me that question. Did we look like we were dating or something? I never thought so and no one else has asked us. I crawled in bed, staring up at the ceiling I remember staring at for years. It felt different now- misplaced even. I kept thinking, _this is where I belong. This is my home? _Then why can't I shake the feeling that it's not?

* * *

Author's Corner:

~I feel like that was such a short chapter...next chapter shall be longer!

~Sorry if Ed was a little OOC this chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Resonance

* * *

[Lynelle]

A few days have passed since my arrival in Amestris and I missed my family dearly. Luckily, Ed and Al were taking me to Central- Winry riding along with us so she could be dropped off at Rushvalley. I tugged at the black skirt I was wearing- wishing I had taken the shorts instead, though they would be too short for my taste. The purple tank top that Winry had me match the skirt with fit just fine though it would have been nice if the sleeves went to my elbows instead of capped just below the curve of my shoulder. Also, while I'm mentally complaining about my clothes, the brown shoes I'm borrowing from her are two sizes too small. All in all, I am not comfortable in Winry's clothes. She seemed to notice my discomfort as we sat on the train, offering to get something different out of her suitcase. I denied, telling her I'd be fine, but made a mental note to get new clothes once in Central (granted Ed gave me money).

We made it into Central by mid afternoon- Winry already dropped off in Rushvalley. I couldn't help but grin as I walked out of the train station, I was actually in Central!

"Come on Lynelle," Al said, amused at how I gawked at the city. "There's a lot to see other then outside the station!"

"Well then Al, show me the way," I replied, letting him take the lead.

Ed and Al led me around the city, Al showing us new landmarks that had been built since the end of the homunculus era of terror ended, showing us the new restaurants and shops that had been built.

We visited a few shops (I got new clothes!) before getting dinner at one of the new restaurants that would be categorized as Italian in my world. We sat on the stone patio of the restaurant, the warm air feeling nice on my skin.

"Do you know what you're going to do now, Ed?" Al asked. "Are you going to try and get your arm and leg back?"

Ed sighed, placing his glass of water on the table. "I don't know yet." he leaned back in his chair, one arm slung over the back. "I'll deal with that later."

"Are you going to rejoin the military?" I asked curiously.

"Probably not," He replied. "I wouldn't mind conducting my own research though. Exploring how alchemy is used in other countries."

"That would be cool," Al commented, interest and curiosity showing in his eyes.

I agreed; how cool would it be if I went back and bragged to all my friends, "Yeah that's right I explored the world of FMA. Top that!" Home…I tried to keep thoughts of home in the back of my mind, not wanting to get myself worked up and sick with worry. The chances of me going back home were slim, but then again we thought the same thing about Ed getting home yet here we are in Amestris.

"Lynelle!" Ed snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked rapidly a few times before looking at him, "Y-yeah?"

"You're food here," He replied, pointing down at the pasta in front of me. When did that get here?

"Oh thanks," I replied.

Ed looked at me suspiciously, before focusing on his own food, chatting with Al after every few bites. I stayed quiet, eating my own food and mulling over my own worries. No matter how much of an awesome experience this is, I wanted to be with my family. With or without Ed I wanted to be home, because Amestris wasn't my home.

* * *

[Scarlett]

_Not again. Dear lord not again. Please, don't take my best friend away from me. I need her! _

I ran all the way across town to Lynelle's house where her mother answered the door with tears in her eyes.

"My babies are gone again," She whispered out, hiding her eyes behind a Kleenex. It hurt to see one of the strongest women I knew break down in tears, her two children- one biologically hers and the other basically adopted- missing…again.

I led her over to the couch where we sat on opposite ends, sitting sideways to face each other with a blanket covering our laps. "Where were they?"

"I let them go to the beach," She whispered out. "Yesterday I let them go to the beach and they never returned home."

I drew in a deep breath, trying to keep my own emotions at bay. "You called the police right?"

She looked at me sharply, "Of course!" her eyes then dulled. "Sorry."

I shook my head, "No need to apologize, Mrs. Hendrix."

She clutched the blanket in her hands. "The police said they're going to file them as runaways."

My eyes widened, "Runaways? They could have been kidnapped! Or…or…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. _Holly could have gotten them again. _They never found Holly or Rico when the FBI went to make arrest in the Black Mesa Research Facility. They arrested many of the scientist and security guards that had been associated with the experiment, but the blond devil herself was never taken into custody- no one being able to give information of her whereabouts.

"I refuse to believe that Holly would try the same stunt twice," Katrina replied, anger filling her voice but behind the anger I could hear that she had thought about the possibility that it could be true. The cozy, pale yellow living room that I once loved to sit in now felt claustrophobic. I couldn't breath, sweat poured down my face, making my bangs stick to my face.

"Scarlett," Katrina said softly, placing a hand on my leg. "Go home and get some rest. I'll keep you updated…tell the others, okay?"

I really didn't think the crew would be able to take another hit like this, but I agreed. Giving her a quick hug I power walked out into the warm afternoon breeze with tears in my eyes. As I stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the walk light to come on, I couldn't help but think about the fateful day that had started this domino effect. The rode that Ed had torn up with his alchemy was good as new, no sign of previous destruction, but I knew its secret.

"Well if it isn't little Scarlett," A mocking voice said from behind me.

I turned around and found Evan, the new kid that Lynelle had complained about since his first day of school. "I'm not in the mood, Evan. Back up before I bite you."

A smirk played on his face, his posture giving off a malicious vibe. No guy that shoves his hands in his jeans pocket, hoodie covering his head and ripped converse shoes was good news. "I guess you don't want to know what happened to Ed and Lynelle then?"

That got my attention. "What happened?"

He paused, cocking his head to the walk signal that just turned white. "Take a walk with me?"

If he could tell me where my best friends were I would walk across the bloody country with him.

* * *

[Lynelle]

The next morning, after dressing in my new pair of jeans, red tank top, and brown sneakers I went down to the lobby of the hotel for breakfast- spotting the Elric brothers already sitting down and eating their breakfast.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys," I said, sitting next to them with the plate of food I had just got from the buffet line.

"Who knew when you'd get up," Ed replied. "You have a habit of oversleeping."

I glared at him, "It's called waking me up."

He shrugged it off, continuing what ever conversation he was having with Al. He was talking about when they would visit Central HQ.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Absolutely not," He replied bluntly.

I rolled my eyes, cutting up my pancakes. "Oh whatever, I'm going."

He smiled at me, letting me know he was joking about not letting me go. Telling me that even if he had said no, I would have gone anyway, which was true. After eating (and the two waiting for me to finish getting ready) we headed to the military base, passing through security checks. When we arrived at the office door of Brigadier General Mustang, Ed simply opening the door before Al had time to knock. The reaction from those inside the office was interesting to say the least. Roy looked like he had seen a ghost at first, before commenting that Ed still hasn't grown since he's last seen him (which I had to disagree because he was now a few inches taller then me. When I first met him I was an inch or two taller at the height of 5'4). I stayed quiet, letting Ed greet the people he hadn't seen since the day Father attempted to take over this world. Along with Roy was Riza and Havoc who sat in a wheelchair. I was surprised that Roy had his sight back, but remembered reading somewhere that he did eventually get it back.

"Now who is this Fullmetal?" Roy questioned, looking at me. "You don't seem like the type to pick up girls and bring them along with you."

Ed glared up at him just like he had done so many times in the past. "Her name is Lynelle and if you'd be quiet I could tell you how she got here and where I went."

Ed gave the abridged version of our tale, leaving out the Black Mesa incident of course, and many other parts but giving the main parts of his journey through my world and how he got back, me being sucked in from a spark of alchemic energy that had came from the circle. The reactions were as expected- shocked, unconvinced, and confused. Honestly, I didn't really expect them to believe us at first, but I figured they'd eventually figure out that it was the truth.

Roy sat down on his chair, raising an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do know Fullmetal?"

Ed thought about it for a moment before replying. "I'm going to head west and explore the alchemy of other cultures."

Roy let out a short chuckle, apparently expecting an answer like that. "Guess we won't be seeing you around very much then?"

Ed smirked, "Probably not, but I'm sure you'll find a way to get me to do a mission of some sort if trouble comes up."

They talked and argued for awhile, I stood back observing. For some reason I felt it wasn't my place to get into the conversation. We left soon after Roy started picking on Ed's height again.

"Brother is still too sensitive about his height I see," Al whispered to me.

"Oh yeah," I whispered back. "If anything, I think its gotten worse."

"Are you two whispered about me?" Ed shouted at us as we left the HQ grounds.

"No, why would you ask?" I replied innocently.

Ed sighed, shaking his head. He led us back to the hotel where we gathered our things.

"Brother," Al said as we stood in the lobby of the hotel, bags back and sitting at our feet. "I was thinking of heading east to Xing to study alkahesty."

"Really? Or are you going to visit May Chang?" Ed smirked as a blush spread over his little brother's features.

"Aw, I think he is Ed!" I grinned, finding the blush on his face adorable in a 'cute little brother' way.

"Lynelle," Al muttered, not liking that I had taken Ed's side and began picking on him.

I laughed, "Okay, fine I'll stop."

"I had a feeling you'd do that," Ed told his brother, eyeing him knowingly. "Good thing I only got Lynelle and me a train ticket."

Al smiled, "Since when were you so insightful?"

Ed shrugged, patting his brother's shoulder. "Be safe, okay?"

The two brothers said their good-byes before we headed to the train station, heading on different trains.

"And I was just starting to really get to know that kid," I commented, as the train started moving.

"You'll see him again," Ed replied, pulling out a black note book. "Besides, if both of us study different forms of alchemy we can come back later and compare notes."

"You are such a nerd," I laughed. "I just need to get you thick black glasses and a lab coat and you'd be a full blown chemist!"

"I don't think I'd look good in thick glasses and a lab coat," He replied. "We can leave that to the guys on the Big Bang Theory."

I decided not to tell him that the guys on the Big Bang Theory never wore lab coats when they worked, but figured he'd remember that sooner or later.

I began thinking of our impending journey and began to feel mentally exhausted. I yawned and told Ed, "I'm going to take a nap."

He looked up from his notebook, nodded, and started reading it again. "We're going to make a stop before we get out of the country to get you a passport and visit someone."

I nodded, before leaning my head on the window. _I wonder if we're going to visit teacher. _I figured I'd let myself be surprised and drifted off to sleep- seeing my mother's smiling face before I completely went under.

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Hope you enjoyed this latest installment!

~Just by the way- time in Amestris goes quicker then the time in "the real world". That's why Katrina said she had let them go to the beach "yesterday" instead of "a few days ago"

~Oh yeah, and give me your opinion on how you want Lynelle and Ed to get together!


	22. Chapter 22

Resonance

* * *

[Lynelle]

The train ride to West City was uneventful. I spent most of the time reading, sleeping, or bugging Ed.

"Are we almost there?" I asked for at least the tenth time. I bit back a smile as Ed looked up from his book to glare at me.

"Lynelle," He warned.

A smile tugged at my lips as I kicked his leg gently. "Oh calm down, I'm messing with you. I'm bored out my mind on this train Ed and you won't let me explore."

"You should know I've had some bad experiences on trains," He replied, flipping the page of his book. "Besides, we're almost there."

I slumped down in the seat. "Oh and I thought we were seeing your teacher."

"What gave you that idea?" He asked. "Besides, she'd probably kick my ass if she found out some of the stupid things I've done recently. I'll call her later and swing by there later on for a visit."

"Then who are we seeing?"

"A friend of mine who helped me during my journey," Ed replied. "I don't think you know her though."

For the rest of the train ride- that lasted about twenty more minutes- I thought about who this girl could be. Who lived in West City that I didn't know? Maybe it was one of their 'off-screen adventures'. We stepped off the train and moved through the busy streets of West City.

"Ed look at this!" I grinned, pointing at an emerald dress sitting in the window of a boutique. The dress would be considered as vintage in my time, but it was gorgeous in this one.

"A dress…yay?"

I sighed, not surprised that he didn't understand what it was like to fall in love with a dress. "Never mine, just lead the way."

He led us a few blocks more to an apartment complex- pushing the buzzer to one of the rooms.

"Hello?" A young voice said through the speaker.

"Kaylee?" Ed questioned. "It's Ed."

"Ed? Edward-freakin'- Elric?"

The speaker snapped off and a few seconds later, a young woman- at least in her early twenties- bounded down the wooden steps barefooted and opened the door for us- ushering us in.

"Come in, come in!" She said, leading us up to the first floor apartments. Her studio apartment was clean, but messy in the sense that it looked lived in. A few unwashed dishes sat in sink and a few shoes lay near the front door. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants over her black shorts and tugged on a purple vest over her tank top, saying she wanted to look at least somewhat decent in front of guest.

"So why has the powerful Edward Elric graced me with is presence this time?" She questioned. "And with a girl no less. Are you trying to tell me something?"

Ed glared at the girl, "Kaylee this is my friend Lynelle Hendrix. Lyn this is my friend Kaylee Rea. Kaylee helped me research the philosopher stone."

"Really?" I asked. "Cool!" I was still confused on why I've never seen this girl in my life, but decided not to think much on it. I'm sure there's a bunch of people that had helped him 'off-screen'.

The fair-skinned girl grinned; tugging her curly black hair out of its tie and proceeding to finger comb it. "So what is it now Edward?"

"I was hoping for a favor."

Kaylee rolled her dark blue eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Do I gotta hid you from the military or something?"

Ed gave a short laugh. "Not this time. Do you still work in the Department of Travel?"

"Possibly."

"I was wondering if you could speed up the process of Lyn getting her passport. We're trying to get out the country to explore and waiting two weeks would be a pain the butt," Ed explained. "I figured you had that kind of power."

Kaylee brought her hands from her hair to her slim waist. "I do, but what's in it for me?"

Ed looked at me for support, but I shrugged. I didn't know the girl so how was I supposed to know what she would take as a trade off. Though the first thing that came to my mind was, "Uh, he'll give you a hug?"

Kaylee laughed so hard that she had to lean on the kitchen counter. "Yes!" She cried out. "That and if Ed paid for dinner during his stay here we could make it a deal."

So, that's what happened. Kaylee pulled strings for us and flirted with higher ups to push my passport application in front of others so I could get mine processed in three days tops. During those three days, Kaylee enjoyed Ed paying for her dinners. She also insisted that we stay in her apartment instead of staying in a costly hotel. I took the pull out couch while Ed took a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Lyn," Ed whispered the night before we were to leave West City. It was around midnight; Kaylee had already turned in for the night- leaving Ed and me in the living room to sleep.

"What?" I groaned out. I flipped to my other side to look at him. He was sitting up on his sleeping bag that was situated next to the couch. "I was half asleep, Ed."

"Sorry," He muttered. "But…I was wondering if I could, uh…sleep on the couch next to you?"

I blinked, my eyes straining to see his face through the darkness. I struggled to keep my voice from shaking when I replied, "Why?"

"The floor is killing my back right now. One more night on this wood floor and I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow morning."

I shook my head, trying not to laugh too loudly. "You're getting old Ed." I shifted to the left side of the bed, pulling my pillow with me. "Come up here." I felt the right side sink down a bit as he crawled onto the bed- the sound of the sheets rustling as he pulled them on top of himself until he was comfortable.

"Sorry about this," He whispered, lying on his back.

"It's fine," I replied. "Really."

I listened as his breath slowed and he fell asleep, a slight snore escaping every now and then. I let my eyes wonder over to him- watching the worry lines he had on his forehead smooth away. The peacefulness of sleep washing over him. _Cute,_ I couldn't help but think. I was once of fan girl of this guy who would jump at the chance to be near him. Now I realize how shallow those thoughts had been. Sure, I was still a fan of his now, but on a new level. I knew him on a level that no fan girl could- the good and the bad. His moody sides that drove me absolutely crazy and made me wonder what I saw in him and those sides of him that made me glad that I was this close to him. He grew to be my best friend, and I knew what they usually say about girls and boys being best friends with each other- they fall for each other. Honestly, I was afraid of that happening- knowing that could ruin everything we had built.

_Lynelle you are so over thinking this, _I told myself. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind, flipped onto my stomach, and fell asleep.

* * *

[Scarlett]

On a sunny Saturday afternoon, I found myself in South Haven with Evan and Brysen. We trekked up the dunes and back into a wooded area where few people ventured.

"This is Lyn's!" Brysen exclaimed, picking up a blue ankle bracelet from the ground. "What it doing all the way up here."

Evan chuckled from beside me. "I figured they'd find it." He bent down to brush away some sand from an area that soon revealed a stone that had strange circles engraved into it.

"What is that?" I asked, crouching down to look at it carefully.

"It's an alchemy circle," He replied. "This is what you need to activate to get Lynelle and Ed."

"How?" Brysen demanded. "If you haven't noticed Scar and I don't do alchemy. What can't you do it?"

"Because I can't do alchemy either frankly," He replied. "You too have the ability to do it, you just need to be trained." he ran his hand along the grooves of the circles. "There's still energy from Elric's alchemy running through this. If we can act fast we can open the door again."

"What door?" I questioned.

He looked up at me with a smirk, "You'll see."

* * *

Author's Corner:

~And the plot thickens! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Resonance

* * *

Aw yeah, quick update!

* * *

[Lynelle]

I woke up to cold toes brushing against my feet. I moved to try to get away from the cold metal like feel, but found myself almost falling off the bed.

_Why is this happening? _I wondered. I cracked my eyes opened and through the dimlite room I could see Ed beside me, laying on his back eagle-spread. I let my head dropped my head back onto my pillow and groaned, not surprised that Ed would try to take up the whole bloody bed.

"Lyn, you ruined the picture!" I twisted to an upward potion and found Kaylee still dressed in her black knee-length night gown with a black camera in her hand. "Lay back down so can take a few more pictures."

"No," I grumbled out, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"

Kaylee glanced over towards the kitchen before replying. "Eleven. We should all probably get dressed so we can go pick up your passport."

Kaylee let me use the bathroom first while she made us some breakfast. I took a quick shower, pulled on a pair of pants and a grey t-shirt, then brushed out my hair. I made a mental note to get it cut soon. It was getting closer to my waist and soon the mass of waves would become unmanageable- especially with out a flat iron.

"Took you long enough," Ed commented when I come out of the bathroom.

"Oh please, I didn't take that long," I replied, packing the clothes I just wore to bed back into my duffle bag.

Ed threw away the paper towel he had eaten his toast on before heading to the bathroom to shower off. Leaving Kaylee and I in the kitchen eating breakfast. I opted for a bowl of cereal while she leaned back in her chair with a cup of coffee.

When she heard the showering running Kaylee said, "So, you and Ed huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving around the cereal with my spoon.

"Please don't tell me you guys went further then first base on my couch. Honestly, I don't need that image when ever I sit down," She replied with a smirk.

I almost choked on the spoon full of cereal I just put into my mouth. I forced myself to swallow it down before replying, "We didn't go to any bases. He said the floor was uncomfortable so I said he could sleep on the couch with me. Besides, we're just friends. Friends share beds all the time."

Kaylee raised an eyebrow, that same cocky all knowing smirk still tugged at her lips. "Yes, I will admit that friends just share beds, but normally it does not happen between friends of the opposite sex. What usually happens is that girl and boy friend fall for each other."

I shrugged, and went back to eating my cereal. I wasn't going to try to argue with her about the subject. I knew for a fact that I didn't have any feelings for Ed other then the fact that he was my best friend.

_You know you're lying to yourself, _A voice in the back of my head said softly. _Why do that to yourself?_

Soon it was Kaylee's turn to take her shower while Ed and I sat at the kitchen table- plotting and planning on what we should do when we get out of the country. We decided to go into Drachma and find a map of the country once we got there. We discussed our plans to Kaylee when she got out of the shower and led us just a few blocks down the street to the West City Command Center.

"Sounds cool," Kaylee commented, opening the door to her office. It was odd to see her in a crisp blue military uniform when I had met her in sweat pants and a tank top. The uniform just didn't match her personality.

She trotted over to her desk and shifted through some papers until she picked up a small grey book. She opened it to the first page before giving it me. "You look cute in that picture Lyn."

I smiled, "Thanks Kaylee." I placed the passport in my back pocket. "And thanks for being able to get it to me so soon."

Kaylee grinned, "It's no problem really. I hope you two have fun on your trip and won't forget to call me."

"We won't," Ed replied.

Kaylee threw her arms around Ed's shoulders, almost knocking him down. "Remember the deal was to give me a hug!"

Ed patted her back awkwardly, "Oh yeah…"

She let go of him and slung one arm around my shoulder. "Remember to take good care of Lyn, got it? If I find out you let something happened to her I will personally hurt you." She winked at me and I knew what she was getting at. I refused to think of the conversation we had during Ed's time in the shower and simply grinned at her.

"I got it," Ed replied.

"Oh and one more thing!" Kaylee exclaimed, picking up a sheet of paper from her desk and writing on it quickly. "I have a cousin in Drachma that could help you if you need it. I'll give him a call and tell him you guys will be coming in. You're taking the train into Banes Town- right?" Ed nodded in reply and she continued, "Great! That's were he lives. Just call this number when you get there."

"I think we'll just get a hotel, but thanks Kaylee." Ed placed the folded piece of paper in the pocket of his brown jacket.

"Well Ed you might actually want to talk to him. The brat is studying alchemy at the university there and it's a different kind that's here. You might actually want to pay him a visit."

Ed said he'd think about it- which meant 'now that I know he does alchemy of course I'll talk to him'. Ed and I left the command center and towards the train station. It was nice hanging with Kaylee for a few days. I'm not saying she's my new best friend, but she was very enjoyable to be around. I would definitely tell Ed- granted I'm still in this world- that on our way back into Amestis that we swing by Kaylee's.

"Hey Ed," I started. We sat down on a bench near the tracks- waiting for our train to arrive. "What exactly is the alchemy in the west like? I mean, I've heard that it's different, but how is it different?"

"They have different circles," Ed explained. "There is a different kind of science and chemistry to it." he tried to explain it further but it was lost on me. I told him I would serve as his recorder-making sure his notes are at least legible.

"Teamwork," I grinned, holding my hand up.

He raised his hand to give me a high five. "Teamwork."

* * *

[Scarlett]

It was Sunday night- the day after finding the alchemy circle on the beach- and I took to pacing my room for a good hour. What was I going to do? Evan said that Brysen and I were capable of performing alchemy- capable of brining back our friend. But, how could I trust that?

"Scar," Brysen whispered from my beanbag chair. His voice cracked from suppressing so many emotions within him.

I glanced over to him. "What?"

"We'll have to do it," He said. "We have to get Lyn back. What if she's hurt? What if she's…"

_Dead. _I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. "She's with Ed. I know he'll protect her from anything that could harm her. But how can we trust Evan?"

"What other choice do we have?" He asked wearily.

"But then we'll be reported as missing," I reasoned. "If we go we need to think of a plan to keep our parents from looking for us any time soon."

"We'll tell them we're going to the cottage," Brysen replied. "That we need to get away for awhile with the crew so we're going to go to the cottage in Saginaw."

"They probably won't let us go," I told him. "They're kind of on edge, remember?"

"My aunt lives near the cottage," He said. "We'll just say she going to be looking over us while we're there."

I stopped pacing, thinking over what he just told me. I figured that this was the only chance we had to save Lynelle and Ed. "Alright, fine I'm in. Let's get this show on the road."

We began putting our plan into motion over the next two days. Tuesday afternoon Brysen and I were standing next to the alchemy circle with small backpacks packed- just in case. Evan sat next to the circle, staring at it intensely.

"How do you know this will work?" I asked curiously. "I mean, I've never done alchemy in my life- hell I didn't even know it existed until recently."

Evan glanced up at me with a half smirk, "You'll be fine." He bit his thumb, letting the blood drip onto the stone- the liquid slowly running through the grooves of the circle. "Now, clap your hands and place them on the circle-both of you."

"What?" Brysen almost shouted.

"Dude, you just bled on the thing!" I protested. Did he really think I wanted to touch his blood?

He glared up at us. "Just do it. It's the only way it will work."

With a sigh, I closed my eyes while clapping my hands. I crouch down and placed my hands on the circle. I expected to feel nothing but was surprised when slowly electric blue bursts came from the circle- soon engulfing the three of us.

Evan stood- a devious smirk crossing over his features. "So," he began, his eyes turning a bright purple- hair turning from brown to green and clothes changing into a black tank-top like shirt and what looked like a skirt. "Who wants to be sacrificed? Sadly, I did need the two of you to activate it, but one of you must be sacrificed in order to open the gate."

"What!" I find myself screaming. I didn't even recognize my own voice because there was so much panic in it.

"You see because I can't do alchemy on my own I needed you two order to complete the process. This circle isn't strong enough to take more then two people- thus one of you need to go," He explained. "So I'll repeat the question. Who wants to kick the bucket first?"

* * *

[Lynelle]

We've been in Drachma for four days- still in the city of Banes Town. We've been staying in a hotel that is close to one of their biggest libraries where Ed has been studying chemistry and physics. Honestly, he is such a geek. He could give Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory a run for his money.

"Ed," I whispered. We sat at a table in the back corner of the library near the science sections. I had grabbed a book from the fiction sections, but none of the books I've tried to read fit my taste. "Ed, I'm hungry." no response. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because when he's reading it's almost impossible to get him out of his trance.

With a sigh I decided to get up and walk around town. When ever I thought of Drachma I thought of blizzards and sub-zero weather, but actually it was a pretty place. It was the summer season right now so it was in the low 70's which felt amazing. I walked into a bakery where I bought a cookie (so I took a few cents from Ed this morning. He won't miss it) and took a seat on a park bench. I sat there for a good twenty minutes-enjoying the view of the lake- before Ed came walking up to me.

"You idiot," He said. "Why'd you leave?"

"I was bored and hungry," I replied with a shrug. "And you were in your trance like state so I just left."

"What happened to being my note taker?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"There's only so much chemistry and physics I can read in one sitting," I replied. "Unlike you, I really don't like the two topics."

He picked up the cookie wrapper I had laid on the table and found it empty. "Where'd you get this?"

"Bakery," I replied. I dug into my pocket and handed him his change back. "Here's your change back."

I could tell he wanted to be annoyed with me, but instead he smile and shook his head. "Good lord, Lynelle."

I blinked, confused as to why he said it like he was just relieved of some sort of stress. "What?"

"Nothing," He replied. He put his change away and looked over to me. "Let's go get some lunch."

"Sweet!" I replied, getting up. "I saw this good restaurant while I was walking!" I grabbed him by his arm to try and tug him along. "Let's go Ed!"

He let me pull him along and lead him to the busy streets of Banes Town- a city that looked like a smaller and older version of Chicago. The buildings were beautiful for its time and the people here-despite tensions between Drachma and Amestris- were friendly.

We picked a restaurant that would be categorized as Chinese in my world and picked a booth near the window.

"I think I'm going to call Kaylee's cousin today," Ed stated, twisting his noodles around his silver fork.

"Cool," I replied. "Do you know his name by any chance? Does the sheet say?"

He pulled the folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and flattened it out on the table. "It says Daniel Rea."

"Daniel Rea," I muttered. "Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure."

I laughed at his fleeting look of jealousy. "If it makes you feel better the name Edward Elric has nice ring to it too, I promise."

He raised his eyes to look at me. "Thanks?"

I grinned, suddenly loving that his hair was now its natural color and fell into his amber eyes. Why? I didn't know, but I guess I just realized how well they complemented each other. "You're welcome."

Yep, I've decided that thinking about Ed is dangerous territory that should be treaded carefully, but for some reason as careful as I try to be nothing seems to work and I end up thinking thoughts that would be only seen in those crappy love novels. I had no one I could talk to about this dilemma so I kept it to myself- hoping that it wouldn't grow into something I couldn't control.

* * *

Authors Corner:

~OH NO! What will happen to Scarlett and Brysen! Even I don't know yet!


	24. Chapter 24

Resonance

* * *

Update :D! I'd like to thank The Suburban Coyote for drawing a picture of Lynelle for me! It's my avatar picture if you'd like to see it! Now, ENJOY!

* * *

[Scarlett]

I held Brysen's cold body close to me- burying my face into his messy hair. Of course what ever force controlled the Gate took him instead of me. Brysen was stronger and faster then me, he would have a better chance of finding Lynelle. Me? I had none.

"Bring him back," I pathetically pleaded. "Please…Evan."

Evan chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "You're pathetic. I never thought I'd see the day that the tough Scarlett Lopez, the girl feared by many would be reduced to this."

"It's not fair!" I found myself shouting, my voice echoing against the warehouse walls. "Why didn't you tell us the risks?"

"Would you have done this if I had?" He questioned. I pressed my back closer to the wall as he advanced closer. He knelt down in front of me with a mocking smile. "Though, there is a way to bring dear Brysen back."

I mustered up the energy to glare at him. "Don't F with me Evan."

"First of all my name here is Envy," He replied. "And secondly, I'm not. It's a little thing called Human Transmutation. Basically someone can be brought back from the dead."

I looked down at my best friend's pale face- wishing I could see him smile one last time. How much more tragedy did he have to go through? "What exactly do I have to do?"

"It's very simple actually."

* * *

[Lynelle]

Yep, this was exactly how I wanted to spend a nice sunny day. Stuck in a dusty university library nerding up with two guys who have a love for chemistry and alchemy. Well, on the bright side both guys are cute so I guess I couldn't complain too much- but still. I could argue that I have much better ideas on how to spend my sunny afternoons- like going shopping or to the beach or even just curling up in a park with a good book.

"Told you, you should have stayed in the hotel," Ed said, flipping the page of a chemistry book.

"Oh hush!" I snapped. "Besides, I'm not that bored."

"You've almost fallen asleep twice. Both times coming dangerously close to hitting your head on the desk," He replied. Oh…so he noticed that.

I couldn't help but looked away, embarrassed of myself. _Gosh, I'm sure that was attractive to see. _

Daniel "Danny" Rea looked up from his calculus book, readjusting his thin framed glasses on his nose. "What do you have an interest in? I'm sure there is a book in here for you."

Great, now I was burdening him too. Good job Lynelle, way to be. "Well, I like history and a good mystery novel."

"Hm," He muttered, starring off into space for a moment. "Actually, I think I have two good books for you." He stood up and motioned me to follow him. He led me across the library and down a few aisles. "_Harold's List _is a good history and mystery novel though it's a little on the dark side." he reached up and pulled the hard covered book off the shelf along with a smaller one. "And _Walking Dead_ is a good mystery one."

"Both sound interesting," I commented, taking the books and skimming the backs of them. "Have you read them both?"

"Multiple times actually," He replied with a smile. "I highly recommend them, plus they're easy to read."

Danny was a chill guy in my book. Plus, he had good tastes in books and was cute. We could get along. His curly mess of black hair gave him that boyish teen look and his light eyes behind black framed glasses finished off his cool, but nerdy attitude. He was a little on the lanky side, but it was still cute-making him look younger then his twenty years.

When we got back to our table in the middle of the library, Ed still had his head buried in his book. I still don't know how he could go a whole day only ready chemistry books. Around three in the afternoon, I had to call it quits. We had spent a good five hours in the stuffy library and the bright sun that flooded in was calling me. Though, I was enjoying the books Danny had recommended-so far _Harold's Lists _was amazing- I was getting hungry and my feet were falling asleep.

"Ed," I said. He didn't reply-obviously lost in his book. With a sigh, I got up, moving to put the books back.

"Do you want to check those out? I can use my library card," Danny offered.

"Sure," I replied with a grateful smile. "That would be great. I'm really getting into _Harold's Lists_."

"How far are you?" He asked, leading me to the check out desk.

"Not very far. I've only gotten to page sixty-five where Kelsey and Sam find the list," I replied.

"You're getting to the good part then!" He said, handing his library card to the librarian. "Just wait a few more pages; you'll see what I mean."

I laughed, tucking the books inside of a small backpack Kaylee had given me to use as a purse. "Alright, don't spoil it for me!" my stomach growled and I glanced over to the wide-open double doors. "Well, I think I'm going to go find something to eat. I'm starving and I can tell Ed's not going any where."

"I'll come with you," Danny offered. "There's a really good café down the street."

I agreed, knowing that Ed wouldn't even notice that I was gone. Danny led me out of the library and to a cozy little café that played soft music- a great place to just hang out and drink coffee in. Danny and I sat in a corner near a window that led to the main street- bustling with people. We talked about books most of the time and found we both enjoyed writing short stories (though him more then I- he actually had a few published). It was nice talking and hanging out with Danny and oddly enough, it felt very…safe. Safe as in I didn't feel like I was threatening an already established close friendship with unexplainable feelings and knowing that if things didn't work out (not saying I was thinking about going out with Danny or anything) I could easily break away and not have to think about him again.

* * *

[Ed]

"Lynelle I'm hungry," I yawned out, placing my book down. I was met by silence and looked up to see that both Lynelle and Danny's seats were empty and their things were gone. Where could then have gone? I gathered my notes, putting the books I had used away, and made my way out of the library. They couldn't have been gone too long and how could I have not noticed them leave? This is when a cell phone would be very useful.

I walked down the streets, glancing in the windows of shops until about ten minutes later I found a small café-Danny and Lynelle sitting at a table in the corner drinking steaming cups of coffee, both looking like they were enjoying themselves. Something ran through me that I couldn't quite place. It couldn't have been jealousy, could it? I dismissed the thought and walked into the café.

"Well look who finally decided to leave the library," Lynelle grinned. "I'm shocked."

I acted as if I didn't see that fleeting look of annoyance cross Danny's face as I pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yeah well, I have to eat too." I pulled Lynelle's plate over and bit into her sandwich.

"Hey!" She protested. "Can we at least split it? I wanna eat it too!"

I cut the sandwich in half and she moodily took it- glaring at me and saying, "You're such a child."

"That's what you get for not telling me you were leaving."

"I tried! You totally zone out when you read and its hardest thing to get you to pay attention."

Danny laughed from beside me. "You two are entertaining to watch. How long have you guys known each other?"

Lynelle shrugged, "About a year and a half now, I think."

I ran through the months in my head and agreed- it's cheesy, but I feel like I've known her for more then just a year and a half.

"So, what are you too planning to do next?" Danny asked.

I wanted to tell him that it was really none of this business, but Lynelle answered. "Well, once Ed's done here I thought about traveling more. Though, it depends on Ed wants to do."

"Why?" He questioned. "Why does it depend on Ed?"

For some reason, I really didn't like where this was going.

Lynelle shrugged, "Well, I guess because he's the one paying for the tickets and such and it depends on where he wants to research."

"So, you have really no say?" Danny asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Hey, Lyn did you still want to go to that museum?" I butted in. I hated that he was basically saying that I was dragging Lynelle around and that she had no say when she really does. If she wanted to go somewhere, I know for a fact that she would tell me.

Her face lit up at the sound of that. "Yeah!"

Danny excused himself- saying he had to go back to the library and study for his upcoming calculus test. Good, I got the information and notes that I needed from him so I didn't have to go back to ask him for anything. Lynelle and I used our tourist map to find our way to the museum that held art and different historical pieces. I found them interesting, but was bored of them quickly though Lynelle enjoyed everything in the place from the moment we walked into the stone building. But, I figured since she suffered through five hours at the library I could walk around a museum with her for a while.

* * *

[Scarlett]

"I don't think this is going to work," I said, wincing as Envy dragged Brysen's body into the center of a large alchemy circle. "Be careful with him!"

Envy dropped Brysen's body and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Look, it's just like you did earlier. You might not be an experienced alchemist- hell you've only done it once- but it will work even better here since this is were alchemy originated."

"From what I've heard alchemist have to study for years in order to anything even remotely useful," I said.

"Well, most alchemists don't have my blood to fuel the circle," He replied. "That and I don't have time to train you. After this I will though. I can promise that it will help you find Lynelle."

I decided to dismiss his promise- not believing half the things that came out of this guy's mouth- though I did believe his blood would help with the process. It did once so it can do it again- I hope.

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Hm, I wonder how this will work out.


	25. Chapter 25

Resonance

* * *

Aw yeah quick update :D

* * *

[Scarlett]

Pain shot through my body-arms, legs, torso, and face. Everything freakin' hurt. But why?

"Are you awake?" I groaned, not wanting to hear Envy's voice. "I'll take that as a yes."

Opening my eyes I found myself on a thin cot against the warehouse wall. "Where's Brysen?"

"Recovering."

I sat up painfully, muscles resisting and bones cracking. I looked down at my fingers, glad that I still had ten of them. I wiggled my toes in my worn shoes- good still ten. But, I still felt something was missing. "Something's…wrong."

"Well on the outside you look fine," Envy commented. "Seeing as you did have to pay a toll, the Gate must have taken something from the inside."

"L-like what?" I stammered.

Envy shrugged, "A memory, an organ, possibly the ability to return home."

I kept my eyes trained on the ground, trying to figure out what I was missing. I could see, I could hear, I could smell, I could taste, and I could touch- all my five basic senses were present, but what was missing? I decided to figure it out later and focus on Brysen. I noticed he wasn't in the room with us and asked, "Where's Brysen?"

"Recovering," He replied again. "He's not a very pretty sight right now."

My eyes narrowed, "I want to see him. Now."

"Fine, fine as you wish."

Envy led me out of the room and into another. Flicking on the lights, he let me into the room first. I looked around for my friend until I finally looked down to the ground- my heart coming to a halt. "Brysen…" he-it- laid in a pile of mush and distorted body parts. I couldn't tell where he started and were he began. My stomach clenched and I had an overwhelming urge to puke. "What happened to him?" I felt myself starting to slowly loose control, my breathing coming in fast uneven huffs.

"As I told you before he's recovering," Envy said. "He's alive."

"How is he alive?" I shouted on the verge of hysteria. "He a pile of…of-"

"Sludge? Yes, but he'll soon reform and become more powerful then before. Give it a few days." Envy snatched a blanked from a table and threw it over what was suppose to be Brysen. "Now, you're going to need to learn alchemy and I have the perfect person that can teach you."

"I thought you were going to teach me," I said, my voice coming out strained and tired. I could feel my body wanting to shut down on me and it was exhausting to even keep standing.

"I've got something better in mind," He replied. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to me. "You're going to get on a train and head to a down called Dublin. There you'll find a woman named Izumi Curtis and you're going to ask…well more like beg, for her to train you to be an alchemist. Ask her to at least train you for a few weeks until you have the basics down." I unfolded the paper to find step-by-step directions, a map, and two train tickets- one to Dublin and one back to Central. "And don't tell her I sent you there. Tell her you heard about her from a friend or you can tell her you know Fullmetal, which might help you out."

"Who?"

"Edward."

"Who?"

He looked at me irritated, "I forgot you only know him as Edan. His real name is Edward Elric."

"Oh…" I muttered. "Why can't I tell her about you?"

"We're not on the best of terms," He shrugged. "While you're gone I'll take good care of Brysen, I know how to handle this."

I glared at him, "How can I trust to take care of Brysen?"

"I don't think you have a choice."

I bit my lip in irritation, knowing he was right. "Fine, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

**~.~.~**

After a sleepless night I boarded an old-fashion looking train the next clouding morning. With only the clothes on my back (which was a tank top and jean shorts) and a black jacket I…borrowed…from one of the gift shops I was on my way to some town I've never heard of in my life to meet a woman that apparently would be able to train me in alchemy. I really don't think I thought this through very well.

_But there's no other way to help Brysen or Lynelle, _I told myself. The rest of the ride was painfully boring and I was happy to finally get off the train- opening the paper Envy had given me and following the directions. About twenty minutes later I found myself in front of a butcher shop. _Well here goes nothing…_I opened the door to the shop and found a woman with micro braids handing a man his meat and wishing him a good afternoon.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

I forced a smile and asked timidly. "Do you know where I could find Izumi Curtis?"

"You're looking at her."

I was hoping that I wouldn't run into her so soon. I felt myself start to clam up, but I refused to show it on my face. _Come on Scarlett! You've been in tougher situations then this and half the time a gun was pointed at your head! _I took a deep breath, kept the same forced smile and said, "I'm Scarlett. I'm training to be an alchemist and I've heard many good things about you, especially from your student Eda-Edward Elric." _Way to almost slip up there Scarlett. _"I know it's short notice, but I really need your help. I need to learn how to protect a good friend of mine and my options are limited."

She looked me straight in the eye which frightened me to no end. "Are you planning to become a dog of the military?"

I had no clue what the meant but I could tell that if I said yes I would probably be killed. "No I'm not. All I want to do is protect my friend. Please, I'm begging you. Please take me as your student if only just for a few days."

She stared me down for a moment and I almost caved and told her the whole truth. Luckily it didn't come down to that. "How much do you know right now?"

"Not much…nothing really."

"Hm," She muttered. She proceeded to clean off the wood countertop as if in thought. I stood my ground, praying that she would say yes. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents," _Come on Scarlett think of something. _"My parents are the reason I need to learn how to protect my friend. They're wanted criminals and because I didn't join them they want nothing to do with me and will stop at nothing to hurt those close to me."

"So I'm guessing that means you're currently homeless."

"Yes ma'am."

She placed down the rag and looked at me evenly. She motioned for me to come behind the counter and into the connected housing area. "Come. I would like to talk to you more."

* * *

[Lynelle]

Our next stop was the city of Brandenburg where Ed wanted to speak to a professor someone had told him about in Banes Town. I was almost disappointed to leave Banes Town because it was such an exciting city, but I did want to see what else was in Drachma and if it held the key to me getting home. A small stab of pain made its way into my heart. If I went home I would be with my family, but I would never see Ed again. Sure, I had my manga and DVD's, but that was not the same as talking to him.

"Hey Ed," I started, kicking his leg lightly. We currently were sitting across from each other on a train and of course he was lost in a book.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up.

"Just out of curiously, what are you going to do with all of the research you've collected? With the information you and Al will collect you guys could write a book to educate others or something. Or even try and get your arm and leg back."

"I've thought about both actually," He replied, setting down the book. "It depends. I'll just have to see what happens. Maybe something will even help you get back home."

"Possibly," I replied. "I think right now I'll just enjoy the time I have here. I'm having fun and I love learning about the Drachman culture. It kind of reminds me of the French. Their accents even sound the same!"

Ed laughed, "They do. I never noticed that."

We finally pulled into the Brandenburg station and walked into the mild afternoon air. The town was buzzing with excitement and festivities.

"I wonder what's going on," I said, looking at all the colorful decorations and the dancers that pranced around the streets to the beat of the drums.

"No clue," Ed muttered from beside me. He asked a man that was walking near us who replied that it was the first of the four Drachma holidays- the fourth being Independence Day and the three leading up to it being: St. Nevaeh Day, Soldier's Day, and St. Luella Day. Each day bringing music, family activities, and the parks filled with games and food until late at night.

"Looks like we've come at a good time," I commented, excited for all the activities I could experience.

"I need to-"

"You can research after the four days," I interrupted. "Please Ed! It will be so much fun to just relax from all that studying and immerse yourself in another culture!"

He sighed, giving in. "Fine, lets go check into a hotel."

It turns out that because of all of the festivities that almost all the hotels were booked-almost. There was one shady looking inn that sat on the outskirts of town that had one room open. And of course that one room only had one bed.

"Well," Ed muttered as we both stared at the bed that sat in the middle of the room against a horribly wallpapered floral wall. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"I guess we'll have to make the best of it though."

We both moved in different directions- me putting my things away and him going to the bathroom. Ten minutes later we were back outside and looking for something to eat- finding the options almost endless. The rest of the day was spent exploring city and taking in the sites. When the sun was fully set fire work went off- signally the end of the first day of celebrations.

"I wonder what we'll do tomorrow," I said happily as I lay on the left side of the bed having already showered off and put on my pajamas.

"First we'll go to the university then we can go to the festivals."

I pouted at his reply and whined, "But Ed, the university is probably closed."

"We'll just have to see." I sighed and readjusted the pillows so one was between us then reached over to click off the light.

"What was the pillow for?"

"To make sure you stay on your side of the bed. Last time you almost smacked me in the face."

"Oh."

I was close to drifting off to sleep when a shock of cold jolted me. "Ed I swear I'm going to make you sleep with your metal leg off if it keeps touching me!"

"Sorry!"


	26. Chapter 26

Resonance

* * *

[Scarlett]

After a few hours of talking (and convincing on my part) Izumi allowed me to become her student.

"We start tomorrow at dawn," She said. "Be prepared to do physical training." She showed me the room I would be staying in and placed a few clean clothes on top of a wooden chest that sat near the foot of the bed.

"Thank you again Ms. Izumi," I said with a grateful smile. "This means a lot to me."

"Dinner will be done in an hour," Was her simple reply before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

I slumped onto the bed- the day's events crashing down on me. Glancing around the room I found it bland and in need of a new coat of white paint and maybe some wallpaper, a fluffy rug would be nice too. The bedding was too simple for my taste-a plain shade of blue with no design. With a sigh I stopped mentally picking apart the room and decided to focus on the task at hand.

_Focus on Bry, _I told myself. _He needs you and so does Lynelle. _

I couldn't help, but wonder where she was and if she was still with Ed. If she was then she would be perfectly fine and I wouldn't have to worry too much.

Soon, Izumi called me down for dinner where I met her husband and a guy that worked for her in the butcher shop named Mason. Her cooking was amazing and it was almost like eating my mother's cooking.

_Mom…_

It then hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to force myself to keep from crying. How long would it be until I would see my family again? I had become so distracted with Brysen and getting to Dublin that I totally blocked out the fact that my parents were grieving again for my disappearance. I'm sure they've caught on by now that the crew and I aren't at the lake house. Once finished with my meal I excused myself for the night and huddled in a ball under the covered. In my sleepy state I began to make a mental check list:

1. Learn alchemy as fast as possible.

2. Get back to Central to make sure Envy hasn't done something stupid and to make sure Brysen was okay.

3. Ditch Envy and start working on finding Lynelle.

I didn't bother try to work on the flaws in that check list and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

[Lynelle]

Soldier's Day was all about remembering the fallen and honoring the survivors and those who have yet to go out to war. Men (and a few women) walked the streets with their families proudly in their grey uniforms. Unlike in Amestris the military was praised in Drachma and not feared. I left Ed at Brandenburg University to let him talk to one of the professors there (I was surprised that it was even open) and went to explore the city. Dressed in a dark printed floral sun dress that Kaylee had some how snuck into my bag I walked the city-window shopping and trying free samples from food stands.

"Lyn!"

Surprised, I turned and saw Danny and Kaylee walking briskly towards me. Kaylee dressed up in a white skirt and dark blue tank top while Danny work a simple pair of brown slacks and white button up shirt. "What are you two doing here?"

"We have family here," Kaylee replied, giving me a hug. "Aw, you look so cute! I'm glad you're wearing the sundress!"

I grinned, spinning around to show it off. "Why did you give it to me any way?"

"I never planned on wearing it and it fits you much better then it would ever fit me," She replied. She then pulled Danny beside her, shoving him in front of me enthusiastically. "This is my cousin Danny! The one I told you and Ed about in West City!"

I smile, tugging at my knee-length dress subconsciously. "Yeah, we've met. Long time no see."

Danny grinned, moving his arm away from Kaylee and taking a respectable step back. "Yeah, two days is a long time."

"Wait, what?" Kaylee asked. "Danny never mentioned you and Ed meeting him so I thought you two hadn't met yet!"

"Sorry, slipped my mind," Danny said lamely.

Kaylee scoffed, "What ever. Where's Ed?"

I rolled my eyes, becoming annoyed. "He said he had to study first. You'd think he'd take a break during a holiday."

"An alchemists' work is never done," Danny said.

"Oh please, don't give me that mess," Kaylee replied. "If your work is never done then why are you here?"

"I'm taking a break," He replied. "The school is closed for the holiday. Brandenburg is one of the few schools that stay open during the four day celebration."

"Of course," I breathed out. "Well, what are you two doing right now?"

"Heading to my aunt's house for a family get together," Kaylee replied. "A few of our cousins is in the military so we're going to pay our respects to them and wish then safe travels. You're welcome to come if you'd like."

"No, that's alright I don't want to impose," I replied. "Though I am curious, is it weird that you're here in Drachma though you work for a branch of the military in Amestris?"

Kaylee shrugged, "Nah. We're not at war or anything right now so it doesn't really matter to me." Her eyes lit up and took my wrist. "And don't give me that 'don't want to impose' crap. You're coming to enjoy family and food."

"What about Ed?" I asked, letting Kaylee drag me.

Kaylee paused and looked at Danny, "Go find him."

"What!" Danny shouted, totally appalled. "Kaylee-"

"Do it or I'll tell Lynelle about-"

"Fine I'll do it," He grumbled, turning around and getting lost in the crowed of people.

"I wonder why he reacted like that," I said, following Kaylee through the city. "I thought he and Ed got along pretty well."

"Danny just wants to get to auntie's house because he's worried there won't be any sweet potato pie left," Kaylee replied. "He's such a child."

Kaylee's aunt lived on the outskirts of the city in a very wealthy neighborhood. Members of Kaylee's family were all around the sprawling property and I felt like I was invading their time together.

"Stop being so modest!" Kaylee laughed, shoving me inside of the house where people ate and talked loudly. She led me to the dinning room where five adults gathered around a glass table with oak edging. A cabinet full of expensive glasses and plates (I couldn't call it 'good China' because China didn't exist in this world) sat against the wall and family pictures hung all around the secluded room.

"Ma, Dad!" Kaylee said happily, rushing to give her parents a hug. "Uncles and Aunts!"

"Kaylee you're as loud as ever," Her mother commented.

"You know it," Kaylee grinned before dragging me over in front of the elders of her family. "This is my friend Lynelle!"

A woman- who I guessed was her aunt- inspected me from top to bottom-making me nervous. "Has she met Danielle?"

"Yes Aunty Kate she has and they get along really well," She replied.

Aunty Kate gave me a sharp look. "Are you Ishballen girl?"

"Aunty!" Kaylee shouted worriedly. "Why would you ask that?"

I had the overwhelming urge to hide behind Kaylee, but I stood my ground- flashing a kind smile. "Half-Ishballen Ms. Kate-"

"Katherine," She interrupted. "Mrs. Katherine Rea. So you are half Ishballen and half Amestrian?"

Though I was neither it was probably easier to say that I was part of each since 1. There were no such thing as 'African-Americans' here or 'White people'; 2. Saying no would just get me questioned more on why my skin was so tanned; and 3. What do I have to loose? "Yes, Mrs. Rea."

"Hm," She muttered and turned to her husband. "No, I don't want her seeing my son. Her blood is impure."

Um…wow. How am I supposed to react to that? By the looks of it she expected me to break down crying, begging for her approval. Did I ask to see her son? No, I definitely didn't.

"Aunty Kate!" Kaylee snapped angrily. "That's not what she's here for. I simply wanted to introduce her to you all since I brought her as a guest of mine."

She gave her family no chance to say anything else as she dragged me out of the dining room and to the kitchen where food was sitting all over the counters-smelling delicious.

"I'm so sorry about that," She said, worry and sadness apparent in her voice. "I didn't know she would jump to conclusions like that. You see, here in Drachma its custom for girls to marry young and mothers are highly protective on their sons- wanting nothing but the best from them. I just-"

I stopped her, shaking my head. "I'm fine really. I'm a little shocked, but I'll be fine. Though maybe it's best that I leave."

"But Lyn…"

"You spend time with your family," I told her. "I need to go make sure Ed doesn't rot his brain out from studying too much."

She wrapped me up two plates of food and led me out of the house- just as Danny and Ed were walking up the drive way.

"Hey Ed, I got us some food," I said, handing him his plate, trying to force a smile and act like I was fine. "Let's eat it in the park."

"I thought you were coming to hang out with Kaylee," Danny said. "And I wanted to show you some other books I have here."

I shook my head, wanting nothing more to get away from Danny. Maybe what his mother said really did affect me. What she said started to make me feel worthless and low, like I wasn't fit to be with anyone. "Maybe some other time."

"But-"

"Danny," Kaylee interrupted. "We'll see them later. We are here for the rest of the holiday."

We said our good-byes and parted ways-Ed and I heading back into the city to go to a park we had pasted the other day, finding a picnic table to eat our food on. The sweet potatoes and ham were delicious and the Red Velvet cake was to die for.

"So are you going to tell me why you left Kaylee's aunt's so fast?" Ed said, breaking the calm silence that had developed between us.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ed raised an eyebrow, giving me his signature 'you really want to play that game?' look. I sighed, caving in. "Well, I met Danny's mom and for some reason she automatically assumed I was there to ask her if I could marry Danny or something. She even said my blood was impure because I look Ishaballen! I don't have a disease or something!"

It finally hit me how much Danny's mother's simple two sentences hurt. I felt my eyes brim with tears and emotions I had kept locked away for weeks now come to the surface-homesickness, the invisible scars from Black Mesa, worry about my own mental health over that stupid thing called love (and I didn't even know what love really was or if I was even in love). I swallowed them down and covered my eyes with my hand. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Ed replied, handing me a napkin to wipe my face. "What she said was out of line and cruel and if I were you I would go back there and demand an apology. Lyn, your bloods not impure because it's the same human blood that runs through her veins. She knows nothing about you because if she did she'd know you're not Ishballen and you weren't looking to marry Danny."

I let my hand drop from my face to wipe off it off and looked him in the eyes, wanting nothing more then to give him a hug. "Thanks Ed, that means a lot."

"What did you think I was going to tell you?" He joked lightly. "Tell you that she was right?"

A small laughed escaped me despite my current mood. "No, I didn't think that. I didn't think you were that good with words."

He flushed and began to pick at his food-looking away from me. "Yeah well, I can when I want to be I guess."

I grinned, "Did I ever tell you how awesome you were?"

"Yes actually you have," He replied, looking up. "Did I ever tell you that I…"

"That you?"

"That I think you're pretty awesome too?"

I laughed, "You're such a dork!" I let what he said sink in, trying to figure out how exactly he was able to make me feel better. Sure, it was the words he said but it was the way he said them. "Can I give you a hug?"

He blinked, "Sure?"

I stood up and walked around the table-him standing up as well- and wrapped my arms around his waist. When did he get so tall? He could still be considered short compared to other men (like Roy), but my head now rested on his shoulders instead of me being taller then him like when I first met him. Maybe I just shrank (though that really wasn't possible). His arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on top of my head. I've hugged my guy friends a bunch of times, but this felt…different. I literally could have let him hug me for a long time (no matter how horribly cheesy that sounds it was true).

"Want to go see what else is happening around the city? I heard there was going to be some kind of show at an out door theater tonight," Ed suggested.

I tilted my head to look up at him, "Sure. I just hope they have good music."

"Nothing that we're use to, but I'm sure it will be interesting."

We moved apart, picking up our plates to throw them away before heading back on to the busy sidewalk of the city, me feeling a whole lot better then a did twenty minutes ago.

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Well then...that was interesting, huh?

~And yes...I'm not the best of writing good semi-romantic scenes...sue me (actually don't, I'm broke)


	27. Chapter 27

Resonance

* * *

[Brysen]

When my body slowly came out of its coma like state all I felt was flashes of pain making me groan, grabbing my aching head. Was I hit by something? I opened my eyes, the world around me coming sharply into focus. The room I was in was dark, but I could still make out every object-the table, the small cot that lay a few feet away, the small mirror that hung on the wall.

"It's about time you woke up."

Shuffling as fast as I could to my feet as the light flickered on I shouted, "Who are you?"

"Easy," The guy with green spiky hair replied. "I'm the one that helped you out."

"Where am I?"

"In a warehouse on the outskirts of Central City."

I eased out of my fighting stance, but still kept my guard up. "Who are you?"

He took a seat on top of the table with a smirk. "Names' Envy, you?"

"I'm…I'm…" Who am I?

"Don't know?" I reluctantly said no. "Figures. Your name is Blade and you're a homunculus."

I blinked, "I'm a what now?"

He spent the next few minutes explaining what exactly I was and how I was created. Saying that I was part of an organization to change the world apparently for the better. He began to brainstorm the abilities I could possibly have-shape shifting, super strength, speed. Something set within my body- I could almost feel the ability I had, a feeling that was hard to put into words.

"I think I know what I can do," I said. I focused on my hands, balling them into tight fists and feeling the muscles in my arm contract. I grunted in pain as slights between my knuckles appeared- blood seeping from them. Soon bone like claws began extending from my hand-ending at about a foot. By time the claws on both of my hands fully extended I was in even more pain then I was before.

"I guess Blade was a fitting name," He commented, looking at the claws. "Can you retract them?"

It took another grueling, painful minute, but I was able to retract them back onto my hands- my knuckles bloody. Envy threw be some bandages- muttering things that I couldn't catch. I glanced to my left and caught a look at myself in the mirror and felt…weird. I felt like I didn't originally look like this. My skin was light tan color, my hair a wavy mess of chestnut and dark red strands and my eyes a deep violet. It was almost uncomfortable to look in the mirror because of the difference I felt. Envy chucked me some clothes- telling me to change out of the tattered t-shirt and shorts in the bathroom down the hall. I did what I was told simply because I could feel the hierarchy system being set into place with no words needed- he knew everything about what we were and I knew nothing.

I pulled on the black pants and red tight fitting shirt- an emblem of the organization on the right side of my chest, a snake formed in a circle with a circle around it.

With a sigh I leaned against the bathroom wall, _Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to go well._

* * *

[Scarlett]

I spent my day doing the most conditioning I've ever done in my life. In between workouts, Izumi had me read different books that I would sit and take notes on. During lunch she quizzed me- telling me I was doing all right for my first day of training, but of course still had a long way to go.

"Ms. Izumi," I began as I helped her clear the dinner table later that night. "When will I be able to actually do alchemy?"

"When you are physically ready," She replied. "Give it a week or two."

I bit my lip, a protest threatening to come out. I knew if I voiced my opinions, she could possibly drop me as a student and I could not afford that. After helping, I said good night and busied myself with studying more. _This is the most I've ever studied in my life. _

A soft tap on the window broke my train of thought. Walking over cautiously to the window, I peered through to see a small black cat.

"Weird," I muttered, opening the window a bit. The cat trotted in, jumping into the center of the room- looking up at me with odd eyes. I bent down to its level and pet it behind its ears. "Hey, kitty. What'chu need?"

It rubbed against my fingers gently before suddenly snapping at me. I snatched my hand back before it could nip me. To my surprised, its form crackled softly-changing into Envy.

"Ew, I pet you!" I half shouted, half whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Just to give you a message," He replied, "Brysen is back to a human form, but he's still weak. He'll need your help once you've learned enough alchemy."

"I sense you have some tricks up your sleeves," I stated more then questioned. "Spit it out."

"You'll see," He replied. "I'll explain later, no time now. I'll be back to check on your progress in a few weeks."

He shifted back into his cat form and jumped back out of the window. It was nice to know that Brysen was okay, but now I have to worry about what Envy is planning and my alchemy studies. That night I fell asleep on the floor with a book across my face and wondering what the rest of my friends and family were doing right now.

* * *

[Lynelle]

The third day of celebration carried on with more festivities, music, and good food. Now it was Independence Day, meaning a day full of fun and probably gaining ten more pounds. Of course Ed wanted to study more. Which was understandable, I mean- him studying alchemy was the point of the trip- but did he really have to do it during a four-day celebration? I know Drachma wasn't were either of us were from, but seeing all of the people having fun made we want to go out and join them.

"Stop pouting will you?" He said from his spot at the desk against the hotel wall. He had been looking over his notes for the paste two hours. "We'll go out soon."

"Who said I was pouting?" I replied, lying across the bed on my stomach, a book in my hand. "I'm enjoying my book."

"Sure," Was his sarcastic response.

"Tell me why I can't go explore by myself again?"

"Because yesterday you got lost for half of the day," He replied. "Do we really need to go through that again?"

I huffed, kicking my feet against the bed like a spoiled child. "Ed!" I whined. "I wanna go outside!"

He rolled his eyes. "People in hell want ice water."

"Well guess what, I'm not in hell!" The ringing of the room phone interrupted our conversation. I leaned over to the nightstand and picked it up from its cradle. "Hello?"

"Hi Lyn!" Kaylee replied brightly through the phone. "What are you and Ed up to this afternoon?"

I grinned, "Well currently Ed is being a killjoy again and studying and said I can't go outside because I'll apparently get lost." Ed asked who it was and I mouthed to him 'Kaylee'. "Why? What's up?"

"Today in the park some friends of mine are having a party and wanted to know if you two wanted to come!"

"That sounds awesome!" I beamed.

"Great, I'll pick you guys up in an hour okay?"

I agreed and hung up the phone, bouncing off the bed and going through my bag for something cute to wear.

"What did Kaylee want?"

"She invited us to a party," I replied, pulling out a pear of jean shorts and a light grey blouse- I made a mental note to do laundry later…or buy more clothes, but after a few times of asking Ed for stuff I feel terrible. "It's in the park and she's picking us up in an hour."

"I guess that means I have to go."

"Your guess is correct."

After changing my clothes and twisting my hair into a braid that hung over my shoulder I anxiously waited for Ed to change so we could go down to the lobby. He wore a simple pair of jeans and button up white shirt.

"Wish we were able to bring along some of those clothes we got you from The Buckle," I commented as we walked out of the room. "They would have looked nice today."

"Yeah well, it's not like we planned this trip back to this world," He shrugged. "And don't pull an Expidia joke."

I laughed, "Man, how'd you know I was going to make one?"

"Because you're you."

We met Kaylee down in the lobby and made our way to the park where the party was held in a secluded section many called The Cliff because…well it was near a drop off point that went to Lake Darren.

"Hey Lyn," Danny greeted with a grin. "Soda?"

"Thanks," I smiled, taking the can. I tried not to feel awkward around him and so far I was succeeding. "I'm surprised you're talking to me." I watched as Kaylee dragged Ed around, introducing him to other people and felt bad for just leaving him like that.

"Why?" He asked. "Oh, because of my mother?" I nodded, staying silent. "Well, she can't control who I talk to. Besides, we're just friends. I mean…unless you did want to date me," he smiled widely. "I wouldn't say no if you asked."

I laughed lightly, trying to shake off the nervousness I suddenly felt. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that would work."

"Because of Ed?"

I blinked. "Ed?"

"You like him don't you?" He asked. "I can tell he really likes you. He glares at me every time I'm around you."

I glanced over and saw Ed quickly look away from us and talk to Kaylee and two other guys. "Me and Ed are just friends."

He rolled his eyes, shifting is glasses slightly on the bridge of his nose. "Right."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"I mean," He paused, trying to pick his words. "You and Ed just seem…close, really close."

I shifted some loose wavy strands behind my ear nervously. "Well I mean, we are close- friend close. We've been through a lot together."

He made a noncommittal sound, sipping his soda. Why did he want to evaluate my relationship with Ed? Besides, even if I did want to date Danny: 1. Ed and I will be leaving Brandenburg within the next few days most likely and 2. His mother made it clear that I'm not welcomed.

Danny sighed and leaned against the shady tree we both stood under- watching the teens and young adults play games and chitchat. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

"Why'd you do it?" I asked curiously.

His face flushed, tapping his fingers against the empty can to an unknown beat. "I'm just curious. I'm trying to…figure you out I guess."

I felt myself become more nervous by the second. Figure me out? What did that mean? Oh gosh, I need Scarlett for this one. I have zero experience with guys (my one freshman boyfriend does not count- that was a stupid mistake that I refuse to repeat).

"Lyn, come over here!" Kaylee called out, sitting near the cliff with a few other girls.

I gave Danny a small smile, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," He replied, flashing a smile that showed off his dimples. "Later."

I walked over to Kaylee, feeling oxygen rush back into my body. _Lynelle snap out of it. Soon, you'll never see him again-you'll be off in another town, meeting new people. _I told myself. _Don't make things harder then it needs to be. _

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Hurray for updates! :D

~I know maybe changing Brysen's name to Blade was "unnecessary", but I feel like it will play an important role later on.

~Well hope you enjoyed! Until next time~!


	28. Chapter 28

Resonance

* * *

[Ed]

I sat on a bench, mulling over what Kaylee had told me. I watched as she talked and laughed with Lynelle, and then glanced at Danny who was talking to other people. _Would it really work?_

{Flash Back}:

Kaylee dragged me aside after Danny had taken Lynelle's attention.

"So how are you and Lynelle doing?" She asked with a smirk.

I blinked. "Uh…good?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "You're so clueless. Let me take a more direct approach: have you asked her out yet?"

"No, but-"

"No buts," She interrupted. "Danny's my cousin and I love him, but he's just not right for Lyn-he just can't see that now. He needs a girl that will bend to his will and be that good little girlfriend who will sit at home and bake cookies."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well…okay that's a little over the top, but the point is; Danny doesn't have a good record. He can be controlling and wants the girl to sit in the corner and wait for him to make the decisions and such."

"Lyn's not like that."

"Exactly!" She said. "I'm going to help all three of you!"

I looked at her wearily; I could almost see the gears working in her head. "How are you going to do that?"

I figured I should probably go along with what ever it was. 1. Danny would get the hint that Lynelle doesn't like him and 2. Well…I do, like her. That was the first time I actually admitted it to myself-that I like Lynelle.

Kaylee grinned, "I'm glad you asked!"

-{End}

* * *

[Lynelle]

"Alright Lyn spill," Kaylee said, patting the space across from her. The girls she was talking to wondered off to flirt with a group of guys a few feet away.

I sat down, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Do you like Danny?"

I felt my face heat up a bit. "Well…he's nice, but I really don't 'like, like' him. I know he's your cousin-"

She shook her head. "Ignore that we're related. Just tell me how you feel."

I glanced around; everyone was occupied with their own conversation and weren't paying Kaylee and I any attention. "I…I really like Ed, but I don't want to ruin the friendship we've built or feel awkward around him. I tired to occupy myself with Danny, but after what his mother said and just certain things about him, I know I couldn't do it."

Kaylee nodded, understanding what I was saying. "You need to take a risk though. You never know, Ed might like you too."

I played with blades of grass absentmindedly. "I doubt."

"Oh have some faith," She replied. "Honestly Lyn, I think he likes you too. You're just afraid to get your feelings and pride hurt."

"Well wouldn't you be too?" I snapped.

"Yeah, but unlike you I'm not afraid to take a chance."

I thought about what she said all day, unable to totally engage in conversation with anyone else. As the sun set, people started to leave to spend the rest of the evening with their families.

"I'll talk to you later," I said, hugging Kaylee goodbye.

"I'm heading back home tomorrow so you can reach me there," She replied. She grinned, saying in a low voice so only I could hear her, "Remember what I told you earlier. You can't be afraid to take a chance or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." her smile dimmed a bit, "Take it from me, I have first hand experience."

Her and Danny headed back to their wealthy side of town, while Ed and I headed back into the city.

"So, um," Ed started, clearing his throat. "What's up with you and Danny?"

I glanced over at him. "Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering," He replied quickly. "I just noticed you talked to him a lot while we were there and after what his mother said I didn't know how he would treat you."

I couldn't help but smile slightly at the concern in his voice. "It's no big deal, I'm over it. Besides, it's not like I'll see him again anytime soon unless we go back to Banes Town."

His face scrunched in thought as we continued down the long dirt path towards the city- the bright lights from the tall buildings (not as high as the ones in Chicago or New York, but high for buildings in this world) illuminating the path.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself," I joked.

His faced relaxed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do you, um, like him?"

"By 'like' I guess you mean 'like, like'," I said. "No, I don't. He's nice; I'm just not into him. Plus, his mother is horrible and it's kind of weird that he's trying to 'figure me out'. What does that even mean?"

Ed laughed, "Figure you out? That is weird."

"Yeah I know. And he kept asking me questions about me and you."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah like, he basically wanted to analyze our relationship," I replied. "Like why we were so close."

He paused before asking. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him we've been through a lot together," I said. "And he was all like, is he the reason why you won't go out with me?" So he didn't really ask that, but that basically summarizes our whole conversation.

"He's trying way to hard," Ed snorted out. "He asked you out?" I nodded in response. "Well…what did you say?"

"I said no," I replied. "I don't want to go out with him. It would be pointless since we'll be traveling all around Drachma." _Take a chance. You can't be afraid to get hurt. _Asmall voice told me. "But, it was mostly because I like someone else."

Ed stopped walking, both of us turned to be face to face. No one was around on this path-it was just us.

"Who?" He asked.

I fiddled with the end of a few strands of my hair trying to busy my hands-a nervous habit. I came this far so I had to go all the way, but was I ready to create tension between us? But, Kaylee said she's sure that he likes me too.

I murmured an answer under my breath with my head down- knowing he wasn't able to hear but too afraid to let it be heard.

"Lyn," He said softly. "Tell me."

I raised my head, pretending I was Scarlett or Kaylee who had an endless amount of confidence. Audibly I replied, "You."

I felt like a weight was just lifted from my shoulders, not matter what his answer is. Though at the same time I began to raise guards around my heart, just in case his answer is not in my favor.

He stared at me for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what I had just told him. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Did I make a fool of myself? He's not the kind of guy that wears his emotions on his sleeve so it's hard to tell.

Finally, after what felt like hours (though it was actually only seconds), his features softened, almost looking relieved, as he took his plastic covered hand to grab my right hand. I could feel the coolness of the metal underneath and it felt oddly comforting.

"I-I like you too."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, squeezing his hand. "Good, because for a minute there I thought I was making a fool of myself."

When we got back to the hotel, we moved in tired silence-taking turns in the bathroom and doing our nightly routines. Nothing felt that different, well except the sleeping part- that felt odd to me again.

"The pillow stays," I said, flopping down onto my side of the bed. "If you cross that line I'm pushing you off the bed."

"Fine," He chuckled. A cold foot brushed again my toes making me yelp. His cold hand may have felt comforting, but his cold foot made me want to disconnect it. "Night."

"You're horrible," I muttered, clicking off the light and settling down into the covers. "Night."

* * *

[Scarlett]

After a week of waking up at the crack of dawn it began to become natural to me- not saying that I wasn't tired, I was, it was just easier to manage. After breakfast, was combat practice (which made me feel pathetic- I mean Izumi was reading a book while easily dodging every punch I threw at her!), then studying, conditioning, lunch and an hour break (which meant nap time), more conditioning and combat, dinner, then bed. That's how my days have been going, which was routine and boring and not at all my style. I was burning to learn how to use alchemy with my own hands. It wasn't until after being with Izumi for almost three weeks that finally I was able to.

"Scarlett, come here!" Izumi called from outside in the front yard.

I placed down the book I was reading onto the coffee table and made my way outside- my guard up just incase she tried to take a swing at my head (after three times of getting smacked in the face I finally got the hint that I should never let my guard down). "Yes?"

"Draw me an alchemy circle," She said, throwing me a piece of white chalk.

I crouched down beside her on the side walk and began to draw the circle that Izumi made me burn into my mind-circle, circle, line, line, triangle, triangle-in under a minute it was done.

"Good, now you just need to know how to use it."

She began to instruct me, explaining how alchemy flows from the body and channeled through the circles-that the circle was needed in order for alchemy to work. Telling me about the laws of equivalent exchange. She showed me some examples, bending the ground to her will and shifting it into small statue animals.

"You try."

I clapped my hands, focused, and placed my hands on the circle. The circle crackled and began twisting to my will. I tried to create a small statue like Izumi did but all I managed to do was twist the sidewalk into a tiny braid.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"You'll get there," Izumi encouraged softly. "Try again."

We sat there for a good three hours, each time progress being made but I was still frustrated at how hard it was. Ed made this stuff look so easy! And did he feel this sick when he did it?

"Try one more time."

I clutched my sides, bending at the hips in pain. "I-I don't think I can Ms. Izumi. I'm in a lot of pain right now. Is it supposed to hurt like this?"

"No, it's not."

Coughs wracked my body as I sat there, pain running through my abdomen. I felt something hot and thick running up my throat. Coughing more into my hand, I found spots of blood on my hand. "B-blood!"

Izumi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Scarlett, tell me the truth. Have you attempted human transmutation?"

She looked me in the eyes and I caved, braking down into tears. "Y-yes." I was done for, caught-literally- red handed. "I-it's a really long story."

She helped me into the house, leading me to the bathroom where she had me spit the blood into the toilet. After thirty minutes the coughing stopped and the pain in my sides slowly subsided into a dull thumping. She took me to my room where I sat on the bed- feeling like a child who was about to get chastised.

"I want the full story," She demanded.

I scrunched my nose in frustration. "Why? It's not like you'll believe me."

"I've seen and heard a lot of crazy things in my life time," She stated. "Try me."

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Well then...I hope I didn't totally butcher Ed's character while attempting to create a scene where him and Lynelle "get together". I'm still working out my writing style and how to get character together and such.

~And plot/character developmental on Scarlett's end, yay!

~Hope you enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 29

Resonance

* * *

[Scarlett]

I laid on my bed-twisted underneath my covers. My eyes burning with every tear that rolled down my face.

"You'll never have children." Was what the doctor said, before tacking on a meaningless, "I'm sorry." He said some other medical jargon and more variations of apologies, but at that point I wasn't paying attention. I was more stuck on the fact that I couldn't have children. I mean, I know I'm young and I never thought much about kids, but the fact that I'm consciously aware now that something in my body is missing and is causing this huge gap in my life-it sucks.

The door opened then closed softly, feet walked across the floor and weight came down on the end of my bed. "How long do you plan I'm staying under the covers? It's been three days. You need to eat something."

I threw the covers off of me; sitting up so fast my vision went blurry for a moment. "I was just told that I couldn't have kids! That's a huge freakin' deal-"I caught myself in midsentence; half because I was about to cuss and also because I didn't realize I was speaking Spanish.

"What did you just say?" Izumi questioned confusion in her eyes. "What language are you speaking?"

I blew strands of hair out of my face in frustration. "Remember when I explained you where I come from and such? It's part of my culture." I then went back to the matter at hand. "But seriously. My whole life just changed! I mean sure kids where never seriously a thought but I knew I eventually wanted them."

She reached over to pat my leg gently. "It'll be okay. I've been through the same thing and it's hard at first, knowing you'll never have-in my case- another child, but kids like you come in my life and you become one of my own."

I took what she said to heart. She'd become my mentor- someone I've grown to look up to. I stayed quiet for a moment before asking, "What happens now?"

"Do you still want to learn alchemy?"

Did I? Half of me didn't, but what else was I going to do in the world? Plus, I had two friends I needed to protect. "Heck yeah."

She smiled- something she seems to do only in situations like this for comfort sake or if I did something really well. "Then we'll start back up tomorrow."

I watched as she walked out- shutting the door behind her. It was nice to know your secrets where out in the open- well except the one about Envy.

* * *

[Brysen/Blade]

I shoved my hands into the deep pockets of my dark trench coat. I hated my job- actually it was more like volunteer work because I don't get paid. I felt like a monster playing with the emotions of the grieving. I just told a young woman-around the age of twenty- that it was possible for her to bring her longtime boyfriend back. She asked me how and- like I was supposed to- told her how. Now, I just sit and wait to see if the result is how we-or Envy- wanted.

"How'd it go?" Envy asked as I walked into his office. We transformed the warehouse into a livable "underground" headquarter of sorts.

I tossed the coat across my desk on the other side of the room; I was second in command I guess you could say. "Good I guess. She bought it just like the others."

"Of course she did," Envy chuckled. "She's human."

"What exactly is the success rate for these things?" I asked curiously. "If you include mine, all three have been successful."

"Depends on the person who's doing the alchemy," He replied. "Don't be surprised if some don't go as planned."

"How many of us do we need?" I questioned, sitting on my wooden chair.

"We need at least two for each base," He replied. "So at least ten, but of course our goal is more."

I didn't feel like asking anymore questions. I stood up, muttered a goodbye, and began walking across the warehouse to my room.

"Blade," A quite voice came from a few feet away from me. From behind a slightly opened door was Rose, a new homunculus who looked to be the age of thirteen. I asked Envy why we recruited her-I mean how useful can a thirteen year old be? He replied that she would good with undercover work- who would question a young girl? "I'm hungry."

I nodded for her to follow me to the kitchen; making her a sandwich. "How's your training going?"

She pale, freckled nose scrunched up in frustration. "Envy's mean, like all he says is 'do this, do that'."

"Have you found out your ability yet?" I asked. She shook her head in disappointment. "Don't worry, you'll find it soon."

Her hazel eyes looked at me gratefully. Out of the four of us that lived here, I was the only one who paid attention to her. Envy barely gave her the time of day unless he was training her, the other one doesn't come back until late (apparently Envy had him in field training). That left me taking care of her; not that I minded-it was nice having someone other than Envy to talk to.

"Do you know who you were before this?" She asked out of the blue, pushing her empty plate way from her. "Before you became…this?"

I took the plate and began washing it in the sink. "Not a clue. Wish I knew though." Once finished with the plate I took inventory of the kitchen-by the looks of it we had a few more days' worth of food.

"Blade," Envy called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I replied, closing the refrigerator door.

"Bring Rose to your next reading."

Rose looked us confused. "Reading?"

"Do you really think she's ready for that?" I asked, giving him a sharp look.

"She'll eventually have to do it herself," He replied. "Might as well learn from you. Axel is doing other things for me." He left it at that, heading back to his office.

"Blade, what's a reading?" Rose asked. "I doubt he means we're reading to children at the library."

I sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to shelter a little girl who was thrown into a lifestyle that wasn't for the faint of heart- in all honesty she was better off dead, but of course her dumb mother fell for Envy's tricks and tried to bring her back. "To keep food in the kitchen and to gain more members, our front is to give people 'Spiritual Readings'. People who have recently lost loved ones come to us to contact their departed. At the end we tell them that their loved ones are begging to be brought back from the dead. We tell them the process and if they want to they do it and-"

"We're made," She finished. "We help people make homunculi without their knowledge." She bit her lip as if contemplating her next question. "Why?"

I could tell she really didn't want to know why, but she needed to know. "Because Envy is trying to create an army of sorts- to take over the military. Apparently the last attempt of this failed and this is a lower scaled version of the prior plan."

"Does it work every time?" She asked. I answered no and she continued on to say, "Good, because I don't think I could handle a bunch of people like us. Especially if they're power hungry like Axel and Envy."

I chuckled to myself, almost glad that she didn't totally understand how horrifying it felt to lead people on the way we did. My plan was to keep her in the dark for as long as possible, but of course Envy is going to make it hard for me.

_The next reading could be either tomorrow or in the next few weeks, _I thought. _As long as I don't have to bring her to a follow up reading it shouldn't be too bad. _

A follow up reading is when the people have all the things they need, but still would like us to be there for them. I've never been to one yet, but Axel went to one with Envy and he said it was the one of the most disgusting things he's ever seen.

"Do you think you could sneak me out tomorrow to go to the park?" Rose asked as I was dropping her off at her room.

I ruffled her curly brown hair, "We'll see."

* * *

[Lynelle]

In the last few weeks we traveled around Drachma more- now we we're heading back to Amestris because Al said he found something out and it was important. We're meeting him in Central, but because it would take him longer to get there from where he was in Xing, we decided to go to Resembol to visit Winry and Pinako. Currently, we were on a long train ride there.

"How cool would it be if you and Al pooled your knowledge together and started an alchemy school or something?" I asked. I had been thinking about what the two brothers could do with their knowledge and creating a school was one of the things I thought about.

He looked up from his papers, "What?"

"You heard me!" I replied. "Seriously, I know people take classes at universities for alchemy, but still! I think a school that only focuses on alchemy, whether it be theory or practice, would be so cool."

"For the military to try to gain control of it and send their soldiers there? I don't think so."

Huh, didn't think about that. If the military took control that could lead to some problems. "True, it was just a random thought. You've got all this knowledge about alchemy and you know that any aspiring alchemist would kill for you to teach them."

"Teachings really not my thing," He replied.

"Yeah, you're not very patient. You'd probably kill them."

"Hey!" He protested.

I ignored him, simply smiling and pulling out a book I had bought not too long ago. Our relationship basically stayed the same- we were best friends. We're not the type for public affection except for holding hands and when we're alone it's really just hanging out- the occasional cuddling, but we were both relatively new at this relationship thing so we we're moving things slow.

_I wonder what Winry will say when she finds out about us, _I couldn't help but think. Any Edward Elric fan would feel like Winry's eternal rival for the quest for Ed's affection (not that I was on a quest or anything, but still, I will admit that I've always been a fan of him). I decided that I wasn't going to worry about it and continued on reading my book.

"Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

I blinked, looking up from my book. "What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday. It's next week."

"Hm," I murmured. "You're right. I don't know, surprise me."

"Challenge accepted."

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course he'd turn it into a challenge.

* * *

[Author's Corner]

~Yes! Finally cranked out this chapter!

~Nothing much happends on Ed and Lynelle's part, but I found it nessesary to spend some time on Brysen and Scarlett.

~Hope you enjoyed! :D


	30. Father's Day Side Story

Resonance: Side Story

* * *

So it's Father's Day and plot bunnies where running rampid in my head and I needed to get this side story down. It's a bit of a rough character analysis of Ed and how he interacts with Lyn's family. It's placed in the time after Black Mesa on just an average day. If you'd like you can skip it since it's not part of the whole plot- either way ENJOY!

* * *

[Ed]

I sat in the living room of my apartment one afternoon, watching TV since there was nothing better to do. At the beginning of the week we- the crew- had planned somethings, but those plans quickly fell apart as the girls went through some kind of drama and the guys got busy with other things. This left me alone and board. My mind was so numb that I barely registered that my phone was ringing until the call was almost sent to voicemail.

"Hello?" I yawned, voice scratchy from not using it all day.

"Edan?" A deep voice came from the other end. "It's Mr. Hendrix."

I sat up straight as if he was in the room, suddenly on high alert. Was something wrong? Why would he call me? "H-hi, is Lynelle okay?"

He chuckled before answering, "More or less, she's being moody over something one of her friends said. We were going to fix up my car, but I don't think she'll be much help in her current mood. Want to help me?"

"Sure!" I replied, eagerly. "I've been sitting around bored all day!"

I jumped into the shower, throwing on a pair of jeans and short sleeve red shirt (now that I have the covering over my auto-mail I can wear whatever I want). Afterwards, I walked over to the Hendrix's, finding Mr. Hendrix talking to a moody Lynelle in the garage. Her arms where crossed tightly in front of her, glaring down at him as he sat on a bench beside his car, staring up at her with a stern look.

"Seriously dad?" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes, before catching sight of me and smiling. "Just in time."

Lynelle gave me a pointed stare, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Er," I muttered, fearing that her wrath would be placed on me.

"He's helping me fix my car," Mr. Hendrix replied, kneeling on the ground to look under the vehicle. He asked me to get him some tools, which I quickly gathered and brought to him.

"You're kidding me," She said, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever." She walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"What happened to her?" I asked curiously, sitting the bench he was just sitting on. Mr. Hendrix was now on his back under the car.

"Apparently her and Scarlett got into a fight, then when Mai tried to play referee they both snapped at her," He replied. "I suggest you stay out of it."

Yeah, there was no way I was stepping in the middle of that so I can get my head cut off. I then changed the subject, asking, "Does Jaxon help you fix your cars?"

I've learned through the months that Mr. Hendrix likes buying old cars, restoring them, and then selling to a high price. His restorations are almost professional- redoing the paint, replacing old parts with brand new ones; it was a good side job for him. He rolled out from under his car, brown hair slick with car grease, moving to get a drink from his water bottle.

"Jaxon hates working on cars. He probably can't even tell you how to change a tire," He replied. "Lyn use to help me, but since she's older now and busier she doesn't help as often and doesn't seem interested to."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Why did you call me?"

He shrugged, "You basically live here, so why not? You're basically another kid to me." He then rolled back under, face flushed. This was probably the most I've heard him talk in the months I've known him. He's not really emotional, and though he meant what he said, I could tell that he really didn't want so much to come out at once.

A warm feeling ran over me. I felt like I had a family, a father like figure. My father was never around often, hell he left for good one morning. This was the first time I've been in a household this long to watch a man care for his wife and children. He was not just a father- he was a dad. I never realized how much I wanted that- for me and Al to have that. Al always seemed more accepting to our father the few times we saw him as we grew older on our journey, but I couldn't get passed the fact that he left his family behind. I looked at Mr. Hendrix- about the same height as my father, same complexion and a bit of a shorter beard; just with darker hair and hazel eyes-and couldn't help, but think: _God, Lyn you're lucky. You have a mother and father who are alive and love you. _

Mr. Hendrix and I sat in the garage talking for the next few hours. He asked about my future plans regarding college and careers, about my views on the world. It was almost talking to a father that was mine.

"You're a good kid Ed," He said, using my nickname. He wiped his hands on his already oil and paint stained jeans. "I approve."

I blinked, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "What?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. A glint showed in his eyes as he placed a heaving hand on my head. "Want to go out for pizza?"

I grinned. "Sure."

While he cleaned himself up I went to Lyn's room to check on her. She sat at her desk, typing furiously on her laptop. I knocked on the door frame, causing her to swivel in her chair. "Are you civil now?"

She glared me and said sarcastically, "Haha, so funny."

I smiled, moving to sit on the edge of her unmade bed. "So, are you going to tell me about it?"

Her glared dropped as she let out a heavy sigh. "It was just a stupid argument. I don't know what Scarlett's problem is, but I'm about to beat her. She's just making stupid choices right now and when I tried to confront her about it she totally snapped."

"What about Mai?"

"She was just trying to help. I was pointlessly mean to her."

I reached over to pat her shoulder. "Everything will be fine. You guys are best friends. Silly arguments shouldn't break you apart, especially since you're just trying to help."

Mr. Hendrix then came in and said he was ready to go. Lynelle gave me a grateful smile before turning back to her computer, the keys receiving less of a beating.

"How did you do that?" He asked as we got in the rental car he was using until he could finish fixing his car. "I would try to give her advice sometimes and she just glares at me."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just talk to her. Though I feel like what I'm saying is totally stupid sometimes."

We talked more over pizza; afterwards we walked around Western Michigan University's campus since the pizza shop was near the campus. It felt normal- like I was just walking with a relative.

"Ed," He began. "What happened to your parents? How did they die?"

I thought of a lie on the spot, knowing he couldn't know about the real me- Edward Elric. "Car crash- they died on impact. I lived with a relative for a while, but it didn't work out to well so I moved out and decided to live on my own." I then changed the subject, not wanting to talk about my past- even if it was a made up version. "Can I help you work on your car some more? Maybe you can teach me some things."

At the mention of helping him with his favorite pastime, he grinned telling me I could come by whenever I wanted to help out and that he would gladly teach me how to fix up cars. And honestly, I was interested.

"You're a cool guy, Mr. Hendrix," I told him.

He chuckled, "What was I before?"

"Just Lyn's dad, I guess."

As we walked to the car, he patted my shoulder. "Well technically I am your guardian since you needed one for medical insurance." He smiled, unlocking the door. "Like I said before, you're a good kid- real responsible and you've been a good friend to Lyn. If you ever need anything just tell me."

I smiled, feeling grateful and shocked at the same time. "Thanks Mr. Hendrix."

"Just call me Mike."

The ride home was quiet, as was the rest of the evening as we worked a bit more on his car. He must have maxed out his sentence limit hours ago.

_You're a good man Mike, almost like another Hughes-just quieter. Though, I'm still confused on why he told me "he approved". _

* * *

[Author's Corner]

~Hopefully I didn't totally butcher Ed and I hope you enjoyed! Since I couldn't remember of find where I named Lynelle's dad I just decided to name him Mike.

~Next chapter of the actual plot should be up in the next few days.


	31. Chapter 30

Resonance

* * *

[Lynelle]

We arrived at Winry's around dusk, settling in the kitchen with her and Pinako for dinner, telling them of our time in Drachma.

"Wait, so the people over there are actually civilized?" Winry questioned.

"Of course they are!" Ed replied.

"They're really nice too," I chimed in. "We were there for their Independence Day celebrations and it was really fun."

We talked more about our trip, until Pinako took Ed to the next room to look over his auto-mail while Winry and I cleaned the dishes. We cleaned in silence, an awkward silence.

"So," I began. "Anything new?"

She shrugged, drying off the dish in her hands and placing it in the cupboard. "Not really."

_And back to awkward silence, _I thought while scrubbing off a dish. _What's her problem? _

"So," She began, taking the dish I had just scrubbed clean; drying it off. "You and Ed, huh?"

I almost dripped the cup I was cleaning. "What?"

She gave me a rueful smile. "I'm not stupid. I could see the way he looked at you." I busied myself by cleaning the glass cup, not knowing what to say. What exactly did she want me to say? "Don't hurt him."

_Really? _I thought. _I don't need one of these cliché moments. _

"I knew something was up when he came here the first time with you," She continued on to say. "He seems…different around you." She gave me a sideways glance as I continued to stay quiet. "Lynelle-"

"Look," I finally snapped, keeping my voice down. "I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to say I'm sorry or something?"

Winry blinked, shaking her head. "No, I'm happy for him…and you. He's happy and that's all that matters."

"Oh," I muttered, feeling stupid. "Sorry, I just-"

"It's alright," She interrupted. "No need to explain."

We finished the dishes in silence, and then walked to the living room where Ed and Pinako were looking at him arm. I let them be, going upstairs to the room Pinako let me borrow. I changed into my sweatpants and tank top, pulling out my book and crashing onto the bed for a good read. About an hour into my reading the door creaked in.

"Lyn?"

I looked up, seeing Ed at the entrance. "Hey."

He came in, sitting next to me on the bed. "Didn't you finish that on the way over?"

"It's a good book," I replied. "I decided to re-read it since it was so good."

It was quiet for a moment before he hesitated to ask, "Do you and Winry get along?"

I shrugged, not looking up from my book. "Yeah."

"Lyn," He said, forcing me to look up at him.

"We get along okay. I mean, we don't know each other well so it's a little awkward at times," I replied.

"Alright," He said, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "I was just curious. She's a good friend of mine and I just hope you two get along."

"Me too," I replied, feeling like a liar. I was never a fan of Winry and couldn't help the feeling of not wanting anything to do with her. There was no way I could tell Ed this, I mean Winry is his childhood friend and his mechanic- she has been for years- so I can understand why he would want us to be friends, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe I was being shallow or just plain mean.

"I'm really tired," I said, yawing. "I'm going to go to bed." I shut my book, tossing it to the desk, and pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

"Okay, good night," He smiled, bringing me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head before leaving.

_I wonder when we'll have a first real kiss, _I thought, watching him leave. I shrugged, cocooning myself under the sheets and falling asleep.

* * *

[Brysen/Blade]

I knocked on the familiar wooden door that was down the hall from my room. "Rose."

The small teen opened the door. "Morning Blade."

I smiled sadly, "Envy wants me to take you to today's reading."

She looked nervous at the mention of the reading. "Okay."

We headed out of the warehouse and made our way through the city- the warm morning making it bearable to walk to the train station.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked curiously.

"A small town called Resembol," I replied. I paid for our tickets, and then led Rose by the hand through the crowd of people to our appointed train. "Is this the first time you've been on a train?"

"I don't know," She replied. "I think so."

I couldn't help but pity her-pity both of us actually. We had no clue who we were- we were shells of our former selves. "I think this is my first time too."

We played card games for the duration of our trip, talking about what we would like to accomplish with our lives.

"I love helping people, especially babies," Rose told me as she played a card. "I want to be a doctor. Too bad that will never happen."

"You never know," I said, not wanting her dream to die. "You can be whatever you want- homunculi or not. If what you want to be is a doctor I'll make sure of it."

"You will?" She questioned, hope in her eyes. "What about Envy?"

"I'll worry about Envy," I said. "For now, I'll get you into some kind of school. We'll have to keep this under wraps, but as long as we play the game right we should be fine."

"Thanks bro," She grinned. "You're so awesome."

When we finally arrived in Resembol, it took me awhile to read the map Envy had hastily made. We took a wrong turn somewhere and now stood in front of a yellow house on top of a hill.

"Should we ask for directions?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, probably," I replied. I pride myself as being one of the few men out there that aren't afraid of asking for directions.

We approached the house, Rose knocking on the door. There were a few muffles before a girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door. Her eyes widened as her eyes locked onto mine. Something about her eyes made me remember images- like I knew her, or did know her. Who was she?

"B-Brysen?" She stuttered.

I shook my head, slowly. "No, my name is Blade."

She stared me down for a moment, disbelief in her eyes. "I…okay. C-can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the Anderson residence."

A short, old woman arrived at the door, peering up at me with squinty eyes. "They are down the next rode to the left- second house on the right."

I smiled and gave a short nod. "Thank you."

Rose and I headed back down the dirt path and turned onto the correct rode. As we walked I replayed the moment in my mind. She looked so familiar, but her name wouldn't come to mind.

"Do you think she knew you before you were turned?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe."

* * *

[Lynelle]

"Ed," I said, walking up to him. He was in the backyard, doing some yard work for Pinako. "I think I just saw Brysen."

He looked up at me from his crouched, with a confused face. "What?"

"Pinako had me answer the door because she and Winry were busy with the customer and there he was. Granted his hair and eyes were a bit different, but Ed it was him. He somehow got here."

"Well did he say it was him?"

"No, he said his name was Blade, but still!"

Ed stood up, wiping the dirt off his hands on his jeans. "Lyn, I'm not saying you're wrong, but…that chances of that being him…"

"I know, they're slim, but you didn't see him. That was Bry."

* * *

[Author's Note]

~Hope you enjoyed!


	32. Chapter 31

Resonance

* * *

[Scarlett]

I stared at the retreating boat in shock. "Did she really just ditch me on this island?" I continued to stare out into the empty waters until the tiny brown boat was out of sight. "She really did just leave me…on this is island."

A rush of emotion hit me all at once. I've never been camping, never made myself a fire, and definitely never made myself a shelter. How did Izumi expect me to stay out here by myself for two weeks with only a knife and to be able to tell her what, 'All is one, one is all' meant?

"Be lucky you're not here a whole month like Ed and Al was," I remember her saying. "I would have made you stay that long but I have a feeling you wouldn't last that long. Knowing you you'd try to swim back and show up at my door step."

I should feel hurt about her statement, but I wasn't because it was true- I would get desperate enough to swim my way back. This is more of Ciara's territory- she loves camping. Maybe I should have gone camping with her the last time she offered to bring me along.

My stomach let out a low rumble, reminding me that I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. "What the hell am I supposed to do about food?" I knew nothing about what berries were poisonous or not and I really didn't feel like just picking one up, eating it, and wait to see if I die or not. I tore my gaze from the lake to the forest that covered much of the seemingly deserted island. I tied my hair into a messy bun with a sigh, "Well, better start exploring my new home." I trudged into the forest, making sure to leave a trail behind me so I could find my way back to the beach. "I wouldn't be surprised if Izumi 'forgot about me' and left me here for a month."

* * *

[Brysen/Blade]

"Blade," Rose said, her voice low. "Do you think…it worked?"

I glanced down at her then went back to staring at the empty train track in front of me. We had done our job, staying two days to help a family go through all the necessary steps to attempt to bring back their loved one- now it was time to sit and wait. "Only time will tell."

"I hope it doesn't," She said. "Then Envy can't control the government and I can become a doctor."

I gave her a sharp look. "But you know not to go and cause trouble, right?"

She nodded and gave me a reassuring grin. "Of course!"

I smiled back and ruffled her hair, "Good."

"Lynelle, slow down!" I heard someone shout from behind us, near the entrance of the platform. "The trains probably not even here yet."

The girl I saw the other day rounded the corner, scanning the tracks. "Oh…well it should be!" She then made eye contact with me, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Hi," I greeted shortly, not knowing really what else to say. She seemed so familiar and I hated the feeling that I knew her but couldn't remember anything.

She smiled easily, "What up?"

"The sky," I replied almost automatically, like I had answered the question the same way multiple times. "But other than that, just waiting for the train."

A blond guy, around me age, rounded the corner of the entrance next, stopping next to the girl who I guessed was Lynelle. His eyes widened in recognition, looking me over. "Bry?"

"Names Blade actually," I replied, hoping that the annoyance that I was feeling didn't reflect in my voice. Who was 'Bry' or 'Brysen' that these two automatically called me? "I must really look your friend because you've both called me that."

"Sorry," Lynelle replied, traces of disappointment creeping into her voice. "You really do look like him."

"Is he missing or something?" I asked, not realizing how rude that question could have sounded- I mean I just met these people (I think).

"Yeah," Lynelle replied. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

I could hear the rumble of the train coming up the tracks. "Well I hope you two find him." I decided to the change the subject, not wanting the conversation to end with an awkward silence. "So where are you two heading?"

"Central," The blond replied. "You?"

"Central."

When the train finally arrived we split up- Rose and I going one way and Lynelle and the blond going the other. I slumped down in my seat with questions buzzing around in my head.

"You now," Rose started. "I think that girl might hold the secret to who you really are."

"How do you know?"

Rose shrugged, leaning her head on the window. "I don't know, I just do. When she looks at you it's like she's looking at one of her best friends."

"It's only because I look like one of her best friends," I replied. "Hey, maybe that's your ability is."

"What?"

"Reading emotions, you seem pretty good at it. Can you tell me what else you read from her?"

"She had an aura of happiness and sadness combined…like she's missing something."

"Interesting," I muttered.

The rest of the trip back was quiet, Rose stretched across her seat sleeping while the only thing I could think about was my current life as a homunculus and how I could barely look at myself in the mirror. I made the dumb decision to ask Axel about it and he replied: "Just have sex." What the hell kind of answer is that? How will that help me? He then answered: "It will help clear your mind. Really, all you need to do is go down to the nearest strip club." I still cringe when I think of that conversation and how messed up Axel was. No wonder Envy sends him on all the missions where violence was necessary. Sure, I have weapons in my hands, but I never could bring myself to actually use them.

We made it to Central around three in the afternoon. Rose decided that she was going to be a brat and I had to carry her home since she claimed she was too sleepy to walk. I didn't see Lynelle when I got off the train and felt oddly disappointed because of it. Once I got to base I put Rose to bed then went to report to Envy.

"Where's Rose?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Sleeping," I replied. "I didn't find it necessary to bring her in because she's too young to understand the business side of things."

Envy gave me a pointed stare which I returned. I could have a staring match with him without blinking for a good five minutes. I was technically second in command so I did have some say. He knew he would need me when more homunculi came around and that's probably the only reason he kept me around and let me make certain decisions.

"Whatever," He replied. I had won the match, but not the war. "Just tell me how it went and once you know the outcome write a report."

I gave him a quick summary and he was pleased that everything went smoothly. I then took a seat at my desk that was across the room from his and sighed at the amount of paperwork he left me. You'd think that we wouldn't have any paperwork- we're neither a military base nor an actual legit business, but we still needed to keep records of our growing members and expenses- I mean we have to eat and get certain things needed for basic survival. The phone rang and after a quick conversation with Axel, Envy left the base without a word. I knew what he went out to do though- check on the progress of our newest member.

An idea then suddenly hit me. If Envy had all the records of Rose, Axel, and those to come then he had to have mine too. I saw both Rose and Axel's files and I couldn't tell if their names were actually their birth names or if they actually remembered their names from their human days. Envy simply just brought me to the room where they looked dazed and confused and told me their names.

I got up and began to looking through filing cabinets and Envy's desk drawers and found nothing. I then thought about his room and sprinted through the halls. His room was always locked and until now I never had a reason to go inside. I extended my claws-using them to pick the lock. I retracted them and crept inside, glancing around the dark room. I found the light switch and easily located the filing cabinet that sat in the corner of his room. Using the same method I used to open the door, I opened the cabinet. I quickly looked through the many files until I saw my name on top of one. My heard sped up as I took it out and opened up.

"No way," I breathed out, reading the document. The paper read: Brysen Woods- turned at age 18- Blade. The line was simple and to the point, but it held so much weight to it. "I'm the one Lynelle's looking for."

* * *

[Lynelle]

"So, do you believe me now when I said I thought I saw Bry?" I asked once Ed and I were heading down the busy streets of Central. We didn't talk about our encounter with Blade and the small girl he was with in fear that they would come into our train car (well at least that was my fear- I didn't want to sound like a total creep).

Ed nodded, "He does look a lot like him when you first look at him, but Blade's eyes are purple."

"Yeah, weird huh?" I commented. "Think we'll see him again?"

Ed shrugged, "Hard to say."

When we arrived at the small café where we would meet Al I decided to go across the street to do some shopping. I wanted Ed to catch up with Al by himself- have some Bro-Time. I grinned at the cute dresses and shoes I found during my little trip and felt horribly broke-wanting to buy something so bad, but had no money to do so. I hated mooching off of Ed felt horrible every time he paid for something and wondered how and where he got so much money- does the military pay that well? Then again he technically is still in the military since he's a State Alchemist.

After clothes browsing I hit up a bookstore. I read the backs of many books in hopes of finding something similar to _The Hunger Games _or _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ but found nothing of the sort (which doesn't surprise me). I finally settled on the floor with a small novel by an author I never heard of- the book being something about a messed up love triangle with a vampire, a human, and a werewolf. I couldn't help much chuckle at the irony. I glanced up at the clock and decided to give myself an hour and a half before going back to the café. I pushed every worry out of my head- immersing myself in the book. _Oh what the hell, even her name is Isabella! _

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Finally I sat down and cranked out this chapter! It seems like the only time I can sit down and actually make myself focus on a chapter is between the times of 11pm-2am...I don't know if that's a good thing.

~If anyone has any ideas for me for upcoming chapters I'd love to hear them (or see them since we aren't really "talking"...whatever I'll stop). I've been having bad cases of writers block lately.

~Well until next time! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	33. Chapter 32

Resonance

* * *

[Lynelle]

As I sat on the floor of the bookstore, reading in silence, I could feel someone staring at me. I tried to ignore it, but I soon became annoyed and glanced over my right shoulder. I was shocked when I saw it was Blade. He flinched as we made eye contact and didn't move from him spot.

"Uh, Blade?" I called softly. "What'cha doing?"

He looked around nervously as he came closer to me. "Is that blond guy around?"

"Ed? Uh, no. Why?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Okay, this is getting weird. I stood up, putting the book away, and followed him out of the bookstore and onto the busy streets. We walked for a bit in silence and didn't stop until we were a few blocks from the shops in Ramona Park. No one paid us any attention as we headed over to a shady tree- sitting down on the grass.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, wondering why we couldn't talk in the bookstore.

He hesitated, taking a deep breath, and saying: "I'm Brysen Woods."

Cue my mind being blown sky high. "Say what now? Can you repeat that?"

He gave me an annoyed looked as if it was a bother to repeat it. "I'm the Brysen Woods you're looking for. I found out about an hour ago when I was at home."

"Why do you look so different?" I asked. I was caught between wanting to cry from joy and wondering why he suddenly knew who he was. "How did you find out?"

He sighed, looking away from me. "It's a long story."

I shrugged, "I've got time; enlighten me."

"Yes, Blade enlighten her."

My head snapped to the side- a man about 6 feet tall, with close cut brown hair and green eyes stood smirking at us. He wore simple trousers and a button up shirt, but somehow gave off the air that he was crazy. I glanced over and saw that Blade-Brysen's face was pale and his eyes were trained on the man as he walked closer.

"Nice to see you again Lyn," He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Who was this creep and how did he know my name? "Who are you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Geez we only went to school together."

My mind ran through a very short list of people I could possibly know from school that could be in this world and I could only come up with one: "Envy."

* * *

[Blade/Brysen]

This is bad- real bad. Though Envy takes on many forms I can always tell it's him and I can usually tell if he's close by. This time sadly my 'Envy senses' didn't go off.

"I thought you had business to attend to," I said.

Envy shrugged, "It didn't take as long as I thought." His eyes narrowed, glaring at me. "Then I get back to base and notice you've been through my stuff."

How could he have noticed? I put everything back just the way he had them. I stayed quiet, searching for the right words to say. I needed to get Lynelle out of here- now.

"Envy," I heard her say from beside me. "What did you do to Brysen?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He questioned. "He's a homunculus now, a monster."

"You turned my best friend into a homunculus?" She near shouted, standing up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stood up, holding her forearm. The last thing I wanted was for her to charge Envy and get hurt. "Lyn, get out of here."

"No," Envy said. "She stays."

"No," I said forcefully. "She leaves, what value is she to you?"

"I've got plans for her," Envy smirked, yanking her out of my hold. Her face scrunched up as she tried not to let out a cry of pain- he was hurting her, his grip was too tight. "Now you'll be good and come with us won't you Lyn? You don't want to cause an unnecessary scene, do you? Besides, I've got information you need- information that could possible get you back home. Plus, wouldn't you love to see Scarlett?"

Her eyes widened, "Scarlett's here?"

"Who's Scarlett?" I asked.

Envy ignored me, keeping his attention on Lynelle. "Yep, don't you want to see her?"

"Don't fall for it Lyn," I warned. "There is no Scarlett back at base."

"No, she's not at the base, but she is around," Envy told her.

Lynelle bit her lip in thought. Glancing around her, before glaring up at Envy. "Well, I'd say no, but I guess I don't get much of a choice. You're armed, aren't you?"

I glanced at his belt and sure enough he had a gun strapped to the belt of his pants (how the heck did he walk around town with a gun on his belt- he's not even hiding it, it's just there!). He didn't answer her. He simply let go of her and started walking- expecting both of us to follow; which we did. I didn't want this to happen- putting Lynelle in danger, but I knew I could protect her. I just needed to play along with whatever Envy had planned until the time was right.

* * *

[Ed]

I was going crazy. Al and I sat at the café, catching up for hours. I expected Lynelle to be back in two hours tops, but it soon drawled to three and four. Al and I got up and began searching the way she had gone; looking through the shops she could have possibly been too. Inside I was freaking out, but I tried to stay calm on the outside. She was probably just walking around and lost track of time. Maybe she was in a store a few blocks the other way. Al said he'd check while I looked through the shops on this side of the block one more time- finding nothing. When I met up with Al again he shook his head sadly. We went to the hotel that we were going to stay out- hoping maybe she was resting her feet there, but once again found nothing.

"Does she have any friends here?" Al asked, as I paced our hotel room.

"No," I replied. "I can't imagine her going to see anyone at HQ so I'm ruling that out. The only other person she knows her is-"It then hit me. Blade might look like Brysen, but he wasn't Brysen. I thought the guy was shady to begin with. "There was this guy we met back in Resembool that was waiting for the train with us. He came to Central with some girl, but we haven't seen him since we've been here. Maybe he saw Lyn while she was walking."

"You think she was kidnapped?" Al asked. "I have a feeling she'd be a hard person to kidnap."

I almost laughed, realizing he was probably right, but I couldn't rule the possibility out. "The guy seemed shady, like he could be part of a gang or something."

"You think Mustang would know anything about gang activity?"

"Possibly, let's go ask."

When we arrived at the military base we were told Mustang was out of his office on business and would be back tomorrow.

"Of course," I muttered as we walked out of the base. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What are we going to do now?" Al asked.

I sighed, looking down the dark streets of the city. The only thing on my mind was finding Lyn, but how? "I don't know, Al."

* * *

[Scarlett]

I hated the feeling of being alone. The feeling that no one cares for you- that no one is there when you get home. Technically, I had no home to go back to, but I prefer not to think about it.

My mission is to get Brysen, Lynelle, and I home- but how can I do that stuck on this stupid island? It was dark now, and it took me at least two hours to figure out how to make a fire (it's a good thing Cast Away is one of my favorite movies- I just don't plan on going crazy and talking to a volleyball). I currently had no shelter, but the night was clear so I didn't worry about it. The only thing I was worried about was how I was going to find food. I could go a few days without it, but not two weeks. With I sigh I laid down on the sand- using a giant leaf that grew from the many trees in the forest as a pillow; the sound of the water lulling me to sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was just raising; painting the sky shades of orange and yellow. I started the day by splashing water on my face, then scouting the island for anything that looked remotely edible. I had seen a few animals around, but I wasn't about to kill one anytime soon- I wasn't that desperate. As I walked I saw a tree that had tallies across the trunk and beside it was a makeshift knife-perfect. It must have been Ed's when was here. I clutched the knife tightly as I walked, looking for anything to eat. I was hoping that there would be an apple tree or something, but this wasn't the kind of forest that had those.

I soon got fed up and marched back to the beach. I walked across the sand, mauling over Izumi's instructions for me. "This is stupid," I found myself muttering. As I walked I found two objects lying next to a cluster of rocks. Curious, I headed over and found they were makeshift fishing rods. With a smile I climbed up the rocks, sending the line into the water. Then I waited…and waited...it seemed like hours had gone by and still nothing bit the line. "This is BS…"

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Someone said they wanted something tragic to happen to Lynelle. This is reletivly tragic right? (or it will be later...maybe. No spoilers for you!)

~Hope everyone enjoyed! Hey, I even managed to get all of their views in!


	34. Chapter 33

Resonance

* * *

I truly am sorry for the long wait- seriously it was never my intention to go on a 3 month hiatus from this fic, but life kicked in and the days turned into weeks. Now, I'm going to go on a little rant so continue on with the chapter if you really don't care. Rant starts now: I love reviews, it fuels my writing, but don't leave me a reviews asking me "Why aren't you updating?" and not log in so I can answer. And then reviewing, "I give up on this story." what does that mean? Did I write something offensive? Is it something I can change? Alright rant done. Remember, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! And I'm thankful I have fans that read this, but seriously sometimes it just takes me awhile because of college essasy, homework- I'm still a student and my education comes first. (Okay, I'm really done now) ENJOY!

* * *

[Katrina]

Hollowly, I stared down at the acceptance letter in my shaking hands, reading: Congratulations Lynelle Kristina Hendrix, you've been accepted into Ohio state University!

"Mom," My oldest, Jaxon, called from the doorway of my office. "What are you reading?"

"Lyn's acceptance letter to Ohio State," I replied, my voice cracking from fatigue against my will.

"That was her dream to go to OSU," He murmured. "How long has it been?"

I looked up at the son I feel like I barely know. When was the last time I actually had a conversation with him? And when we do talk, it seems to only reminiscing about Lynelle- almost as if she was dead. "Going on a month and a half."

"I miss her," He softly confessed. "Any leads?"

I shook my head, "No, I guess we'll have to wait this out." I put the letter down, standing up to stretch. "How about the two of us go out and eat?" I suggest. "It's not healthy to stay in the house for days on end."

Jaxon gave a weak smile. "Sure, how about Road House near the campus?"

I took him by the hand, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

[Rose]

I tilted my head in confusion as I watched Envy and Blade arrive back with Lynelle. Blade shot me a look and I knew to keep quiet for a while and he'd tell me about it later. I could tell by the waves of emotion he was giving off that he was angry and worried. Lynelle seemed to give off the same waves. I had to keep my face from scrunching up in confusion as I eyed Envy- he was always hard to read for some reason.

I cautiously followed the trio to Envy's office where he pushed Lynelle down on a chair. He looked at her thoughtfully, as if wondering what to do with her.

"Where's Scarlett?" Lynelle asked suddenly.

"On a mission for me," He replied simply.

Lynelle glanced around the room as if observing her surroundings. "Well…at least your base isn't a castle in the middle of a sand pit and I'm not locked in a tower."

Envy made a snorting sound. "Probably because this isn't Bleach."

I blinked, attempting to understand what exactly they were talking about, but failed miserably. Why were they talking about a cleaning product?

"Geez, I can dream though, can't I?" She said sarcastically.

You'd think she would just sit quietly in fear that Envy would kill her, but no; here she is idly chatting with him. She's a very strange girl.

Envy then turned his attention to Blade, "Well, it seems that you can't be trusted."

What did Blade do? Glancing over to him, I noticed how he flinched slightly, but put on an emotionless mask soon after.

"Can you blame me for wanting to know who I am?" He challenged. "Don't you ever wonder?"

Envy shrugged, "Once you live long enough you lose interest in who you used to be." He picked up a file from a pile on his desk and opened it, placing the document that had Blade's name on top of it. "All you had to do is ask."

"Ask?"

"What harm can it do knowing your real name?"

Blade looked shocked for a moment before scowling. "I didn't read anything about my past in that document."

Envy smirked. "Because I never wrote it down. Why should I? All that matters is that you work for me and your future depends on how well you do your job." Envy moved closer to Blade who in turn stood as straight as a soldier waiting to be given commands. "It's in your nature now. You know who the commander is and you are a simple soldier who will do as he is told."

Envy's gazes landed on me, making me want to cower if fear, but I stood my ground- trying to copy how strong Blade stood. "That goes for you too."

"I have a question," Lynelle suddenly chimed in.

_Is she stupid? _I thought. _Is she trying to get herself killed?_

"And it would be?" Envy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the point of changing their names?"

Envy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Think about it. Yes, humculi look different from their original forms but there are still similarities. And if you'd like to be symbolic about it then it's kind of like starting a new life."

"Thanks, I didn't know we were in English class were we had to look for symbols," Lynelle said. She then squirmed against the ropes that where on her wrists. "So, what now?"

"It would be nice if you shut up and act like a normal kidnapped girl," Envy replied drily. "Are you even remotely worried?"

"No, not really," She replied. "I've been around you too much to be scared. Right now I'm more or less irritated at the fact that my wrist hurt and I'm hungry." She scrunched up her nose in irritation. "Feed me."

I almost wanted to laugh at the way this girl talked to Envy. I could feel her emotions and fear never came over her since she's been her. Were these two friends at some point? Or was Lynelle just bold and outspoken? It was odd seeing this laid back version of Envy. Any other time he just keeps that secretive smirk on his face and shouts orders. Judging by the look on Blade's face he's just as surprised as I am.

"I'm tempted to sedate you," Envy grumbled. He grabbed her by the forearm and hoisted her to her feet. A wave of fear and confusion ran over her but it quickly vanished into irritation. "Look, basically what's going to happen is you're going to work for me."

She gave out a short laugh. "Ha, funny."

Envy smirked, his laid back attitude vanishing. "You won't find it funny when I send you down south with Axel and a new addition to my team."

Her amused smile was replaced by a scowl. "What?"

"There's the scowl I was hoping to see," He teased lightly with a chuckle.

"You're sending her down south with Axel?" Blade questioned, trying to keep his anger in check. "For what purpose?"

"To take over that branch of course."

"You do realize that even if you send me down there that doesn't necessarily mean I'll do what I'm told," Lynelle glared.

He began dragging her out of the office. "I'll let you think that for a while."

He told Blade and I to stay in the office while he took Lynelle somewhere. Once he was gone, the anger that Blade was trying to keep back was suddenly unleashed making me almost fall over for shock.

"Bastard," Blade hissed, his body relaxing out of his solider stance. "I can't let her go with him."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, slowly recovering from the shock.

"I have no clue," He muttered. He reached out and took the file with his name on it. "Brysen Woods is who I was. But, I'm Blade now. A homunculi- a man that shouldn't exist-"

"Don't say that!" I cried. "If you didn't exist then I wouldn't know you! And-"

"And Lynelle would never be in danger. If I didn't exist your life wouldn't be like this," He interrupted softly. "I might not remember what kind of person I was, but I know who I am now wants nothing more than to protect those close to me."

I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to see the man that I called my big brother, my protector, crumble in front of me and blame himself for something he could never control. "You can't protect anyone if you stopped existing."

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about something, before turning his head to look at me. "Rose, would you mind doing a favor for me? I think I have a plan, but-"

"Just tell me what it is," I interrupted, willing to anything he asked just to prove I'm glad that he exists.

He smiled weakly. He went to open his mouth, but we both heard Envy's footsteps from down the hall. Blade shook his head, whispering for me to meet him up with him later. We listened as Envy told us about the new members we would soon be getting and his hopes for the skills they would have. My heart went out to the grieving families that realized too late that Envy had lied to them- that their loved ones would never return and even if they did seem them in passing they would not be remembered.

_What was my family like? _I wondered. _Do they miss me? _

I wanted to ask, but I'm sure Envy doesn't remember where I come from. I glanced at the file that had my name written on it. He did say I could look at it, right? But, I was scared; scared to know who I was, and who I would never be again.

* * *

[Ed]

I woke up the next morning with one goal in mind- finding Lynelle. I did my normal routine, waking Al up once I was done in the bathroom.

_While Al's in the bathroom I can go and get us some breakfast- we'll be able to get out and find Lyn quicker. _

Upon opening the room door I came face-to-face with a girl who looked to be around the age of thirteen. Before I could say anything she shoved a note into my hand.

"What's this for?" I asked. She simply stared at me, pointing at the folded note. My face scrunching up in confusion, unfolded the note. It reading: _What's up Fullmetal? I kidnapped your girlfriend. If you want to find her I suggest you come alone. _

"Who is this from?" I asked, glaring at the girl.

She visibly flinched, taking a step back before answering in a soft voice, "Envy."

"Take me to him," I demanded, shoving the note into the pocket of my pants.

She turned on her heals, leading me out of the hotel and down the busy streets of Central. My head was reeling with questions that got no answers. I had asked the girl numerous times to tell me where she was taking me, but she has yet to answer me. I tried to think of ways that Lynelle got her little sister to answer questions sometimes. Sometimes it was, "Will you answer for a Scooby Snack?" (I still don't understand that one) or it was, "For a cookie?"

"If I gave you a cookie would you tell me?" I asked hesitantly.

Her fast strides slowed for a moment before picking up the pace. "No."

_Well then…so much for that idea._

* * *

Author's Corner:

~Bleach reference? Heck yeah dude. Expect to see Bleach and Hetalia reference because they're both my current obsessions.

~If all goes according to plan I should have the next chapter up by the end of the month :)


	35. Chapter 34

Resonance

* * *

Um...yeah, it is February...and the yes the last time I updated this was October. I am so sorry and won't make any more promises when I update. I'd say there will be more coming fast, but I honestly don't know. I am determined to finish this story and will eventually once I can get more inspiration for this story (and not for my Hetalia fics). So, I apologize and hope that who ever is still following and reading this story enjoys.

* * *

[Ed]

The girl led me through the twisted back allies of Central. How did a little girl even know these parts? Throughout the whole walk the girl hasn't said a word other than answering that she wouldn't give any answers even if I gave her a cookie. If it wasn't for the fact they held the information I needed to find Lynelle then I wouldn't even be following her.

When we finally stopped walking we ended up in front of a warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in at least a decade. The girl slid the door opened wide enough for both of us to enter before closing it behind us.

"Alright, where's Envy?" I demanded. The girl simply glanced around until a small smile found its way to her face. Following her gaze I scowled. "Why are you here? Where's Envy?"

"Probably causing chaos somewhere," Blade replied, moving closer until he stood in front of me- beside the girl. "Thanks Rose, can you keep look out?"

The girl- Rose- nodded, going outside. Looking at Blade closely he looked sleep deprived- and still looked a lot like Brysen. "You know Lynelle's friend Brysen Woods?" He began awkwardly.

"Yeah," I drawled out. "What of it?"

Blade looked me in the eye, "I'm Brysen."

Cue my mind being blown and becoming very confused. "What?"

"Good God I hate repeating myself," He said, annoyed. "I'm Brysen, Lynelle's friend. My memory is hazy, but I do remember bits and pieces."

Though he looked different I can still tell it was him, it's his mannerisms that really give him away though. I relaxed a bit, letting the edge from my voice dissolved. "What happened to you, Bry?"

"I don't remember how or why, but Envy made me a Homunculus. I now work in his growing organization."

"He's creating Homunculi?" I questioned in disbelief. "How?"

"Human Transmutation," He replied. "He targets families who just lost a loved one under the guise of being a medium. He supplies them with the knowledge and tools needed for the ritual and the rest is history."

"What's the success rate?"

"Though it might seem high it's really low," He replied. "Currently four of us with one more forming." He let out a chuckle, "You wouldn't believe how tight the human transmutation market is."

I scoffed, "I can only imagine." I then got back to the matter at hand, "So where is Lynelle?"

"At HQ, a warehouse on the other side of town" He replied. "He plans on sending her down South with Axel, another homunculi, and having them infiltrate the base."

"We have to stop him, there's no way in hell am I going to let him send her down there," I replied, rage filling me. It was the brand of rage that came with wanting to protect someone so bad that you could probably kill someone. "If you want all this to stop and protect Lyn, why don't you report to Central?"

"Because Envy covers that base, he would know if I reported him." He replied. "Besides, I have no plans on letting him take her. I was hoping you could help out."

"What's your plan?" I asked, wanting to get going as soon as possible.

He smirked, "It's really simple actually-"

Suddenly, Rose rushed in looking scared. "Blade, Envy's in the area, as in down the street."

Blade's smirked turned into a frown and I looked at him for an answer. We needed to act fast if we were going to break Lynelle out.

"Alright so this won't be as simple as I thought," He muttered, grabbing Rose by her hand and motioning for me to follow him further through the warehouse. "This might be risky, but at least we can get her out of the warehouse."

I sighed, having a feeling that I wasn't going to like where this was going.

* * *

[Lynelle]

I paced the room was being held in. Envy was "kind" enough to take off the ropes, but I'm still hungry.

_What the hell does he need me to go to South HQ for? _ I thought. _I know he wants me to take it over or something, but why me? _I then face palmed, _to torcher me, duh. _

I finally got tired of pacing and sat down on the cold ground. _Ed will come save me soon…won't he? _

The door opened and revealed the girl I saw earlier- Rose. She quickly moved further into the room- shutting the door behind her.

"I know you probably don't trust me," She started, talking fast and quietly. "But, I'm going to help you out-"

The door suddenly flew open- the door hitting the wall with a loud bang. There stood Envy, looking down at Rose with a glare that even terrified me. He glanced at me for a moment, making me flinch, before looking back at Rose.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Rose.

Rose shook in fear, "I was asking if she was hungry…she hasn't eaten in a while so-"

"I didn't give you permission to do so!" Envy interrupted. He reached out to grab her but I quickly, and foolishly, got in his way so he grabbed my shoulder roughly instead.

"Leave her alone Envy," I said. I tried to keep my voice even, but good Lord is glare was scaring me. I've been glared at before, and even been glared at by him many times, but this was different. I was facing the real, ruthless Envy- not the annoying Evan.

He smirked, tightening his grasp on my shoulder making me wince. "You've got a lot of nerve." He pushed me a side and grabbed Rose, her shaking form being dragged out of the door. He glanced back at me. "I'll be back for you." The door slammed shut behind me.

I stared at the door for a moment before groaning, "Well this is just freaking fantastic." I paced the floor, wishing I knew how to preform alchemy. Envy came back into the room, opening the door more gently this time, motioning for me to follow him. He led me to room that looked like an office where a man who looked like he was in his early twenties stood, looking impatient.

"Axel," He started, "This is Lynelle and you'll be leaving with her tonight to go down South."

Axel's dark eyes looked over me from head to toe, before sending a perverted smirk my way. "Sure thing, boss."

I shuttered, not wanting to go anywhere with this creep. "No."

Axel raised a dark eyebrow while Envy glared at me, sneering: "What did you say?"

"I'm not going down South," I repeated with mock confidence. "Especially not with this pervert." I then glared at Envy, "What did you do with Rose?"

"What does it matter to you?" Envy spat. "You're going."

"No, she's not."

I turned to look at the door and found both Blade and Ed standing there with their glares set on Envy and Axel (it was kind of like watching a movie where the two hot guys come and save the girl- except this isn't a movie). I moved to go towards them, but Envy caught my arm. Envy nodded towards Axel who sighed and got into a fighting position. He pulled me through another door before I could see who made the first move, but I heard Ed and Blade both shout my name.

"What are you doing now you psycho?" I asked, as I tried to struggle against his grip. "No Envy, I do not want to become one with you!" I know this is a serious situation, but I knew he hated when I made references. I swear he was basically asking me: become one with mother Envy, da?

Envy looked like he wanted to stop and hit his head against the wall next to him. "Shut up and stop making Hetalia references."

"Screw you, absolutely not."

Before Envy could say anything else a hole was alchemically created, revealing Ed who looked extremely pissed off- good, the more pissed off he was the quicker this fight would be over and I could get out of here and get some food.

"Let her go now," He demanded.

Envy smirked, "Or what?"

"This," A voice said from behind.

Envy was suddenly forced to let me go and upon further inspection, I saw that Blade had stabbed him from the stomach. While Blade was busy with Envy, Ed grabbed my hand and began pulling towards the exit.

"Did you guys beat Axel?" I asked, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Yeah, he should be down for a while hopefully," He replied. Once we were out of the warehouse we ran until we were in the city- our pace slowing to a walk got enough distance from the warehouse. We stopped to sit on a bench that was in a park, out of breath from running. Looking up at the sky I stared at the stars for a moment, taking the sight in. In the span of give or take 24 hours I have: found out the Blade is, in fact, Brysen; kidnapped by Envy who wants me to join his organization for a reason I don't know at this current time; and rescued by Ed. Though two of the three events where good, it still left me exhausted.

I was snapped out of thought when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and bring me close. I leaned my head onto Ed's chest, closing my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just tired, can we go back to the hotel now?" I felt him nod, but we continued to sit there.

"I'm going to teach you alchemy," He said suddenly.

"I have no problem with that," I replied. "Then at I can at least defend myself."

He leaned to kiss my cheek, making me open my eyes. "I'm sorry it took so long to find you."

"It didn't take too long," I said, smiling. "You're timing was perfect actually, I almost felt like I was in a movie."

He chuckled, "Thanks I guess."

We sat there for a little while longer, before we got up and headed to the hotel- on constant guard in case Envy or Axel attacked, but all was quiet in the dark city. I had a feeling they were plotting something and that something bad was about to happened to Blade and Rose, but for now it was peaceful and Ed was holding my hand- I really couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

[Author's Corner]:

~Again, I apologize for the late update

~There shall be more Ed/Lyn fluff to come :3


	36. Author's Note

Hello! It's been awhile and to anyone who actually follows this story still I am so sorry I have neglected this story. I lost sight of the plot and where I was going with the story in general. I also felt like the writing of this story had not caught up to how I write currently. I began this story between my freshman and sophomore year of high school and I am now in college- a lot has changed including my style and how I write. Because of this I have decided to rewrite the story. The grammar will be cleaner and the plot will (hopefully) will be clearer. I have posted the first chapter so check it out at your convenience! I will have the original up until the rewrite gets caught up with this then I will delete it. I hope everyone understands and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!

~Kuma the Wolf Alchemist


End file.
